Après la pluie
by MusicPoynt
Summary: Stop aux déménagements incessants. Sakura Haruno va enfin vivre une vie normale, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. -Nouveau lycée, nouveaux professeurs, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.-
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! :)**

**Nouvelle fics, AkaSaku encore une fois, mais je sais que vous aimez ça ! xD**

**J'espère avoir autant de soutien de votre part **

**MP.**

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

« _Po_urquoi moi ? »

Sakura Haruno, 16 ans et demi, se posait cette question depuis plusieurs minutes, sans réponse. La directrice de son nouveau lycée avait, en plus de sa poitrine plus qu'avantageuse, un sale caractère. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle récitait les règles de l'établissement une par une, devant une fille aux cheveux rose qui faisait mine de s'intéresser à son monologue. Elle avait déjà passé une bonne demie heure à lui expliquer que sa couleur de cheveux était naturelle.

La secrétaire de madame Tsunade, Mlle Shizune, la stoppa alors dans son flot de paroles.

« Shizune : _Tsunade, je devrais présenter Sakura à sa nouvelle classe. Elle lira elle-même le règlement ce soir._ »

Sakura soupira de soulagement. La directrice n'étant pas d'accord avec cette Shizune, un débat sur _« Devons nous laisser partir Sakura Haruno maintenant »_ se mit en route. Aucune des deux femmes ne voulait abandonner et la dispute s'éternisa. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la nouvelle élève haussa le ton.

« Sakura : _Ecoutez, je déménage souvent à cause de mon père, j'arrive toujours très tard le soir pour visiter mon école le lendemain. Et à chaque fois, le directeur ou la directrice a la gentillesse de m'épargner son discours barbant_. »

Tsunade la fixa longtemps, étonnée par tant de culot et de sincérité provenant de la jeune fille. Personne n'avait osé lui parler ainsi auparavant. Mais elle avait aperçu dans les yeux de Sakura, une lueur vive qui lui plaisait énormément. Elle claqua ses mains sur son bureau pour se lever de sa chaise.

« Tsunade_ : Shizune, allez conduire Mlle Haruno et présentez la à ses nouveaux camarades._

Shizune _: Bien._ »

La brune esquissa un sourire satisfait. Le caractère de cette Sakura était très intéressant. De plus, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au dossier de la jeune fille, Shizune avait remarqué qu'elle était, depuis la primaire, première de classe. Malgré ses déménagements successifs, elle arrivait à suivre le programme et battre tous ses camarades de classe. Un caractère affirmé et une intelligence au dessus de la moyenne, voilà ce qui la rapprochait de la directrice.

Sakura respira lentement pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. A chaque rentrée, ou en plein milieu de l'année, elle rencontrait de nouvelles personnes et se faisait de nouveaux amis temporaires. Néanmoins, cette année était différente : elle n'allait pas changer de ville. Konoha était son nouveau chez soi. La raison de ses déménagements ? Son père était souvent muté ç gauche et à droite pour son travail de reporter. A présent, il avait acheté un appartement au 2ème étage d'un immeuble voisin au lycée, seulement pour sa fille adorée. Elle lu avait demandé son indépendance, en prouvant qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouillait seule. Au bout d'un mois, elle avait réussi à la convaincre.

« _Je_ me demande quel tête ont ceux de ma classe… » pensa t elle en souriant.

15 minutes plus tard, Sakura et Shizune arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle, où un écriteau Seconde B était accroché.

« _Ma _première année au lycée. Courage Sakura ! »

Shizune poussa la porte, laissant apparaître un faisceau de lumière, et Sakura la suivit à l'intérieur, le cœur battant.

* * *

**Mon habitude de m'arrêter pour vous faire rager n'a pas disparu ;D**

**Une pensée pour l'auteur,**

**La suite pour bientôt...**

**MP.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 1, pour présenter les personnages je crois :P**

**Pas d'action, pas d'Akatsuki pour le moment, juste pour préserver le suspens xD**

**O**

**Bonne lecture, merci à tous les reviewers :D Je vous aime **

**X**

**Non inscrits :**

Yuka-chan-3 : Merci :) Et je ne sais pas encore si ça sera un SasoSaku... J'y réfléchis lol Sadique un jour, sadique toujours :D

bouddha : Je pense que son père s'en fiche un peu d'elle, vu que ça ne le dérange pas de déménager bien que cela la rende triste.. ;) Merci

kelkun : MERCI !

Fafah' : Ah tu m'as manquée :D J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que la précédente !

bulmavegeta : Oui, j'adore trop ce couple :) Ce chapitre va être un peu plus long. Merci !

**X**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie.**

_Shizune poussa la porte, laissant apparaître un faisceau de lumière, et Sakura la suivit à l'intérieur, le cœur battant. _

« Shizune_ : Professeur Jiraya ? Je me permets d'interrompre votre cours._

_Jiraya : Je vous en pris, vous êtes décidemment plus belle de jour en jour…_ »

La brune ne releva pas cette remarque et roula des yeux. Le professeur Jiraya étant connu pour être un dragueur invétéré, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs, attachés au niveau de sa nuque. Concernant son style vestimentaire, il n'y avait rien à redire, c'était tout simplement étrange. Une rumeur circulait d'ailleurs, disant qu'il avait été un ermite durant une vingtaine d'années et qu'il avait été ramené de force par la directrice.

« Shizune _: Sakura, tu peux t'avancer._ »

La jeune fille s'avança devant le bureau, regardant avec attention les personnes qui allaient à présent faire partis de sa vie. Elle remarqua une sorte de Yankee aux yeux bleus près de la fenêtre, qui la regardait en souriant. Elle lui sourit à son tour discrètement puis Shizune commença à parler, faisant taire les quelques élèves qui chuchotaient entre eux.

« Shizune_ : Notre lycée accueille à cet instant une nouvelle élève, **Sakura Haruno**. Elle va rester jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, donc soyez agréables avec elle. Les cours ayant commencé depuis quelques semaines, je demande à des volontaires de lui faire visiter notre établissement._ »

La majorité des mains se levèrent instantanément. Des garçons pour la plupart, qui n'étaient pas insensible au charme de Sakura. Avec son air enjoué, ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval qui laissaient retomber des mèches sur le devant, ses beaux yeux vert émeraude et la jolie silhouette que lui faisait son uniforme, elle avait fait une fort bonne impression.

« X_ : __**Moi**__ ! Choisissez moi !_ »

Le garçon blond avait crié ces quelques mots.

« Jiraya_ : **Naruto** ! s'exclama t il d'une voix forte. C'est __**non**__._

Naruto_ : Pourquoi ?_

Jiraya _: Tu t'es assez fait remarqué ces derniers jours. _

Naruto_ : De toute façon, c'est toujours de ma faute…_ »

Il fit mine de bouder, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à l'encontre du professeur.

« Shizune : _Je propose que ce soit les délégués qui s'en chargent._

Jiraya : _Très bonne idée ! Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de vous._

Shizune : _Merci. Je retourne d'où je viens et vous laisse vous occupez de tout. D'accord ?_ »

Elle repartit en souriant ironiquement à Jiraya, puis en adressant un petit signe de tête à Sakura. La nouvelle se demanda alors si elle avait son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire.

« Jiraya : _Les délégués, levez vous. »_

Deux personnes se mirent debout, un garçon et une fille. Le garçon était, Sakura devait l'avouer, magnifiquement beau. Son regard était sombre, et l'aura qui l'entourait aussi. Néanmoins, il avait du charme, et pas qu'un peu. Si il était libre, Sakura allait sûrement tenter sa chance.

La fille blonde qui s'était levée était grande, fine, avec de beaux yeux bleus. Sa popularité dans la classe et même dans l'établissement était énorme. Elle était en avance niveau mode, et se faisait des amis avec facilité. Il parait que son répertoire est constitué de plus de 1000 numéros.

« Jiraya : _Je te présente** Sasuke Uchiwa** et **Ino Yamanaka**. A la pause tu resteras avec eux et ils te feront une petite visite._

Sakura : _D'accord, merci._

Jiraya : _Tu peux aller t'asseoir, ta place est là bas_. »

Sakura sourit gentiment à l'homme en voyant la place qu'il lui désignait. Elle avança lentement vers celle-ci, supportant au passage les regards qui la détaillaient de la tête aux pieds. Quand elle fut installée, les élèves reprirent leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. La fille assise devant elle se tourna et lui sourit avec beaucoup de tendresse et de timidité.

« Hinata : _Je, je m'appelle **Hinata Hyuga**._

Sakura : _Enchantée… Et… Hyuga ? Comme **Neji Hyuga** ? Le génie ?_

Hinata : _Oui…_ _répondit elle d'une voix faible._

Sakura : _C'est ton frère ? s'exclama t elle surprise_

Hinata : _Mon cousin._ »

Après une remarque de la part du professeur, Hinata se retourna, rouge pivoine, puis se concentra sur le cours. Quant à Sakura, elle était plus qu'abasourdie. La cousine du garçon le plus intelligent du pays était installée juste devant elle. Neji Hyuga, le jeune homme qui était arrivé premier à tous ses examens. Bien qu'il ait le même âge que Sakura, il faisait déjà parti de l'élite. C'était juste un pur génie.

« _Ça _commence bien… »

**oOooOo**

La pause arriva enfin, après 2 longues heures de cours. Bien que Sakura n'avait fait que parler durant ce laps de temps, elle était certaine d'avoir la meilleure note à l'interro surprise que le professeur Jiraya avait faite à la fin. La jeune fille avait fait la connaissance de Naruto Uzumaki, assis derrière elle. Finalement, c'est lui qui avait parlé pendant presque une heure et demie, narrant ses exploits, comme manger 10 bols de ramen d'affilé, et sans pause. Sakura avait fait mine de s'en intéresser, bien qu'elle s'en contrefichait totalement.

Elle avait aussi discuté avec **Kiba Inuzuka**. Le jeune homme était fort sympathique avec elle, mais les sourires qu'il lui avait adressé durant le cours cachaient un autre sentiment que l'amitié.

Sakura les trouvait tous deux très beaux, mais aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de celui qui se tenait à côté d'elle à cet instant. Sasuke Uchiwa, un régale pour les yeux.

« Ino : _Donc là, c'est le réfectoire, avec la cantine et la cafette. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas beaucoup d'élèves dans le lycée, sinon ce serait plein à craquer_. »

Sakura rit aux explications de la blonde. Elle la trouvait drôle, un peu superficielle mais très agréable. Quand au caractère du beau Uchiwa, il se limitait à des « _Oui _», « _Non_ », « _Umh._ ».

« Ino : _Sasuke, tu ne devais pas aller voir Tsunade_ ?

Sasuke : _Ah, j'avais oublié_.

Ino : _Dépêche toi alors… A tout de suite !_

Sasuke : _Je vais en avoir pour un bout de temps, à demain plutôt. Et bienvenue Sakura !_ »

Ino expira bruyamment avant de faire un signe de main à Sasuke. Il partit tranquillement, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Sakura souriait en le regardant s'éloigner. Il lui avait parlée, c'était un exploit ! Trois mots certes, mais elle se dit que c'était toujours mieux que rien. Ino remarqua l'air réjoui de sa nouvelle camarade, et s'empressa de lui confier quelque chose.

« Ino : _Il a déjà une copine, alors laisse tomber._

Sakura : _Mais je... Enfin, c'est… balbutia t elle avec difficulté  
_

Ino : _Toutes les filles craquent sur lui, c'est normal. Mais il sort avec une première, Karin. A croire qu'il préfère les filles matures._

Sakura : _Ahah ! Et toi Ino, niveau amour ?_ »

La concernée sourit secrètement.

« Ino : _Je suis avec un des élèves de l'Akatsuki depuis quelques jours._ »

Sakura ne réagit pas, ce qui vexa quelque peu son amie.

« Ino : _Ah oui, tu es nouvelle_.

Sakura : _Merci…_

Ino : L'Akatsuki _est LA classe que tout le monde veut intégrer. Elle regroupe les élèves les plus riches, les plus intelligents et les plus beaux. En gros, ceux qui ont un avenir prometteur._

Sakura : _Une classe de __**pète cul**__ en fait._ »

La fille aux cheveux rose avait une opinion faite sur les gens riches et ce genre de fils à papa. Voir Ino en parlait avec autant d'enthousiasme l'énervait assez. Et puis, c'était immoral de séparer les riches des pauvres. Elle qui avait une haute estime pour ce lycée qui avait accueillit sa mère auparavant, cela la décevait fortement. Le terme que Sakura avait employé pour qualifier ces élèves outra la blonde qui s'énerva.

« Ino : _Ce ne sont pas des pète cul comme tu le dis si bien !_ »

Sakura soupira devant le comportement d'Ino.

« X : _Qui a-t-elle qualifié ainsi_ ? »

Reconnaissant cette voix, la jeune fille se retourna pour voir son petit ami. Sakura dut avouer qu'il était séduisant, peut être plus que Sasuke. Etait ce parce qu'il avait une année de plus que lui ? En tout cas, ses cheveux qui viraient vers le rouge lui allaient parfaitement, et son sourire presque charmeur le rendait irrésistible.

« _Pour_quoi y a-t-il des gens aussi beaux ? » songea Sakura.

Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, et il ne portait pas de cravate comme les autres élèves. Les professeurs ne disaient rien, ayant trop peur que les parents du jeune homme ne les fassent muter.

« Ino : _Personne, Sasori-__**Kun**__ !_ »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui prendre la main. Cependant, le regard de Sasori était fixé sur Sakura. Il la contemplait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Sasori : _Et qui est ce ?_

Ino : _Sakura, une nouvelle élève de ma classe._

Sasori : _Enchanté Sakura. »_

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille puis lui fit un baise main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce comportement démodé.

« Sakura : _Oui, moi aussi._

Sasori : _Mignon ce rougissement…_

Sakura : _Que… ?_ »

Il avait chuchoté cela pour que seule Sakura puisse l'entendre. Ino, qui voulait que l'attention repose sur elle, tira Sasori par la main, l'éloignant ainsi de la fille aux cheveux rose bonbon.

« Ino : _Bref ! Tu m'emmènes faire les magasins ce soir ?_

Sasori : _Désolé mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu._

Ino : _Une autre fois alors ?_

Sasori : _Umh…_ »

Sakura, bien que les yeux du petit ami d'Ino étaient fixés sur elle, se sentit de trop. Elle prit les choses en main et s'en alla, après avoir prononcé un _Aurevoir_ pas très convaincant. Elle traversa le couloir, sous le regard de Sasori. Il n'y avait que deux mots pour dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui : Sale type.

Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait 16h30. Finalement, cette après midi s'était bien passée. Encore un petit quart d'heure et la jeune fille pourrait rentrer chez elle tranquillement. Pour passer le temps, elle fit le tour du lycée, passant par les jardins et regardant les élèves qui traînaient ou séchaient les cours. La sonnerie retentit quelques instants après, laissant à Sakura la possibilité de sortir.

Quand elle arriva à la grille, un petit groupe d'élèves l'attendait. Elle reconnut Naruto, Hinata et Kiba, pour les autres, ils étaient dans sa classe mais elle ignorait totalement leur nom.

« Naruto : _**Sakura-Chaaaan**_ ! »

« _Si j_e l'ignore, comment va-t-il le prendre ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que déjà le blond lui avait sauté dessus. Elle le repoussa soudainement, gênée de la situation et honteuse.

« Naruto : _Ce soir, on fête ton arrivée_ !

Sakura : _Quoi _? »

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son cou. C'est alors qu'un garçon de la bande avec d'imposants sourcils lui fit un clin d'œil non dissimulé. Elle ressentit un haut de cœur à cette vision. Il se présenta par la suite : **Rock Lee**. Une tête que Sakura n'était pas prête d'oublier. Les quatre personnes restantes déclinèrent leur identité elles aussi. **Shikamaru Nara** qui se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là; **Aburame Shino**, celui là, Sakura l'avait confondu au départ avec un vendeur de drogue ou tout autre personnage suspect. Au final elle apprit qu'il collectionnait les insectes et en faisait un petit commerce.

**Akimichi Choji** était un garçon rondelet, mais très sympathique, emportant toujours un paquet de chips avec lui. La deuxième fille se nommait **Tenten**, experte en arts martiaux. Elle avait un caractère décidé qui ne déplaisait pas à Sakura.

La compagnie emmena donc la nouvelle élève aux cheveux roses dans une brasserie voisine au lycée pour fêter son arrivée, qui était tenue par **Sarutobi Asuma** et sa séduisante femme, **Kurenaï.** Malgré ses contestations, Sakura fut obligée de les suivre.

« _Est-ce_ ça la vie d'une lycéenne banale ? »

Cette question qui lui avait traversée l'esprit resta sans réponse.

* * *

**Chapitre présentation terminé ! **

**Je suis en écriture du prochain... Apparition de l'Akatsuki :D **

O

**Merci d'avoir lu, une pensée pour l'auteur ;)**

**A bientôt ! **

**MP.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nouveaux ennuis

**Bonjour !**

**Désolée de cet ENORME retard, mais j'ai passé un bon moment à l'hôpital =X **

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, elles me rendent folle de joie :D**

**Bonne lecture,**

**MP.**

.

* * *

X

**Chapitre 2 : Des nouveaux ennuis.**

Quand le réveil de Sakura sonna à 7h du matin, elle l'écrasa à l'aide son poing. Son humeur était massacrante. Elle était fatiguée de la veille, et malgré les bons souvenirs qu'elle s'était faite, elle ne voulait plus participer à ce genre de sortie. Une aura d'amour s'était installée au dessus du groupe dès leur arrivée à la brasserie.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute : Hinata aimait Naruto.

Lee aimait Sakura.

Kiba aimait toutes les belles filles.

Shikamaru aimait une certaine Temari, dont il avait prononcé le nom plusieurs fois durant la soirée.

Tenten n'avait cessé de vanter l'intelligence du cousin de Hinata.

Choji adulait la belle Ino et Shino ne portait d'importance qu'à ses insectes.

« Sakura : _Je déteste ce genre de situation…_ _dit elle tout haut_ »

Elle regarda son plafond, puis soupira avant de se lever. La journée allait être longue.

**XxX**

Quand elle arriva dans la classe, Sakura comprit de suite que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Ses camarades abordaient un air triste et sérieux, alors que les pleurs d'une jeune fille retentissaient. Cela interpella immédiatement Sakura. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit pour y trouver Ino en larme. Son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues, et son fond de teint également.

« _Ont-_ils un air grave pour ça ou parce qu'elle pleure ? »

Quand la blonde releva les yeux vers Sakura, ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau et elle repartit pour une crise. Quand à la « _coupable_ », elle recula et se mit côté de Naruto.

« Sakura : _Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

Naruto : _Et bien, c'est…_

Ino : _**SASORI-KUN **! Il m'a plaquée ! Larguée ! Il ne veut plus de moi_ !

Sakura : _Ah…_ »

C'est le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche. Ino se leva alors, et poussa Sakura avec colère. Ne comprenant pas ce geste, la fille aux cheveux rose ne se défendit pas.

« Ino : _C'est tout ce que tu as à dire_ ?

Sakura : _Et bien…_

Ino : _Mademoiselle est nouvelle et elle pique déjà les copains des autres ? Tu n'es qu'une… Qu'une __**pute**_. »

La baffe de Sakura résonna dans la classe. Ino se tenait la joue, les larmes aux yeux. Un silence pesant s'abattu instantanément. Le regard des élèves passait de la blonde à l'autre fille.

« Sakura : _Premièrement_ _je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Deuxièmement, je ne t'autorise pas à me traiter ainsi alors qu'on ne se connaît pas encore personnellement_. »

Ino baissa les yeux, honteuse de son insulte injustifiée. La voix de Sakura était posée, presque rassurante.

« Sakura : _Je veux bien écouter ce que tu as à me dire, mais au calme…_ »

Elle lui sourit doucement, et la blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elles sortirent dans le couloir sous les regards admiratifs de leurs amis. Elles marchèrent quelques mètres avant que Ino prenne la parole. Elle rongeait ses ongles vernis, stressée. De toute évidence, la rupture n'avait pas due se dérouler correctement.

« Ino : _C'était_ _après avoir **couché **avec lui_… »

La bouche de Sakura s'ouvra d'hébétement. Coucher ? Faire l'amour ? A son âge ? N'avait elle pas dit qu'elle était avec lui depuis quelques jours seulement ?

« Ino : _Si je voulais le garder il fallait bien… Je me rhabillais et j'ai vu dans son regard quelque chose de différent. C'est là qu'il m'a jetée._

Sakura : _Et qu'ai-je à voir avec ça ?_

Ino : _Il a dit exactement ça : 'Ino, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie à mourir avec toi, mais il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là._ '

Sakura : _C'est direct…_

Ino : _Et ce n'est pas fini, je me suis énervée, et lui demandais si il avait rencontré une autre fille…_ »

**XxX**

Sakura courrait dans les couloirs, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers. Elle allait le tuer, le frapper jusqu'à la mort, le torturer, le fusiller, l'éventrer. Comment avait il osé ? Après ce que Ino lui apprit, elle avait demandé la localisation de la célèbre classe de l'Akatsuki pour mettre à ce Sasori une claque monumentale. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la salle, son courage disparaissait. Elle voulait toujours des explications, mais qu'allait elle dire en entrant à l'improviste ?

Elle décida de ne pas y penser, et continua d'avancer, la haine au ventre. Quand elle aperçut la porte rouge que la blonde lui avait décrite, elle inspira profondément. Elle fit craquer ses doigts sur les quelques mètres de distance. Brusquement elle ouvrit la porte, essoufflée. Elle vit Sasori assis sur une chaise, tenant un magazine à la main. Elle le pointa du doigt avant de s'exclamer d'une voix forte :

« Sakura : _**TOI **_! »

Le jeune homme regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche.

« Sasori : _Moi ? demanda t il en souriant_.

Sakura : _J'ai à te parler_.

X : _Ça ne vous dérange pas d'interrompre mon cours ainsi_ ? »

Sakura rougit fortement avant de se retourner vers le professeur qui lui avait parlée. Elle s'excusa brièvement, confuse.

« Sasori : _De toute manière, votre cours n'est pas intéressant_.

Professeur _: Que_ ?

X : _On sait toutes ces notions depuis longtemps_… _Vous devriez être au courant_. »

Le garçon roux aux piercings devant le bureau avait dit cela d'une voix imperturbable. Il semblait dévisager l'instituteur, le défiant presque.

« Professeur : _Excusez moi **Monsieur** Pein._

Pein : _Ce n'est rien, on vous remplacera. Vous pouvez partir maintenant_. »

L'homme sortit de la salle, dépité, en laissant la totalité de ses affaires sur son bureau. Offusquée, Sakura ne bougea pas, impuissante devant la scène. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sortit de ses pensées, irritée.

« Sakura : _Comment oses tu virer un prof comme ça ? Tu n'as pas de moral ?_

Pein : _Ma famille finance ce lycée à 90%, alors je vire qui je veux._

Sakura _: C'est contraire à toutes règles de savoir vivre !_

Pein : _Et je peux très bien te faire exclure également. »_

Le self contrôle qu'il utilisait pour parler tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs de la jeune fille. Même si il était riche, il n'avait aucun droit de décider du sort de quelqu'un. Elle allait répliquer une nouvelle fois quand un bras entoura sa taille. Elle réprima une insulte avant de regarder le visage de ce pervers.

Il était plus grand qu'elle, et avait des cheveux gris plaqués en arrière. Son regard matait littéralement Sakura de haut en bas, s'attardant sur sa poitrine un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Il était beau, certes, mais comme tous les élèves présents dans cette salle. Lui aussi devait être immensément riche. La jeune fille lui pinça la main pour se dégager de son emprise. Elle avait rencontré trois garçons qui composaient cette classe, et n'en aimait aucun.

« Sakura : _Ne me touche pas. Dit elle sèchement_

Pein : _C'est vrai Hidan, elle est venue pour Sasori à ce que j'ai compris, pas pour toi._

Hidan _: C'est pas de ma faute si elle est bonne…_ »

Il fit un sourire plein de sous entendus à Sakura, ce qui lui valut un air dégoûté de la part de celle-ci.

« Sasori : _Alors, Sakura, que se passe t il ?_

Sakura : _Je… Ce que tu as dit à Ino._

Sasori : _Ino… ? Ah oui ! Ton nom est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit._

Sakura : _J'attends des excuses._

Sasori : _Pourquoi ? C'était plutôt un compliment pour toi._

Sakura : _Dire que je suis un meilleur coup ? Un compliment ? »_

Les autres n'avaient en aucun cas l'air surpris.

« Hidan : _Tu l'as baisée ?_

Sakura : _**NON !** répondit elle à la place de Sasori_ »

Sakura avait crié ça sur Hidan qui la regardait d'un air agréablement étonné. Elle soupira longuement pour stopper l'envie de meurtre qui montait en elle. Soudain, une voix féminine se fit entendre. Une rose parmi les épines. La fille avait les cheveux bleus, ce qui n'étonna pas Sakura, ayant elle-même les siens rose. Le regard doux que Pein portait sur elle laissait sous entendre qu'elle était très proche de lui.

« X : _Vous devriez arrêter vos gamineries_.

Sasori : _Konan… lâcha t il_

Konan : _Sakura c'est ça ?_

Sakura : _Oui._

Konan : _Sasori, je te prie de vouloir sortir de cette salle avec Sakura pour régler le compromis qui règne entre vous_. »

Le roux jeta un regard furtif à Pein qui acquiesça de la tête. Alors, Sasori empoigna Sakura avec force et l'emmena à l'extérieur, sans se préoccuper des autres. Une fois à l'abri des autres élèves, il la relâcha sans oublier de marmonner une injure. La jeune fille tenait son bras endolori, il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Elle le regarda méchamment encore une fois, mais cela n'avait aucunement l'air de l'effrayer.

« Sasori : _Bon… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Concrètement je veux dire_.

Sakura : _Des excuses._

Sasori : _Excuse moi._ »

Un silence tendu s'installa. Il lui avait adressé des excuses, certes. Néanmoins elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Sakura : _Et je veux que tu dises la vérité à Ino._

Sasori : _D'accord._

Sakura : _Et… Que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça._ »

Depuis le début elle avait remarqué ce sourire qu'il abordait à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle. Il la toisait presque, cherchant à percer sa véritable personnalité. Cette situation l'amusait fortement. Une nouvelle élève qui ne connaît rien de l'Akatsuki avec un fort caractère, et un physique avantageux. Sasori avait trouvé son nouveau passe temps. Il s'approcha alors de Sakura, sûr de lui.

Elle recula de deux pas, son sourcil droit en accent circonflexe.

« Sakura : _Ne t'approche pas de moi._

Sasori : _Tu comptes m'en empêcher ?_ »

Frapper un des élèves les plus riches du lycée était une mauvaise idée, Sakura le savait plus que bien. Si il y avait des retombées, son père la reprendrait avec elle et elle serait encore obligée de déménager.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la main que Sasori avait glissée dans ses cheveux roses. Quand elle comprit dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, son seul réflexe fut de ne rien faire.

Contre toute attente un baiser lui fut volé. Rapide, non désiré et pourtant sensuel.

« X : _Saso ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je… __**Ah**__, je dérange_. » dit une voix douce qui résonna dans la tête de Sakura.

La jeune fille reprit alors ses esprits et repoussa violemment Sasori qui aborda un sourire vainqueur. Des larmes de honte montèrent aux yeux de Sakura qui concentra sa force dans son poing. Le coup partit aussi vite que le baiser fut volé. Sasori recula de quelques mètres, surpris et désorienté par la brutalité d'une jolie fille qui à première vue, paraissait sans défense.

« Sakura : _Je vous __**HAIS**__ ! Toi et ta classe_ ! »

Elle fit demi tour, la haine et la peur remplissant son regard. Elle n'osa pas regarder le deuxième garçon qui était arrivé, étant sûre qu'il faisait également parti de l'Akatsuki. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers sa classe, tout en marchant le plus rapidement possible, de peur que Sasori ne la rattrape et lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce.

« _Ce n'est_ pas le moment de regretter. » pensa t elle à moitié convaincue.

**XxX**

Sasori était planté au milieu du couloir, avec à ses côtés le propriétaire de la douce voix que Sakura avait perçu.

« X : _Elle t'a pas loupé…_

Sasori : _La ferme **Dei-Dei**._

X : _J'aimerai bien que tu m'appelles par mon prénom : **Dei-da-ra**._

Sasori : _Je le ferai quand tu arrêteras de me surnommer '**Saso**'_. »

Ils se sourirent tous deux, ironiquement. Deidara était une beauté androgyne des cheveux blonds mi longs, une mèche recouvrant un de ses yeux bleus, des traits fins et un sourire ravageur continuellement installé sur son joli visage.

« Deidara : _Elle était très mignonne en tout cas…_

Sasori : _Hum…_ »

Un silence s'installa, où les deux garçons fixaient l'endroit où la jeune fille avait disparu.

« Deidara : _Son nom, **c'est…**_** ? **» demanda t il avec un sourire non dissimulé.

X

* * *

**Sasori, petit pervers ! Je l'aime x)**

**Merci d'avoir lu, 'une pensée pour l'auteur !'**

**Je vous embrasse tous et toutes xD**

**A bientôt...**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Nouvel ennemi

**Bonjour, un mois pour poster ce chapitre, mais pour être franche :**

**Je n'avais AUCUNE inspiration.**

**Comme je suis un peu perfectionniste sur le bords, j'ai préféré attendre plutôt que de poster un chapitre nul.**

X

**Désolée du retard et bonne lecture !**

X**  
**

**_Merci à toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment... Waouh ! :D_  
**

.

* * *

x

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel ennemi.**

**.  
**

« _Sakura-Chan_ ? »

La nommée Sakura reprit ses esprits immédiatement. Détournant les yeux des cerisiers qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la fenêtre du cours, elle regarda Naruto quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il lui sourit amicalement. Depuis _l'incident_ de la matinée, elle s'imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios possibles et imaginables. Celui qui revenait le plus, et dans lequel elle se faisait virer du lycée sous les rires moqueurs des élèves de l'Akatsuki, lui donnait la chair de poule à chaque fois.

Elle avait frappé Sasori Akasuna. Il le méritait, certes, mais Sakura regrettait quelque peu son geste. Cela faisait quelques heures que son poing s'était écrasé sur la joue du jeune homme, et elle ne l'avait encore dit à personne. Elle sentit alors le regard de Naruto, toujours fixé sur elle.

« Sakura : _Oui ? chuchota t elle_

Naruto : _Ça ne va pas_ ? »

Elle réfléchit deux secondes puis décida d'aborder le sujet.

« Sakura : _Si, par pur hasard, quelqu'un venait à frapper un élève de l'Akatsuki, que lui arriverait il ?_

Naruto : _Tu as frappé un élève de l'Aka… ?_

Sakura : _Chut ! dit elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres_

Naruto : _Et bien, tu vas certainement te faire renvoyer_. _Répliqua t il naturellement_ »

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Tout espoir disparut subitement. Le remarquant, le blond murmura un « _Courage_ » à son encontre. C'est à ce moment qu'il reçut une craie en plein milieu du front. Sakura et lui regardèrent leur professeur aux cheveux gris, qui souriait comme à son habitude. Kakashi Hatake, grand, séduisant, portant en permanence un masque, étant allergique au pollen. La plupart des élèves le soupçonnaient d'avoir une relation secrète avec la jolie et caractérielle Mitarashi Anko. La femme s'occupait du club de Karaté, et ses disciples devaient avoir beaucoup de volonté pour supporter ses entraînements.

« Kakashi : _Je dérange votre petite conversation ?_

Naruto : _Un peu oui…_ »

La deuxième craie atteint sa cible une fois de plus.

« Kakashi : _Passons._ »

Naruto fit la moue et marmonna des insultes envers l'homme.

« Kakashi : _Je disais donc que votre professeur titulaire m'a fait passé une information. Nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de musique._ »

La majorité des élèves baillèrent. Dans leur classe, personne n'avait eu le courage de prendre cette option. A part Sakura, qui n'avait pas peur, ou plutôt qui avait la volonté, de rester une heure en plus dans l'établissement certains jours. Elle avait choisi Art et Musique comme option facultative. De toute manière, arrivée chez elle, elle serait seule, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était résolue à prendre les deux. La jeune fille maniait déjà un instrument : le piano. Bien qu'elle ne savait jouer qu'un seul morceau, et très lentement.

« Kakashi : _Ce rôle sera tenu par __**Uchiwa Itachi**_. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit. Les regards se tournèrent vers Sasuke, dont le visage restait impassible. Néanmoins, la haine qui se reflétait dans ses yeux ne passait pas inaperçue. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire des deux frères. L'aîné a littéralement coulait l'entreprise de leurs parents grâce à l'aide de certains de ses amis, laissant sa famille sans un sou. Bien que cette affaire ait fait polémique, personne ne connaît la raison de cet acte. Tout ce que les gens savent, c'est que Itachi n'est plus considéré comme un Uchiwa, et que son jeune frère Sasuke n'a plus jamais repris contact avec lui depuis. Quelques filles soupirèrent alors, déçue de ne pas avoir choisi l'option. Itachi Uchiwa était également renommé pour sa beauté et son charme hors du commun.

« Kakashi : _Donc Sakura, tu pourras commencer tes cours à partir de demain._

Sakura _: D'accord_. »

Elle jeta un regard discret à Sasuke, qui ne lui prêta aucune attention, comme d'habitude. Bien que les ragots le décrivaient comme un homme au caractère froid, Sakura avait hâte de rencontrer le deuxième Uchiwa, et puis, peut être qu'au fil du temps il lui donnerait la raison de sa trahison envers sa famille.

« _Enfi_n, faut pas trop rêver… » songea t elle.

* * *

_**A la fin des cours…**_

Sakura, bretelle de sac posée sur l'épaule, avançait tranquillement vers la sortie. Elle avait attendu plusieurs minutes après la sonnerie, pour être sûre de ne pas tomber sur Sasori. Elle avait du feindre une envie pressante pour que Naruto la lâche et rentre chez lui avant elle. Elle l'adorait, mais certaines fois, elle avait vraiment envie de le baffer.

Réajustant son uniforme, Sakura soupira lentement. Pourquoi, quand elle avait enfin trouvé un lycée où sa scolarité se terminerait entièrement, fallait il qu'elle joue à la plus forte ? Elle sortit de l'enceinte de l'établissement, elle s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle quand une voix familière l'interpella.

« X : _Haruno Sakura_… »

Elle laissa échapper un « _merde _» puis fit la sourde en accélérant ses pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était regarder ses pieds, et jouer le rôle de la fille innocente. Elle sentit les ondes de colère derrière elle se rapprochaient. Une main attrapa son sac et elle fut contrainte de se retourner pour faire face à Sasori.

« Sakura : _Ah, tu m'as appelée ? demanda t elle avec un sourire_ »

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du jeune homme.

« Sasori _: Te fous pas de moi…_

Sakura : _Je…_

Sasori : _Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé ce matin. D'ailleurs je dois avouer que pour une fille, tu as beaucoup de force_. »

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à la joue du garçon : un bleu s'était installé.

« Sakura : _Si tu veux des excuses, sache que je ne…_

Sasori : _Je m'en fiche totalement_.

Sakura : _Quoi ?_

Sasori : _Venant de quelqu'un comme toi, des excuses n'ont pas vraiment de valeur. »_

Sakura le traita intérieurement tandis que son for intérieur le frappait à coup de cahiers.

« Sasori _: Après ton intervention dans notre classe et le magnifique coup que tu m'as donné, la plupart d'entre nous veulent te virer du lycée. Et bien sûr, s'arranger pour que tu ne sois prise dans aucun autre établissement_. »

La jeune fille l'écoutait parler, incrédule. Elle avait sans aucun doute fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Elle allait finir seule, pauvre, célibataire, reniée de sa famille et alcoolique. Néanmoins, sa fierté était tellement grande qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas s'abaisser devant cette classe de petits bourgeois.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à sa situation. Pour le moment, elle devait négocier.

« Sakura _: Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?_

Sasori : _Comme je suis quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil, je vais te laisser le choix_. »

Sakura avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« Sasori : _Soit tu te fais exclure, et adieu tout espoir de vivre une vie convenable…_

Sakura : _Ou_ ?

Sasori : _Ou tu te mets au service de l'Akatsuki._

Sakura : _C'est-à-dire_ ? »

Il soupira longuement avant de répondre.

« Sasori : _Notre ancien esclave ne nous amuse plus_.

Sakura : _Esclave ? demanda t elle a moitié craintive_

Sasori : _Oui, il s'occupait des tâches ingrates, tel que chercher nos affaires au pressing le matin, nous recopier les cours, être prêt à rester après les cours pour différentes raisons, nous obéir aussi, et j'en passe_. »

Le sourire sadique qu'il avait fait ne rassura pas Sakura. Elle avait le choix entre la condamnation à une vie sans futur et l'enfer. Au point où elle en était elle ne se dit qu'une seule chose : autant passer un pacte avec le diable.

Dans un effort gigantesque, et en mordant sa lèvre, elle serra la main tendue de Sasori. Cette décision allait sans doute interférer dans son rêve d'une vie de lycéenne banale, mais elle n'avait finalement pas vraiment le choix. Elle allait se faire haïr par toutes les groupies du lycée, se faire traiter, voir même frapper par certaines, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle savait se défendre.

« Sasori : _Au fait, ne compte par sur nous, surtout sur moi, pour rendre ta scolarité et ta vie faciles. Mon chauffeur attend, à demain Sakura_ ! »

Il repartir en sifflant, un sourire victorieux affiché sur son beau visage. Un homme en costume lui ouvrit la portière d'une limousine, et il rentra dedans, sans oublier de faire un signe de main à Sakura. Celle-ci ne réagit pas et se contenta de regarder la voiture démarrer, puis disparaître dans un virage.

« Sakura : _**SALE CON**_ ! »

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Sakura balança son sac avec violence sur son lit. Durant le court trajet qu'elle avait fait, jusqu'à sa chambre, elle avait épuisé son stock d'insultes. Mais selon elle, toutes ses grossièretés réunies ne suffisaient pas encore pour décrire Sasori, et l'ensemble de l'Akatsuki. Elle devait contenir sa colère, par n'importe quel moyen. Après avoir attrapé son coussin, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, imaginant la tête du garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Après plusieurs vingtaines de coups de poing et coups de pied donnés dans ce pauvre coussin, Sakura se stoppa. Elle s'allongea à terre près de son lit et soupira. Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle tourna la tête vers la droite pour regarder la pile d'affaires qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de ranger.

« Sakura : _Ça me changera les idées…_ »

Peu motivée, elle se releva lentement pour mettre un peu de rangement dans la pièce. Quelques cartons contenant de la décoration traînaient un peu partout dans son appartement, mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Son père n'était pas là pour lui dire de ranger et de nettoyer, et sa mère était partie depuis longtemps. Sakura ne l'avait vu qu'en photo, et ne comptait pas la chercher pour renouer des liens.

Le temps passa rapidement, mais la pile d'affaires n'avait diminué que de moitié. Soudain, une mélodie se fit entendre.

« _Le_ téléphone ? »

En courant, elle se précipita vers l'entrée, et décrocha aussi rapidement que possible.

« Sakura : _Oui, allo_ ?

Ino : _Sakura ? C'est Ino_.

Sakura : _Ah, tu vas bien_ ?

Ino : _Oui… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui._

Sakura : _C'est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier. _

Ino _: J'y tiens ! Ça te dirait de faire une sortie avec moi et les autres filles ?_

Sakura : _Pourquoi pas ! Quand ?_

Ino : _Disons samedi soir, soit prête pour 19h, on viendra te chercher. »_

De sa main droite, Sakura nota les paroles de la blonde sur un post it. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit.

« Sakura : _Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?_

Ino : _J'ai regardé ton dossier ! _

Sakura : _Mais…_

Ino : _A demain Sakura ! Bye ! »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Reposant le téléphone sur la table, Sakura souriait. Enfin elle allait participer à des sorties entre filles, chanter dans les karaokés et regarder des films à l'eau de rose dans un canapé en mangeant du pop corn !

Elle détacha ses cheveux, et tout en chantonnant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où une bonne douche l'attendait. Pendant un instant elle oublia même que le lendemain, elle devrait subir les brimades de la classe qu'elle détestait tant.

« _Oh et _puis après tout, ça ne doit pas être si terrible… »

* * *

_Quelque part dans un bar chic de Konoha…_

Un groupe de jeunes hommes à la beauté bluffante parlait tranquillement, et attirait malgré lui les regards admirateurs des filles présentes. Habits de marque, bon goût, bien coiffés, physique très avantageux, il était normal qu'on les toise. Un de ces « dieux », aux cheveux rouges, fit alors taire les autres et aborda un sujet à moitié sérieux.

« Sasori : _Nous avons une nouvelle marionnette_ ! »

Une lueur d'intéressement apparut dans les yeux de tous ses camarades. Un blond qui était assis reposa son verre avant que les autres ne l'imitent.

« Deidara : _Et quel est son nom ?_

Sasori : _Sakura Haruno. Vous vous souvenez peut être d'elle…_

Deidara : _C'est une fille Saso…_

Sasori : _Je sais. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. J'avais envie de changement, pas vous ? demanda t il en s'adressant aux autres_. »

Il eut le droit à des réponses favorables de la part de tous les élèves de l'Akatsuki. Deidara soupira : une fille en esclave, depuis le début de leur scolarité, il n'avait eu que des élèves de sexe masculin. Cela l'inquiétait concernant le comportement de certains d'entre eux. Il jeta un regard Hidan qui souriait, à moitié soul puis à Sasori, totalement satisfait.

Intérieurement, tous jubilaient. Et une seule pensée hantait leur esprit : « _**Vivement demain**_ ! »

* * *

.

**Voilà, à bientôt, plus _rapidement_ cette fois ci, enfin j'espère :P**

**Une pensée pour l'auteure de nouveau célibataire, AHAH ! xD**

** MP**

.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Nouvelles tâches

**Après 3 semaines de vacances bien méritées, me revoilà ! **

**Les chapitres suivants sont notés dans un petit calepin que j'avais emmené avec moi...**

**Bref, _MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_ pour vos reviews !**

**Je répondrai à celles de ce chapitre, promis.**

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelles tâches**

Le bruit du réveil fit ouvrir lentement les yeux de Sakura. Elle regarda un instant le plafond avant d'écraser l'appareil. Elle pensa un court moment à la journée qui allait démarrer. Si elle faisait semblant d'être malade, l'Akatsuki allait elle l'oublier ? Elle opta pour un non, plus probable. Bien qu'ayant mal dormi, elle se leva à contre cœur et rentra dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une longue douche chaude. Son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire quand l'eau mouilla ses cheveux.

Elle était au milieu de cette classe de riches, attachée à une chaîne, en train de cirer les chaussures de chacun des élèves. Puis la lessive, le repassage, les cours qu'elle devait suivre à leur place, et les insultes qu'on lui lançait. Elle avait oublié certains passages, mais l'essentiel était là. Même dans ses rêves elle les détestait.

Un moment plus tard, ses cheveux roses retombant légèrement sur ses épaules, Sakura sortit de son immeuble, sac de cours à la main. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait elle se rendre dans la classe de l'Akatsuki ou attendre qu'un d'entre eux vienne la chercher ? Elle opta pour la deuxième solution, espérant toujours que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Elle marcha sans encombre jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, où une fille blonde à queue de cheval et une à frange et aux cheveux lisses l'attendaient. Quand elles aperçurent Sakura, un large sourire s'étala sur leur visage. Celle-ci accéléra l'allure pour arriver jusqu'à elles plus rapidement.

« Ino : _Tout va bien ?_

Sakura : _Oui oui !_ »

Mais les regards qu'elle portait à droite puis à gauche avec un air craintif ne passèrent pas inaperçus.

« Hinata : _Tu as l'air préoccupée…_

Sakura : _Il faut que je vous parle d'urgence. _

Ino : _On t'écoute ! s'exclama t elle, toujours heureuse d'être au courant des derniers potins_

Sakura _: Je vous résume la chose : J'ai donné un coup de poing à Sasori, je me suis enfuie, à la sortie il m'a dit de choisir entre l'exclusion ou devenir une sorte d'esclave pour l'Akatsuki… _»

Les deux filles qui l'écoutaient avaient perdu le fil à partir de «_ coup de poing à Sasori _». Jamais quelqu'un n'aurait osé frapper un élève de l'Akatsuki. De plus, Sasori était un des meilleurs partis de cette classe. Sa famille avait fait fortune dans l'art des poupées et marionnettes artisanales. Celles-ci se vendaient dans le monde entier, et à des prix mirobolants. C'est ainsi qu'à présent, Sasori vivait dans une immense maison, et était sûr de reprendre le business de son père, étant fils unique. Son avenir prometteur était déjà tracé.

« Ino : _Waouh… Et tu as choisis l'exclusion_ ?

Sakura : _Bien sûr que non !_

Ino : _Tu aurais du. _

Hinata : _Depuis la rentrée, ils ont déjà eu 10 esclaves. _

Sakura : _Et que sont ils devenus ?_

Ino : _La plupart ont préféré quitter l'établissement d'eux même, et les autres ont tout simplement laissé leur place._ »

A ces mots, une goutte de sueur perla le long du cou de Sakura.

« Ino : _Mais bon, leur côté autoritaire fait parti de leur charme ! _

Sakura : _Comment peux tu dire ça alors que tu t'es faite larguée par l'un deux ?_

Ino : _Ils ne sont pas tous pareils_ ! »

Hinata regarda Sakura avec un air compatissant, personne ne pouvait changer Ino en ce qui concernait les hommes.

* * *

La première heure de cours avait débuté depuis un quart d'heure, et Sakura n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'Akatsuki pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle regarda Naruto assis à la table à côté d'elle. Il le remarqua et rougit furtivement, pour ensuite lui faire un signe de main. Elle ria devant son comportement et fit de même.

« Naruto : _Ce soir, je pourrai te raccompagner ? Chuchota t il_

Sakura : _J'ai cours de musique, désolée !_ »

Il acquiesça malgré lui. Mais Sakura ne voulait absolument pas rater sa première leçon, par respect et pour voir à quoi pouvait ressembler le frère de Sasuke.

Soudain, quelqu'un tapa à la porte, faisant cesser le cours du professeur Iruka Umino, le plus sympathique d'entre tous. Durant son cours, les élèves riaient, et lui riait avec. Il avait l'air d'être proche de Naruto. La raison est qu'il s'est occupé de lui quand il était petit. Mais Iruka ne lui faisait aucun traitement de faveur. Il était gentil, mais savait séparer travail et sentiments personnels.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et à chacun de ses pas, les battements de cœur de Sakura s'accéléraient. Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas Sasori, ni aucun autres. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un élève totalement banal et inconnu. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira de soulagement.

« X : _C'est un mot pour une élève de cette classe._ »

Le garçon tendit au professeur Iruka un papier rouge. Un « _Oh_ » de surprise échappa de la bouche de chacun des élèves, sauf de celle de la concernée par ce petit billet. Hinata se retourna alors vers elle, presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Hinata :_ C'est un mot de l'Akatsuki ! Et habituellement, ça n'annonce pas une bonne nouvelle._ »

Sakura releva les yeux quand Iruka lui tendit le papier sous le regard de tous les élèves présents. Elle le prit sans trembler et le lut rapidement.

_Sakura Haruno__, vous êtes conviée à venir nous rendre une petite visite une fois ce papier en main._

_**PS**__ : Tu as 5 minutes._

La jeune fille chiffonna le papier avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

« Iruka : _Tu peux y aller. _

Sakura : _Merci._ »

Elle l'avait remercié, mais aurait largement préféré qu'il lui dise de rester jusqu'à la fin de son cours. En cinq minutes... comment pouvait elle arriver jusqu'à leur classe en cinq petites minutes ? Après être sortie de la classe, Sakura se mit à courir. Elle traversa de nombreux couloirs, et ne comptait plus le nombre de portes qu'elle avait passées.

Cinq minutes trente plus tard, elle était enfin arrivée devant cette fameuse porte rouge. Elle était essoufflée, et étant déjà en retard, elle en profita pour remettre correctement ses cheveux. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, et resta un instant dans cette position. Elle pouvait encore faire demi tour… Mais elle le regretterait sûrement par la suite.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Sasori : _Une minute de retard. Dit il tout sourire _»

Sakura lui rendit un sourire forcé en pensant « _Enfoiré_ » tellement fort qu'il avait certainement entendu.

« Sasori : _Entre…_ »

Elle lui obéit malgré elle, retenant son envie de lui envoyer son genou dans ses parties sensibles. Elle reconnut quelques visages parmi le peu d'élèves présents. Konan, Pein et Hidan si sa mémoire était bonne. Néanmoins un détail la dérangea : il n'y avait pas de professeur dans la salle.

« Sakura : _Vous n'avez pas cours ?_

Pein _: J'ai viré le nouveau._

Sakura : _Encore ? s'exclama t elle_

Pein : _Il est arrivé avec trois minutes de retard. _

Sakura : _Mais…_ »

Elle se retint de continuer, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se fasse bien voir. Ils étaient vraiment peu dans cette classe… Huit gosses de riches. Les plus grosses fortunes du pays, ce lycée avait bonne réputation grâce à eux finalement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura fut plus que surprise quand deux bras l'étreignirent avec tendresse. Elle repoussa le garçon de toutes ses forces avec un cri de frayeur. Quand elle croisa son regard rempli de tristesse elle culpabilisa quelque peu.

_« Il_ est… **Mignon**. »

Avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, son visage enfantin, sa chemise mal boutonnée et sa poche de pantalon remplie de sucettes, il n'avait pas l'air de provenir d'une famille de millionnaires. Il sortit une sucette à la fraise de sa poche, arracha le papier et la mit dans sa bouche en faisant semblant de bouder.

« Sakura : _Euh… Désolée_ ? »

Le garçon releva lentement les yeux avant de sourire à Sakura amicalement.

« Tobi : _Mon nom est Tobi, Mademoiselle Haruno._

Sakura : _Enchantée._ »

Allait il l'appeler ainsi à chaque fois ?

« X : _Alors tu as un an de moins que nous ?_

Sakura : _Oui_. »

Sakura avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient en première, et donc ses aînés. Celui qui lui avait adressé la parole avait des tatouages représentant des branchies sur ses joues, les cheveux relevés en piques et une peau anormalement bleu quand il était posté à la lumière. Il avait du charme lui aussi, de plus il dégageait un sentiment de sympathie assez agréable.

« Kisame : Je _m'appelle Kisame Hoshigaki, mon père contrôle tout le système maritime voisin_. »

Autant dire qu'il était riche, très riche.

« Sakura : _Tout cet argent, ce n'est pas une trop grosse responsabilité ? »_

Les élèves réprimèrent un rire moqueur.

« Sakura _: Quoi ?_

Kisame : _Kakuzu est là pour gérer nos comptes. _»

La personne assise au fond de la classe releva la tête avant de se remettre à lire. Sakura avait aperçu quelques cicatrices sur son visage hâlé. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'air d'avoir envie d'engager une discussion.

« Sasori : _Il est extrêmement doué, et on le paie plus que bien pour son travail. _»

Kakuzu s'occupait de chacun des comptes des différents élèves de l'Akatsuki. Bien que lycéen, il avait déjà un métier, et ses habits de marques confirmaient ce qu'avait dit Sasori.

« X : _C'est bien que notre esclave soit aussi jolie ! __**Encore une pleurnicharde…**_

Sakura : _Je…_

Zetsu : _Zetsu, ravi Sakura. __**Evite de m'approcher à moins de deux mètres**__._ »

Sakura était littéralement perdue. Ce garçon donnait deux avis différents, et en changeant de voix. A présent, elle avait une raison d'avoir peur. Il avait très certainement une double personnalité, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Ou bien il était fou à lier, ce qui lui paraissait tout aussi probable.

En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchants. A part peut être un… Elle regarda fixement Sasori pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle soupira. Quel dommage qu'il avait hérité d'un sale caractère !

« Sasori : _Au fait, j'ai envie d'un croissant._ _Dit il doucement_

Tobi : _Tobi voudrait des bonbons !_

Kisame : _Tu pourras aussi me ramener un sandwich._

Hidan : _Une bière pour moi chérie._

Pein : _Un paquet de chips._

Konan : _J'aimerai bien une part de tarte aux fraises s'il te plait._

Kakuzu : _Une grande bouteille d'eau fraîche._

Zetsu : _Un paquet de __**chewing-gums.**_ »

Sakura resta bouche bée pendant un instant. Devait elle exploser de rire ou bien étaient ils sérieux ? Elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de sortir de l'établissement, et encore moins pour faire des courses. Elle cherchait des réponses dans leur regard, en vain. Sasori s'approcha alors d'elle et lui accrocha un badge en forme de nuage rouge au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire concernant son geste, bien que cela la titillait.

« Sasori : _Tu pourras sortir sans problème. _

Sakura : _D'accord… Et pour l'argent_ ? »

Pein lui tendit une carte bleue avec le même nuage dessus.

« Pein : _C'est la carte de nos esclaves, Kakuzu surveille les dépenses, alors évite d'acheter certaines choses que nous ne t'aurions pas demandé_. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête de haut en bas même si le « _esclave_ » l'énervait quelque peu. Point **positif **: elle pouvait sortir du lycée sans donner de raison précise et se promener en ville, même si c'était pour acheter les encas de ces messieurs. C'est alors que la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit lentement.

« X : _Désolé les gars, Konan, ma moto ne voulait pas démarrer._ »

* * *

.

**A bientôt, une pensée pour l'auteur ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :D**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle erreur

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Chapitre 5 en ligne, profitez en.**

**Merci pour vos reviews **

.

_**Fan2sasu : J'aime ton esprit sadique ! Pour les longueurs des chapitres... J'essaierai de faire plus long maintenant. **_

_**Komakii : Merci pour ta review :)**_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle erreur**

Cette voix… Sakura la reconnut immédiatement : c'était celle du garçon de la veille. Un timbre doux, chaleureux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'inconnu. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Il était simplement beau. Contrairement à la veille, il avait mis un bandeau sous sa mèche, pure question d'esthétique. Cela lui donnait un air plus insolent, mais il dégageait toujours autant de charme. Quand il remarqua la fille aux cheveux roses, il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle rougit rapidement avant de baisser les yeux.

« Kisame : _Justement Deidara elle va faire une petite course, tu veux quelque chose ?_

Deidara : _Euh… Un paquet de clopes. _

Sakura : _**QUOI **__? Cria t elle, choquée qu'une personne puisse fumer à cet âge._

Sasori : _Obéit ! Sinon exclusion._

Sakura : _Sale…_

Sasori : _Oui ? J'ai mal entendu…_

Sakura : _Rien. J'y vais. Dit elle tout sourire »_

Elle sortit de la classe en vitesse pour se diriger vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle ne vit pas Deidara rire à gorge déployée devant le mini spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant lui entre Sasori et la jeune fille. En plus d'être jolie elle avait un fort caractère, elle lui plaisait bien.

* * *

_« Gosses_ de riches de **m*rde**… Si j'avais su… »

Sakura, le sac du magasin à la main, regardait avec lassitude la montée qu'elle devait grimper. Bon, elle n'avait pas fait attention en descendant, trop occupée à insulter l'Akatsuki. A présent elle avait mal aux pieds, tenait un sac plastique qui coupait la peau de ses doigts et était bien remontée contre ses tortionnaires. Elle repensa à la tête du commerçant quand elle était arrivée à la caisse avec tous ses articles. Il fut surpris au départ, puis en voyant son badge, il lui lança un regard compatissant.

Montant avec courage la pente qui semblait devenir de plus en plus raide à chacun de ses pas, Sakura préparait sa vengeance. Elle n'allait pas se laissait faire, oh non ! Elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen, avec un sourire sadique sur le visage. Quand elle arriva en haut, sur une surface totalement plane, elle soupira, épuisée.

« _Pas _question que je fasse ça tous les matins. »

Elle retourna lentement vers le lycée, où le gardien la laissa rentrer sans problème. Dans les couloirs elle croisa quelques élèves qui la scrutèrent de haut en bas en s'attardant sur le nuage accroché sur sa chemise. La jeune fille accéléra son allure, n'aimant pas être fixée. Après quelques escaliers montés et une minute de marche dans les couloirs, elle arriva devant la porte rouge qu'elle détestait tant. Cependant, elle n'hésita pas cette fois ci et l'ouvrit avec violence.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle sursautèrent puis fixèrent Sakura avec un regard accusateur.

« Sakura : _Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? demanda t elle ironiquement_

Sasori : _Je m'abstiendrai de tous commentaires…_ »

Sakura le baffa mentalement. Elle déposa le sac plastique sur le bureau vide puis s'installa devant la porte. Ils prirent ce qu'ils avaient demandé avant de se rasseoir.

« _Mêm_e pas un merci… » Songea t elle

« Tobi : _Mademoiselle Sakuraaaaa ! s'exclama t il d'une voix faible_

Sakura : _Oui ? dit elle en s'approchant de lui_

Tobi : _Tobi n'aime pas la réglisse ! _

Sakura : _Tu n'es pas obligé de la manger tu sais ?_

Tobi : _Moui…_ »

Il fit une moue adorable qui rendit à la jeune fille sa bonne humeur. Elle avait toujours voulu un petit frère comme ça.

« Deidara : _Où sont mes cigarettes ?_

Sakura : _Tiens, c'est pour toi. »_

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet en carton. Il regarda l'étiquette avant le comprendre ce qu'il contenait.

« Sakura : _Ça t'évitera de te ruiner la santé… murmura t elle avant de partir, appelée par Konan_ »

Le blond sourit franchement avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Il prit un patch et le colla au niveau de son épaule. Jamais un de leur esclave n'avait eu le culot de faire ça.

* * *

« Konan : _Ce gâteau est tout simplement excellent Sakura ! »_

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le sourire chaleureux et rassurant de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle avait des traits fins et possédait des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le gris clair et le bleu. Élément la caractérisant : une fleur blanche accrochée dans sa coiffe qui la rendait plus féminine qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Sakura : _Merci !_

Konan : _Où l'as-tu acheté ?_

Sakura : _Au rayon pâtisserie de la superette_. »

Konan fit un air choqué avant de reprendre.

« Konan : _Je ne savais pas que ce genre de boutique faisait de si bonne chose. Pour tout avouer, je n'y ai__** jamais **__mis les pieds_ ! »

Ce fut au tour de Sakura d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Cette fille assise devant elle, une fourchette en plastique à la main, n'était jamais rentrée dans une supérette. C'était donc ça la vie des gens riches. Devant l'air ahuri de Sakura, Konan posa son couvert puis reprit la parole.

« Konan : _Mon père tient à ce que j'ai le meilleur. Enfin, le meilleur d'après lui. Les repas sont livrés par des traiteurs, alors pas besoin de faire les courses._

Sakura : _Tu n'as pas envie de faire les choses normalement ?_

Konan : _Si, bien entendu. Mais si mon père l'apprenait ça serait une grande déception pour lui_.

Sakura : _Juste pour des courses ?_

Konan : _Depuis mon enfance c'est ainsi. Alors si je me mettais à acheter mes repas dans ce genre d'établissement, il le prendrait mal_. »

Un silence s'installa. Bien qu'elle faisait partie de l'Akatsuki, Konan plaisait beaucoup à Sakura. Elle était mature, forte et déterminée. De plus, elle avait l'air de s'intéresser au mode de vie de la classe moyenne de la société. Elle donnait presque l'impression d'être un oiseau emprisonné dans une cage faite d'or et de diamants.

Quand elle avait souri durant la conversation, Sakura n'avait pas retrouvé le sourire si frais qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir peu avant. Tous ces sourires de commande donnèrent envie à Sakura de changer les idées à Konan : son regard triste ne trompait personne.

« Sakura : _Tu peux toujours m'accompagner sans rien acheter._

Konan : _Excellente idée ! s'exclama t elle »_

Son sourire se rayonnant et ses yeux pétillèrent de gaieté. Un sentiment de fierté remplit le cœur de Sakura. Elle était presque heureuse à cet instant. Si les autres élèves n'avaient pas été là, tout aurait été parfait. Soudain quelque chose se brisa au sol et des éclaboussures atterrirent sur la jambe de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna vivement, cherchant l'individu coupable de ceci.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le garçon à la chevelure grise. Sa bouteille de bière, à présent en mille morceaux, était explosée au sol, le liquide qu'elle contenait étalé à côté. Il semblait plus agacé qu'énervé.

« Sakura : _Oui ? demanda t elle _

Hidan : _Cette bière est dégueulasse. _

Sakura : _Et tu avais besoin de la jeter à terre ?_

Hidan : _Réflexe._

Sakura _: D'accord… murmura t elle à moitié convaincue_. »

Hidan la dévorait du regard, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. D'ailleurs elle ne l'aimait pas non plus.

« Sakura : _Tu comptes peut être sur moi pour t'en acheter une autre_ ?

Hidan : _J'ai pas dit ça. Répliqua t il sans aucune sympathie._

Sakura : _Et donc ? _»

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers leur nouvelle _« esclave_ ». Celle-ci retint son souffle. Le garçon était plus grand qu'elle et paraissait assez musclé si il tentait quelque chose, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

A sa grande surprise, il passa à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Sakura laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Hidan : _Donc, évite de te retrouver toute __**seule**__, surtout si **je** suis dans les parages…_ »

Il lui avait susurré cette phrase à l'oreille, d'une voix suave. Sakura eut d'abord un sursaut de surprise puis rougit violemment. Était ce un avertissement ?

« Sasori : Sakura, viens ici. »

« _Qu_'est ce qu'il me veut **encore **? »

Elle alla se poster en face de lui, les yeux pleins de défis.

« Sasori : _Je veux juste de donner quelques instructions._

Sakura : _Mmh._

Sasori : _Demain matin il faudra que tu ailles chercher nos affaires au pressing. Nous devons assister à un cocktail. _

Sakura : _Quoi d'autre ?_

Sasori : _Chacun de nous a ton numéro de portable_.

Sakura : _Vous avez fouillé dans mon dossier ? s'exclama t elle »_

Une veine apparut sur sa tempe.

« Sasori : _Si_ _un de nous veut te joindre le week-end pour te demander un service._

Sakura : _Ça veut dire que je suis à votre disposition 7 jours sur 7…_

Sasori : _Tu comprend vite finalement_ ! »

La jeune fille se retint de prendre la chaise à côté d'elle pour assommer son interlocuteur.

« Sakura : _C'est hors de question !_

Sasori : _Tu veux vraiment te faire exclure ? lui demanda t il en souriant. Point positif : ton père n'aura plus à payer ta scolarisation. Déjà qu'il ne gagne pas grand-chose… De plus, je peux toujours le faire virer de son boulot ! Il pourra toujours travailler dans ma maison comme domestique._ »

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans la salle. Sasori avait une trace rouge sur sa joue, représentant les cinq doigts de Sakura. Elle avait accepté qu'il la traite d'esclave, qu'il se moque d'elle ouvertement, mais en aucun cas il n'avait le droit de parler ainsi de son père. D'accord il ne touchait pas une grande somme d'argent pour son travail. Néanmoins, il faisait de son mieux pour subvenir au besoin de sa fille.

« Sakura : _Je t'interdis de parler de mon père de cette manière._ »

Un silence pesant entourait à présent Sakura. Elle l'avait **encore** frappé. Et cette fois ci, elle lui avait donné un ordre.

« Sasori : _Ça je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter._ »

Le regard froid que le garçon lui lança la fit frissonner. Deidara se leva alors, prenant Sasori par l'épaule.

« Deidara : _Allez Saso… Sasori. Se corrigea t il en voyant la colère s'installer sur le visage de son camarade. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te remette à ta place de temps en temps._ »

Sasori ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer devant lui, où Sakura se tenait debout. Il dégagea le bras du blond avec dédain.

« Sasori : _Sakura, tu peux retourner en cours. _

Sakura : _Quoi ?_

Sasori : _Si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, un conseil : __**Dégage**__._ »

Sakura avala difficilement sa salive. Sans demander son reste, elle fit demi tour afin de sortir de la salle. Au dernier moment, elle jeta un regard furtif à Sasori qui affichait un sourire. Un sourire sadique, presque malsain. Les mains de Sakura devinrent moites. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

.

* * *

**Terminé pour aujourd'hui, **

_**pensez à moi **_

**A bientôt !**

PS** : Vous allez peut être être choqués par le prochain chapitre...**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle epreuve

**Amis lecteurs, je vous soutiens en ce jour de rentrée ! (Pour ceux qui sont concernés bien entendu ).**

**En cadeau : Ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère vous faire oublier les cours un instant grâce à celui ci...**

**.**

**_MERCI_ à tous les reviewers anonymes & inscrits qui prennent la peine de me laisser un petit mot :D 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle épreuve.**

Quand Sakura retourna en classe, deux heures de cours étaient déjà passées. Elle aurait pu revenir plus tôt, mais elle avait flâné dans les couloirs une bonne demie heure, repensant à l'expression de Sasori. Sur ce coup là, elle avait peur.

« _C_e sale type… »

Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'en rendre compte et de les remettre correctement. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards interrogateurs depuis qu'elle avait franchit le seuil de la classe, mais la jeune file n'avait pas le courage de lui expliquer.

Le reste des cours de cette matinée se déroula normalement, entre les soupirs des élèves et les questions idiotes de Naruto qui avaient comme seul but de faire rire ses camarades. Quand la sonnerie du midi retentit, Ino, Hinata et Naruto se précipitèrent sur Sakura.

« Naruto : _Sakura-Chan ! Tu m'as manquée pendant ces deux heures !_

Sakura : _Tu peux m'appeler Sakura tout court tu sais_ _?_ »

Il la regarda d'un air surpris avant de rougir discrètement.

« Naruto : _Eh bien, tu m'as manquée Sakura. Dit il tout sourire_. »

Hinata ressentit un léger pincement de cœur en voyant le visage radieux du garçon.

« Ino : _Comment ça s'est passé ? _

Sakura : _A part le début et la fin, ça pouvait aller._

Ino : _On veut __**TOUT**__ savoir ! s'exclama t elle avec les yeux remplis d'espoir_

Sakura : _Ça risque d'être long_.

Ino : _Aucune importance._

Sakura : _Bon, quand j'ai ouvert la porte je suis tombée sur Sasori qui…_ »

* * *

Sakura continua son récit sur le chemin du réfectoire, en direction de la cantine. Durant tout le repas, Ino, Naruto et Hinata furent plus concentrés sur les paroles de leur amie que sur leur assiette. Sakura découvrit un de ses dons : elle imitait Sasori à la perfection. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de prendre l'air le plus snob qu'elle pouvait, et de répéter ce qu'il lui avait dit avec une nonchalance incroyable. Cela avait le mérite de faire rire ses 3 camarades présents.

Une fois son histoire finie, les réactions de ses amis furent partagées.

Naruto voulait absolument qu'elle cesse d'obéir à l'Akatsuki dans son ensemble et qu'elle se rebelle contre eux. Il avait d'ailleurs proposé à Sakura de l'héberger si elle se faisait exclure, lui aussi vivant seul.

Ino conseilla à sa nouvelle _« meilleure amie »_ de continuer à être leur esclave. D'après la blonde, c'était une chance de les côtoyer et de leur parler.

La voix de la sagesse, Hinata, donna son avis avec prudence. Sakura ne devait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais elle devait apprendre à se contrôler. Donc, ne plus réagir excessivement comme ce matin.

Sakura soupira longuement ; devait elle s'excuser auprès de Sasori ? Elle hésita longuement et décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. De toute manière, elle ne le reverrait que le lendemain.

Elle prit alors la pomme se situant dans le coin de son plateau et la croqua à pleines dents.

* * *

Assise tranquillement à sa place, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 16 H 30. La sonnerie allait retentir dans quelques secondes, ensuite elle avait cours de musique avec le frère de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiwa. Elle se tourna pour regarder le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il était vraiment beau, mais la sociabilité n'avait pas l'air d'être son point fort.

Un bruit strident de sonnette fit sursauter les élèves.

« Naruto : _Merci mon dieu !_ »

Le professeur Izumo expira bruyamment à cette remarque, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Tous les adolescents se levèrent, faisant crisser leur chaise sur le sol. Seule Sakura prit le temps de ranger convenablement ses affaires dans son sac.

« Naruto : _Cours de musique ?_

Sakura _: Cours de musique._

Naruto : _On fera la route ensemble un autre jour... ?_

Sakura : _C'est promis ! dit elle en souriant_. »

Naruto lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir de la salle en lui faisant de grands signes. Ino et Hinata sortirent également, après avoir parlé quelques instants avec leur amie.

« Izumo : _Sakura, dépêche toi, je dois fermer la classe. _

Sakura : _Oui Monsieur._ »

Elle lui obéit, et eut la surprise de voir Sasuke adossé contre le mur. Il la regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Sasuke : _Ce soir, évite de parler de moi à mon frère. _

Sakura : _D'accord._

Sasuke : _Et évite de te faire embobiner. _

Sakura : _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

Sasuke : _Tu verras par toi-même. »_

Il repartit, aussi mystérieux que ses dires. En tout cas, c'est la première fois que Sakura l'entendait faire de si longues phrases ! Elle sourit alors doucement. Ce garçon était vraiment un bloc de glace humain.

La fille aux cheveux roses sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche. Dessus, était marqué en majuscule « **_Cours optionnels_ **». D'après cette fiche, elle devait se rendre à l'étage en dessous, dans la salle de musique.

« _Lo_gique… »

Sakura s'étira puis se mit en route, d'assez bonne humeur.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

Sakura se tenait devant la porte de la salle, les mains moites à cause du stress qu'elle éprouvait. Elle se vit alors postée en face de la porte rouge de l'Akatsuki. Elle chassa cette vision de son esprit en secouant la tête. Elle respira une bouffée d'air et prit son courage à deux mains : elle frappa à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Elle refit plusieurs fois son geste, en vain. De toute évidence, il n'était pas encore arrivé. Sakura posa sa main droite sur la poignée et la tourna doucement. La salle n'avait pas été fermée à clef. La jeune fille entra sans faire de bruit.

« Sakura : _Il y a quelqu'un_ ? »

Elle dut se contentait du silence en guise de négation. A côté d'une large fenêtre, Sakura put apercevoir un magnifique piano noir. La pièce n'était pas grande, il n'y avait que le piano, un canapé, et une table basse où étaient déposées quelques partitions.

Machinalement, Sakura s'approcha de l'instrument. Elle posa ses doigts fins sur les touches et appuya. Quelques notes s'élevèrent dans l'air avant de disparaître.

A cet instant, la jeune fille entendit la porte de la salle se fermait.

« _Il _est **enfin** là ! »

« Sakura : _Vous êtes en retard_ ! _Dit elle sur un ton de plaisanterie._

X : _Je ne crois pas_. »

C'était une voix familière qui avait dit ces mots, suivis d'un bruit de pas. Sakura se retourna pour le voir et lui faire face.

« Sakura : _Ça alors, tu n'es pas rentré chez toi Hidan ?_

Hidan : _J'avais quelque chose à régler._

Sakura : _Ah oui ? Demanda t elle en reculant d'un pas_. »

Il souriait, Sakura devait avouer qu'il était beau, et que dans d'autres circonstances il lui aurait plu. Néanmoins, elle savait très bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête à cet instant.

« Sakura _: Itachi-Sensei va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre_. »

« _Enfi_n, j'espère… » Songea t elle.

« Hidan : _Je suis ici pour t'informer : ton prof a un empêchement de dernière minute_. »

Un « _Et merde_ » traversa l'esprit de Sakura. Elle était seule avec ce pervers dans une salle vide, après les cours. Dans cette situation, elle aurait pu lui envoyer son sac à la figure mais il n'avait rien tenté pour le moment et elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire virer. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était… Fuir.

« Sakura : _Alors je n'ai pas de raison de m'attarder ! A demain_. »

Elle passa à côté de lui avec une certaine assurance, se dirigeant vers la porte. Son bras fut retenu par une poigne ferme. Celle-ci la tira en arrière avec force et la fit basculer. Sakura tomba lourdement sur le sol de la salle. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent soudainement. Une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de ses mains qui avait amortit sa chute.

« Hidan : _Tu comptais aller où ? demanda t il, amusé._

Sakura : _Loin de toi_. »

Il rit discrètement. Comment cette fille osait lui répondre ainsi alors qu'il venait d'être violent avec elle ?

Il attrapa le poignet de sa « _victime _» et la traîna jusqu'au canapé sans ménagement. Il l'allongea dessus et put apercevoir ce qu'il voulait depuis le départ : de la peur dans ses yeux verts.

Quand à Sakura, elle avait essayé de se débattre, de le mordre, en vain. Il était beaucoup trop fort, et bien qu'elle savait mieux se défendre que la plupart des filles, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

« Sakura : _Lâche moi connard_ ! »

Hidan tira violemment les cheveux roses de Sakura qui réprima un cri de douleur. Il lui lécha le cou avec envie.

« Sakura : _A l'aide !_ »

Le garçon soupira.

« Hidan : _Il n'y a personne à cette heure._ _Dit il machinalement_

Sakura : _Non…_ _murmura t elle »_

Hidan enleva la cravate de Sakura et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. La fille se débattait, et chaque fois, le garçon souriait.

Une fois les boutons enlevés, Hidan profita de la vue : Le visage de Sakura rouge de colère et de honte, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et son soutien gorge noir qui la rendait encore plus appétissante.

Malgré les protestations et les cris de la jeune fille, il remonta la jupe de celle-ci. Elle arriva à le griffer au visage. Du sang apparut sur la joue de Hidan qui profitait de la douleur.

A ce moment, il désirait Sakura plus que n'importe qu'elle autre fille...

* * *

Sakura enleva son uniforme et le jeta à terre avec dégoût. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Des suçons dans son cou, des traces rouges un peu partout sur ses bras et des yeux gonflés. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tremblait. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues.

Elle les essuya en reniflant avant d'enfiler son peignoir.

Cette soirée et cette nuit seront consacrées à la télévision, ainsi qu'aux jeux vidéo. De toute manière, Sakura n'avait pas l'intention de retourner en cours.

Elle prit un DVD qui traînait sur sa table basse et le mit dans le lecteur.

A présent, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était d'oublier le temps d'une soirée et d'une nuit ce qui lui était arrivé.

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

Le réveil de Sakura sonna, à la même heure que d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois ci, elle l'éteignit sans prendre la peine de se lever. Elle avait joué aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à 4h du matin, sans interruption.

Elle avait l'intention de faire une grasse matinée, néanmoins la lumière qui traversait ses rideaux l'empêcha de se rendormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura se leva donc et jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier. On était un jeudi… Cela faisait seulement quatre jours depuis son arrivée à ce lycée.

Elle soupira longuement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Ouvrant le frigo pour trouver la bouteille de jus d'orange, elle remarqua la post it collé à la porte de l'appareil.

« Sakura : _J'avais complètement oublié_… »

_**Samedi : 19h. Soirée filles Hinata et Ino. Etre prête !**_

Elle se rappela également des affaires qu'elle devait aller chercher au pressing ce matin.

« _Ta_nt pis… »

Le temps passa rapidement comparé à quand elle était en cours. Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux : gras malheureusement.

« _Une _bonne douche arrangera ça. »

C'est alors que Sakura aperçut son uniforme toujours au sol.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Hidan la tenant fermement, sa chemise déboutonnée, sa jupe relevée. Sakura massa ses poignets machinalement.

Tout ça aurait pu être pire. Elle avait partiellement préservé son innocence…

Il avait touché l'intimité de la jeune fille, cela n'était peut être pas un viol, mais pour Sakura, c'était tout comme. C'était au moins une tentative.

Si un professeur n'était pas arrivé et n'avait pas intervenu, cela aurait été beaucoup plus loin. Il avait sans doute été alerté par les cris de Sakura. Elle ne l'a même pas remercié, trop occupée à courir aussi loin que possible de la salle et de l'établissement.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives.

« Sakura : _Aujourd'hui… Journée lecture_. »

Oubliant sa douche, elle se dirigea vers sa petite bibliothèque et prit un roman, puis un autre, jusqu'à qu'une pile se forme. Elle en avait bien pour toute la matinée et l'après midi avec ça.

* * *

**Chapitre fini !**

**Une pensée pour l'auteur ? :)**

**Courage pour votre rentrée et aux parents ! **

**A bientôt...**

**MP.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle visite

**Ah les cours, les devoirs et les DS ... Tout ça me prend du temps, donc désolé sir je poste en retard :S**

**Bref, Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa et encourageant 3**

.

**Merci aux anonymes & aux inscrits, vous faites mon bonheur ! *_* **

.

**Bonne lecture à vous tous(tes) !**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle visite.**

La sonnerie du réveil retentit de nouveau. Sakura écrasa avec haine l'appareil.

« _MERDE !_ »

On était vendredi, demain c'était férié. Donc, cela ne changerait rien si elle ratait les cours une journée de plus elle avait tout le week-end pour rattraper. Sakura réfléchit, était ce une si bonne idée de fuir ainsi ? Elle soupira, ne voulant pas faire d'efforts de réflexion.

Remontant sa couverture jusqu'au dessus de sa tête pour échapper à la lumière du petit matin, elle pensa à l'Akatsuki. Qu'allait elle faire lundi, quand les cours reprendront ? Elle était bien obligée de retourner au lycée un jour ou l'autre.

Sur ces pensées, elle tomba doucement dans les bras de morphée...

* * *

_Au lycée de Konoha…_

« _**ENCORE ?**_**_!_** »

Sasori avait hurlé ceci sur le porteur du billet rouge. Le pauvre garçon n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

« Sasori : _Reste pas planté là !_

Elève _: Oui Monsieur_ ! »

Il disparut aussi vite que possible. Sasori fulminait : Sakura avait été absente hier, ce qui était déjà difficilement pardonnable, et elle se permettait de ne pas venir aujourd'hui !

« Konan : _Elle est peut être malade._

Sasori : _Elle était en pleine forme quand je l'ai vue la dernière fois ! _

Konan : _Il a sûrement du lui arriver quelque chose._

Sasori : _Si tu le dis. Répliqua t il sèchement._ »

Konan soupira. Sasori pouvait vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs à certains moments. Quand à Hidan qui fumait paisiblement sa cigarette, il n'avait parlé à personne de sa petite tentative. Il se contentait de regarder Sasori s'énerver et les autres s'inquiéter. Le garçon n'avait aucun remord concernant ses agissements de toute manière.

« Deidara : _Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer… Son téléphone est toujours éteint ?_

Tobi _:** Affirmatif** ! Tobi vient de vérifier. _

Deidara : _Il ne reste plus qu'une solution_. _Dit il d'une voix grave.»_

Les autres le regardèrent, surpris.

« Deidara : _Je vais lui rendre visite._ »

* * *

Sakura se réveilla lentement. Elle fixa le plafond un moment avant de s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Encore une journée à ne rien faire. Elle attrapa son portable posé sur la table de chevet et décida de l'allumer.

« Pas possible… »

**50** appels manqués.

**10** nouveaux messages.

Sakura inspira longuement avant de connaître l'identité de ceux qui s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. Les appels provenaient de la plupart d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se doutait que c'était un élève de l'Akatsuki, mais préféra ne pas tirer de conclusion trop rapide. Naruto, Ino, Hinata avaient eux aussi essayé de la joindre. Cela fit sourire la jeune fille.

Elle passa aux messages, impatiente.

Cette fois ci, elle devina le propriétaire du numéro inconnu. Comment ? A cause de ça :

« _Tout le monde veut savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas là Mademoiselle Sakura ! **Tobi** s'inquiète ! xxx_ »

Elle passa les sept autres sms de sa part. Naruto lui en avait envoyé un, et cela la rendait heureuse.

« _Sakura, ça va ? T'es malade ? Blessée ? Tu me manques pendant les heures de torture ! Enfin, de cours. Donne moi vite de tes nouvelles !_ »

Sakura se promit de lui répondre plus tard. Elle adorait le blond comme un frère. Le message d'après était de Ino et Hinata.

« _On s'inquiète pour toi, tu vas bien ? On espère que tu seras sur pied samedi soir. Il faut **ABSOLUMENT **que tu nous décrives Itachi ! Est il aussi beau qu'on le dit ? Gros bisous !_ »

La fille aux cheveux roses avala sa salive. Devait elle raconter ses amies ce qu'il lui était arrivée ? En tout cas, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le faire.

Il restait un message à lire. Sakura pria pour que ce ne soit pas Hidan qui la menaçait ou qui l'avertissait qu'il recommencerait. Quand elle lut le nom de l'expéditeur, elle fut agréablement surprise.

« _Te voir en classe me manque, j'espère que tu vas bien. Reviens vite _! »

« _Ki_ba… » Pensa t elle, soucieuse.

Un bruit de grincement la fit sortir de ses pensées. Quelqu'un avait ouvert sa porte d'entrée. Paniquant, Sakura attrapa l'arme secrète que son père lui avait acheté au cas où : sa bombe anti agression. Elle allait enfin pouvoir la tester sur quelqu'un, bien qu'elle avait dans l'idée de la garder bien au chaud pour Hidan.

A pas de loup, elle alla se placer contre le mur à côté de sa porte.

Les pas de l'individu approchaient. Quelques secondes plus tard elle vit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre tourner. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient lentement sur son front.

A peine la porte ouverte, Sakura gaza la personne qui lâcha un cri de douleur.

« X : _Sakura, c'est moi !_

Sakura : _**Hein** ?_ »

* * *

Deidara tenait à présent une bassine remplit d'eau tiède. Il s'était assis sur une des chaises de la petite cuisine, guidé par Sakura.

« Sakura : _Rince toi les yeux ! »_

Il obéit, ayant l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse piquer autant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond voyait toujours un peu flou. Sakura était debout devant lui, les bras croisés et un air sévère sur son visage.

« Sakura : _Comment es tu rentré ?_

Deidara : _J'ai crocheté la serrure._

Sakura : _Tu ne pouvais pas sonner comme tout le monde ?_

Deidara : _Parce que tu comptais m'ouvrir ? »_

Sakura tilta à sa question. Bien sûr que non, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé rentrer.

« Sakura : _Et qu'est ce qui t'amène ?_

Deidara : _Je viens m'informer. Tu n'as pas l'air malade, ni blessée, alors pourquoi as-tu séché les cours hier ? Et pourquoi comptais tu le faire aujourd'hui ?_ »

La jeune fille réfléchit, elle n'avait aucune raison valable. Comment réagirait il si elle lui disait la vérité ? Elle préféra garder ça pour elle pour le moment, de toute manière elle ne voulait pas en parler ni s'en rappeler.

« Sakura : _Il_ _faut une raison pour sécher les cours maintenant ?_

Deidara : _Maintenant que tu as été choisie pour être notre escl… Domestique personnelle, oui._

Sakura : _Je n'ai rien demandé. Sasori m'a juste fait du chantage_. »

Deidara soupira, cette fille était vraiment têtue. Dans un élan de sympathie, elle lui proposa du thé, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Pendant qu'elle préparait celui-ci, il essaya de retrouver une vue normale. Il frotta ses yeux, les plissa, les rinça jusqu'à revoir à peu près net. Il remarqua alors que Sakura était en peignoir devant lui, en train de verser l'eau dans les tasses.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, son peignoir arrivait au dessus de ses genoux et ses gestes étaient souples ; même de dos il arrivait à trouver des détails qui la rendaient encore plus jolie.

« Sakura : _Voilà ! s'exclama t elle_ »

Elle se retourna puis posa les tasses sur la table. C'est à ce moment que Deidara, ayant retrouvé la vue, vit ses poignets rougis. Sur son cou, il put aussi apercevoir quelques suçons.

« Deidara : _Qui t'a fait ça ?_

Sakura : _Je… Ce n'est pas…_

Deidara : _Qui ? »_

Il l'avait demandé une nouvelle fois, plus sèchement avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Sakura : _Hidan. Répondit elle, les larmes aux yeux_. »

Deidara sentit une vague de colère grandir en lui. Il réussit à se calmer à moitié en se massant les tempes.

« Deidara : _Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

Sakura : _Je ne veux pas en parler. _

Deidara : _Ne m'oblige pas à te reposer la question_. »

Sakura fut parcourue d'un frisson puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle raconta ce qui s'était passé. Les minutes défilèrent, où Deidara envisageait sérieusement de tuer Hidan. Quand Sakura finit son récit, toute sa colère s'évapora et il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Elle fut d'abord choquée par ce geste, puis se serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Elle devait avouer que parler lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, jusqu'à ce que Sakura s'en rende compte et le repousse gentiment en rougissant.

« Deidara : _Désolé._

Sakura : _Pas grave…_ »

Un silence gênant s'installa.

« Deidara : _Euh, je vais retourner au lycée. _

Sakura : _Bonne idée ! dit elle en souriant._

Deidara _: A lundi alors._

Sakura : _Oui, à lundi. »_

Il lui sourit chaleureusement avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit puis sortit dans le couloir. Il fit quelques pas sans se retourner jusqu'à ce que Sakura l'interpelle.

« Sakura : _Merci._ »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix douce et reconnaissante qui fit rougir le blond. Il lui adressa un signe de main avant de se remettre à marcher. Cette fille était vraiment bien.

* * *

Deidara ouvrit la porte rouge de l'Akatsuki violemment. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais il se devait de le faire. Il chercha Hidan des yeux, celui-ci était assis, les pieds posés sur la table en face de lui, une cigarette à la main. Le blond s'approcha de lui et concentra sa force dans son poing. Il le frappa au visage sans ménagement. Un coup suffit pour que du sang coule du nez de Hidan.

« Hidan : _Putain t'es malade_ ? »

Leurs camarades regardaient Deidara avec stupeur, ce n'était pas son genre d'être violent.

« Pein : _Deidara, explique toi._

Deidara : _Ce connard a essayé de la violer !_

Hidan : _Et j'y serai arrivé si ce prof n'était pas_… »

Deidara lui asséna un autre coup avant d'être retenu par Kisame. Konan abordait un air choqué et regardait à terre comme pour trouver une réponse à une question inconnue.

« Pein : _Hidan, lundi tu présenteras tes excuses à Sakura._

Hidan : _Et si je veux pas ? demanda t il en essuyant le sang sur son visage._

Pein : _Alors considère l'entreprise de ton père comme morte, et ton héritage envolé_. »

Le garçon aux cheveux gris soupira d'exaspération. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en reprit une tandis que Konan s'approcha de Deidara, à présent calmé.

« Konan : _Elle va bien ?_

Deidara : _Lundi elle ira mieux_. »

La fille lui sourit et alla s'asseoir près de Pein. Deidara les regarda ensemble, toute l'Akatsuki savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble en dehors des cours, mais ils préféraient rester discrets ici. Le blond les envia un instant avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être sérieux avec les filles et il fuyait les relations durables.

« _Faut p_eut être que je me retrouve une copine… » Songea t il.

* * *

_Le lendemain après midi…_

Sakura se trouvait devant un cruel dilemme : que mettre pour une sortie entre filles ? Elle hésitait entre jean, jupe, robe, talons, baskets, sandales, teeshirt, débardeur, etc. Il était à présent 18h30 et elle n'était toujours pas coiffée ni maquillée.

Elle sortit une robe noire de son placard qui lui arrivait aux genoux et l'enfila sans attendre. Simple et efficace.

« _Ma_quillage… » Pensa t elle stressée.

La jeune fille se précipita dans la salle de bain et sortit sa trousse spéciale. Après ça elle devra encore choisir ses chaussures, sa veste et peut être des accessoires.

« Sakura : _Pourquoi moi ?_ »

Les minutes passèrent rapidement, et quand elle fut prête quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Elle ouvrit pour découvrir Ino, Hinata et Tenten qui, à la vue de Sakura, abordèrent un sourire rayonnant.

Avec sa robe noire légère, son gilet gris foncé sans manche et ses sandales à talon, elle ne pouvait qu'être ravissante. Son maquillage était léger et ses cheveux étaient lisses et détachés.

« Ino : _Sakura, tu es su-bli-me !_

Sakura : _Merci, vous aussi je dois dire !_ »

Ino portait une robe vert foncé et un blouson en cuir, ce qui lui donnait une allure Rock'n Roll. C'était la première fois où Sakura la voyait avec une autre coiffure que sa queue de cheval. La blonde les avait lâchés et avait accroché sa mèche à l'aide d'une pince.

Hinata avait une jupe noire et un maillot blanc large qui découvrait une de ses épaules. Elle n'avait rien changé mais s'était rajoutée du maquillage.

Quant à Tenten, sa robe rose pâle à volants lui allait à la perfection. Elle s'était faite un chignon avec quelques mèches retombant sur le côté.

« Ino : _Vous êtes toutes prêtes ?_ »

Sa question fut suivie d'un « _Oui_ » collectif. Ino tira alors littéralement Sakura hors de chez elle. La jeune fille eut à peine de temps de fermer sa porte que ses amies l'emmenèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elles se dirigèrent toutes les quatre vers une destination inconnue pour Sakura.

« Sakura : _Au fait, où va-t-on ?_

Ino : _C'est une surprise ! Lui répondit elle avec un air malicieux_. »

Cette soirée allait sûrement être **inoubliable.**

* * *

.

**Voilà fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**Peut être une _rencontre_ durant la soirée... ;)**

.

**Une pensée pour moi ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !**

**MP.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle rencontre

**Le nouveau chapitre à lire pendant votre weekend :)**

**Une nouvelle rencontre, mais qui ? Suspens... **

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWERS ! :D **

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle rencontre.  
**

Quand le groupe composé de Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Tenten arriva devant l'entrée de la boîte, de nombreuses personnes faisaient déjà la queue et attendaient pour rentrer. Ino poussa alors les filles surexcitées qui étaient devant elle et ses amies, puis se fraya un chemin dans la foule comme si elle avait ça toute sa vie.

Quand les quatre filles relevèrent la tête, essoufflées, elles virent dressé devant elles un homme imposant à la musculature impressionnante. Il était bronzé et portait des lunettes de soleil bien qu'il faisait nuit. Un calepin à la main, il notait des phrases par moment, ignorant totalement le monde qui attendait pour rentrer.

« Ino : _C'est KillerBee. Si tu veux rentrer il faut juste faire des rimes. _

Sakura : _Sérieusement ?_

Ino : _Tu vas voir_… »

La fille s'approcha du géant avec assurance.

« Ino : _Hey KillerBee, regarde par ici ! Nous sommes quatre filles assez jolies. Laisse nous entrer tu ne le regretteras pas, car un baiser tu recevras_. »

L'homme fixa Ino pendant quelques secondes puis nota le poème qu'elle avait fait dans son calepin. Il poussa la porte donnant sur l'intérieur. Ino donna un rapide baiser sur la joue du videur avant de pénétrer dans la boîte, suivie de près par ses camarades. La porte se referma derrière elles dans un bruit sourd.

Des jeunes de leur âge dansaient sur la piste de danse, certains restaient assis au bar ou sur les fauteuils avec leur verre posé sur la table devant eux. L'endroit était très classe et paraissait assez huppé.

« Ino : _C'est là où j'ai rencontré Sasori pour la première fois._

Sakura : _Ah…_ »

C'est alors que Sakura eut une révélation.

« Sakura : _**Minute**__, tu veux dire que l'Akatsuki vient ici ?_

Ino : _Oui certaines fois, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils sont là, ne t'inquiète pas._

Sakura : _J'espère !_ »

Comment Ino pouvait elle emmener Sakura dans cet endroit sachant pertinemment qu'elles avaient une chance sur deux de tomber sur les tortionnaires de la fille aux cheveux roses ? Celle-ci soupira. La musique était beaucoup trop forte pour elle, et les gens installés au bar ne semblaient pas très nets.

« Ino : _Je vais danser les filles, qui vient se défouler avec moi ?_

Tenten : _J'arrive !_ »

Elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de la foule tandis que Hinata et Sakura s'assirent dans un canapé situé dans un coin calme.

« Hinata : _Tu ne vas pas danser ?_

Sakura : _Ce n'est pas mon point fort ! Et toi ?_

Hinata : _Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer…_

Sakura : _Tout le contraire de Ino à ce que je peux voir._ »

La blonde se déhanchait au rythme de la musique comme une danseuse professionnelle, tout en se rapprochant des beaux garçons qui l'entouraient. Hinata rit discrètement en baissant les yeux au sol.

« Hinata : _J'aimerai tellement avoir son assurance_. »

Elle avait murmuré ça, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sakura de l'entendre.

« Sakura : _Alors lance toi ! _

Hinata : _Non, je… Je ne…_

Sakura : _Pourquoi pas ? Les choses ne bougeront pas d'elles-mêmes ! _

Hinata : _Mais…_

Sakura : _Le fait que tu désires changer montre qu'au fond de toi, tu as déjà commencé le faire. _»

Hinata lui jeta un regard surpris. Sakura lui sourit amicalement avant de reprendre.

« Sakura : _Et puis, si tu t'affirmes, tu réussiras à parler plus ouvertement à Naruto…_

Hinata : _Quoi ? Comment as-tu… _

Sakura : _C'est écrit sur ton front. Répondit elle en riant. Allez, __**fonce**__ !_ »

Sur ces mots elle poussa son amie vers la piste de danse. Bien que peu sûre d'elle, Hinata franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la piste et disparut au milieu du groupe de danseurs quelques minutes plus tard. Sakura était assez fière d'elle, elle devait l'avouer. Néanmoins elle se retrouvait seule à présent. C'est à ce moment que le serveur apparut et déposa un cocktail sur la table basse en face de la jeune fille.

« Sakura : _Je n'ai rien commandé. Lui fit elle remarquer, suspicieuse. _

Serveur : _C'est de la part de l'homme assis là bas, à la table des VIP._

Sakura : _Le vieux ? demanda t elle choquée en apercevant à cette table un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années_. »

Le serveur ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

« Serveur : _Non, celui de dos. _

Sakura : _Pas super pour voir à quoi il ressemble_… _Dit elle_

Serveur : _Costume noir de marque avec chemise violet foncé, du vernis noir sur ses ongles et des cheveux noir corbeau un rockeur je suppose. Et concernant son physique… Aucun mec de la boîte ne fait le poids contre lui._

Sakura : _Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?_

Serveur : _Même moi j'ai été troublé._ _Lui confia t il_. »

Sakura lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de le remercier pour ses informations. Et puis d'un côté il lui avait tenue compagnie un petit moment. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle prit le cocktail et but une gorgée.

« _Dél_icieux… »

Elle n'avait pas senti d'alcool dans le goût, ce qui la rassura. A présent elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil discrets dans la direction de l'inconnu qui lui avait offert cette boisson. Elle avait une folle envie de se lever et d'aller voir à quoi il ressemblait, néanmoins elle savait très bien que les deux hommes baraqués en costume postés à droite et à gauche de la table VIP n'étaient pas là inutilement.

Le temps passa et Sakura tenait son verre vide à la main. Ses amies n'étaient pas revenues s'asseoir depuis qu'elles avaient disparu au milieu des gens sur la piste de danse.

La fille aux cheveux roses regarda sa montre qui indiquait 21h. Cela faisait seulement une heure et demie qu'elle était assise là.

«_ J'ai_ l'impression qu'une année entière s'est passée… » Pensa t elle en soupirant.

Elle décida de regarder une fois de plus l'inconnu. Cependant il n'était plus à sa table, comme les vieux hommes d'affaires qui lui tenaient compagnie. Il ne restait que des verres vides, vite débarrassés par un serveur. Sakura regretta de ne pas être allée le voir, ça aurait sûrement été sa seule chance de faire connaissance avec lui. De toute manière, c'était trop tard elle reposa alors délicatement le verre vide sur la table.

« X : _Je vois que vous avez aimé._ »

Sakura releva la tête pour voir l'homme qui lui avait adressée la parole. Elle eut le souffle coupé devant sa prestance et le charme qu'il dégageait. Il était exactement comme le serveur l'avait décrit, néanmoins il avait oublié de parler de ses yeux de couleur pourpre. Sakura se sentit rougir, ce qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« X : _Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda t-il d'une voix calme et à la fois charmeuse._

Sakura : _Oui, bien sûr_. »

Il s'installa sur le canapé, assez près de Sakura, qui se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas déjà vu. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais sur le moment, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

« Sakura : _Merci pour le verre._

X : _Je vous en prie. Pendant un instant j'ai craint que vous n'aimiez pas, mais quand j'ai vu votre visage s'illuminait lors de la première gorgée, j'ai été soulagé._ »

Son interlocutrice osait à peine le regarder, et il l'avait remarqué. Etait ce pour cacher son rougissement ?

« X : _Alors, que fait une belle jeune fille comme vous seule ici ?_

Sakura : _Je suis venue avec trois amies, mais elles n'ont pas quitté la piste de danse depuis notre arrivée. Répondit elle timidement._

X : _Vous ne dansez pas ?_

Sakura : _Je pourrai vous retourner la question_. »

Elle s'étonna d'avoir dit ça tandis que l'homme abordait un sourire intéressé.

« X : _Comment vous appelez vous ?_

Sakura : _Sakura. Et vous ?_

X : _C'est un secret. _»

La façon dont il lui avait chuchoté ceci à l'oreille rendit Sakura rouge comme une pivoine. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire aborder par des inconnus dans des endroits pareils, et encore moins par des hommes un peu plus âgés qu'elle et aussi beaux.

« X : _Vous êtes encore lycéenne ?_

Sakura : _Oui, j'étudie à Konoha depuis une semaine._

X : _Vraiment ? s'exclama t il faussement surpris_

Sakura : _Mais ça ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu…_

X : _Expliquez moi._

Sakura : _J'ai été désignée pour être au service de certaines personnes dont je n'apprécie pas vraiment la compagnie_. »

L'inconnu rit alors discrètement, sans que Sakura ne sache pourquoi. Il regarda ensuite sa montre puis se leva. Il fouilla dans la poche droite de son pantalon et y sortit les clefs de sa voiture. Il reposa son regard mystérieux sur Sakura qui encore une fois se sentait toute petite face à lui.

« X : _J'ai été ravi Sakura._

Sakura : _Moi aussi…_

X : _Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra_. »

Il déposa un baiser sur la main gauche de Sakura qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins. Après un sourire charmeur, il sortit de la boîte sans demander son reste. La jeune fille était restée assise, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle garda son visage ébahi durant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'au retour de ses amies, essoufflées et en sueur. Leurs cheveux étaient trempés à cause de la transpiration, et la moitié de leur maquillage avait coulé. Après un moment de repos bien mérité, Ino prit la parole.

« Ino : _Tu es restée seule tout ce temps ?_

Sakura : _Pour tout avouer, pas vraiment._

Ino : _Dis nous tout ! _

Sakura : _Un parfait inconnu m'a tenu compagnie un petit moment après m'avoir offert un cocktail._ »

Tenten et Ino poussèrent un cri de joie alors que Hinata sourit à Sakura.

« Ino : _Il était beau ?_

Sakura : _Bien plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer… Confia t elle, ses yeux pétillant de malice._

Ino _: Comment ai-je pu le manquer_ ? »

La discussion continua, toujours sur le même sujet. Mais ayant épuisé son stock de questions, Ino enchaîna sur une chose n'ayant aucun rapport.

« Ino : _Au fait, tu ne nous as pas encore raconté ton cours de musique ! S'exclama t elle en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux autres filles._

Tenten : _Avec Itachi Uchiwa_… »

Sakura hésita. Elle voulait être honnête et leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé, cependant elle ne voulait surtout pas les inquiéter.

« Sakura : _Il a eu un empêchement, malheureusement_.

Hinata : _Et quand est prévu ton prochain cours ?_

Sakura : _Lundi soir. J'espère qu'il sera là cette fois_… »

Elle repensa à Hidan le temps d'une seconde, mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Hinata qui la remercia de l'avoir poussée à se lâcher. La fille aux cheveux roses promit à sa camarade de l'aider avec Naruto, bien qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'intéressait plus à elle qu'à l'Hyuga.

Les quatre amies sortirent assez vite de la boîte, agacée par la musique techno répétitive.

« Ino : _En route, direction chez Sakura !_

Sakura : _**Quoi **__?_ »

* * *

Lundi, 7h, le réveil de Sakura sonna, mais ne la réveilla pas. Depuis 5 heures du matin, elle était éveillée, allongée dans son lit quelque chose la préoccupait mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Peut être l'inconnu de samedi, ou le fait qu'elle allait revoir l'Akatsuki aujourd'hui.

De plus, elle était fatiguée de la veille. Ino, Hinata et Tenten avaient dormi chez elle puis étaient restées jusqu'au soir. Sakura avait adoré cette journée, pour une fois elle s'était faite de vraies amies, et ça pour le reste de l'année.

La jeune fille se leva alors doucement, les cheveux en désordre et avec la trace de l'oreiller sur sa joue droite. Son téléphone vibra soudainement sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait reçu un message, mais de qui ?

« _Num_éro inconnu… Encore. »

Elle ouvrit le sms, espérant qu'un miracle se produirait et que l'expéditeur soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'un élève de cette classe de riches.

« _R_até. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un message, mais plutôt une liste de courses, signée Sasori. Il avait laissé un petit mot à la fin disant qu'elle avait intérêt à revenir, avec toute son affection. Sakura sentit bien l'ironie mais ne releva pas. De toute manière, elle avait intérêt à être plus aimable avec lui maintenant, même si il ne le méritait aucunement. Si il réagissait comme Hidan… Elle ne préféra pas imaginer la scène.

« _To_ut ça à cause d'une fichue bière… »

Elle remarqua alors que Sasori avait précisé la marque de la boisson et les bonbons à éviter pour Tobi. Soit il s'occupait bien de ses camarades, soit il voulait conseiller indirectement Sakura. Celle-ci opta pour la première solution, même si elle les trouvait irréalistes toutes les deux.

Elle posa son portable à l'endroit habituel pour ensuite se lever, direction la salle de bain.

* * *

Quand elle entra dans la superette, un sourire aux lèvres, le vendeur la regarda avec surprise. Elle n'y fit pas attention et alla acheter le nécessaire en suivant la liste qu'elle avait reçue ce matin même. Elle se permit de s'acheter un croissant, Kakuzu comprendra sûrement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de déjeuner et que son estomac criait famine.

Arrivée devant le rayon spécialisé en bières, Sakura toucha ses poignets, où à la place des marques rouges, s'étaient installés des bleus s'étalant tout autour, comme un bracelet. Elle attrapa la bière voulue et partit à la caisse rapidement.

« Sakura : _Bonjour !_

Vendeur : _Bonjour jeune fille ! Je suis étonné de vous revoir._

Sakura : _Pourquoi cela ? le questionna t elle en déposant ses articles_

Vendeur : _D'habitude, quand un gamin avec votre badge ne vient plus dans ma boutique, c'est qu'il s'est fait virer !_

Sakura : _Vraiment ? J'étais malade, vous devrez donc me supporter encore un moment_.

Vendeur : _Aucun problème Mademoiselle. Dit il en souriant franchement_ »

Elle lui sourit amicalement, ce vieil homme était plutôt sympathique.

Après avoir 'payé', Sakura se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle prit une bouffée d'air et se prépara mentalement à grimper cette montée qu'elle haïssait tant puis à supporter les élèves de l'Akatsuki, qu'elle considérait comme aussi épuisant que le chemin qu'elle était obligée de faire pour satisfaire leurs désirs.

« _Cour_age Sakura. Un jour tu leur feras payer ça très cher… »

* * *

.

_**PS** : Pour voir comment Itachi était habillé, jetez un coup d'œil à mon avatar ;)_

.

**Le chapitre suivant arrive bientôt :)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé,**

**Un mot pour l'auteur ? **

**Passez un bon weekend,**

**MP.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Nouveau chevalier

**La suite rien que pour vous.**

**Ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue, mais je l'aime quand même :**)

.

_**Au risque de me répéter, MERCI AUX REVIEWERS !**_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveau chevalier**

Sakura franchit l'entrée de sa classe avec deux sacs plastiques remplis, alors que le professeur Iruka était en train de faire l'appel. Elle le regarda, le suppliant du regard de l'ignorer et de la laisser s'asseoir ; ce qu'il fit. Ses camarades la fixèrent comme le premier jour, l'air surpris. Cette fois ci, elle ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise et s'assit à sa place avec dignité.

Elle se tourna vers Naruto et lui fit un signe de main qu'il lui rendit, avec en plus un sourire éblouissant.

Les minutes passèrent, et Sakura ne regretta pas d'avoir rattrapé ses devoirs et de s'être avancée. Elle avait déjà fait toute la page d'exercices qu'ils avaient à résoudre maintenant. Naruto quant à lui, avait l'air désespéré devant tant de travail et se contentait de fixer son livre sans bouger.

Soudain, la jeune fille reçut un papier roulé en boule sur sa table. Elle le prit, curieuse, et le déplia.

_« Tu vas mieux ? Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »_

Elle chercha la personne qui lui avait écrit ça du regard. Kiba la regardait avec intérêt, et elle su que c'était lui. Elle se dépêcha d'écrire la réponse sur le papier avant de lui envoyer.

Le garçon attrapa la boulette en plein vol.

_« Oui je vais bien, merci de t'être inquiété. Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi. »_

Il sourit à la fille aux cheveux roses et s'apprêta à lui envoyer un autre mot quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

« Sakura : _Et merde. Murmura t elle_. »

Le garçon de la dernière fois entra et tendit le papier rouge au professeur. Celui-ci jeta un regard qui se voulait insistant à Sakura qui se leva, emportant avec elle ses sacs plastiques, sous les yeux de la classe.

* * *

Quand elle arriva devant la porte rouge travers laquelle elle pouvait entendre la voix des élèves de l'Akatsuki, elle s'imagina les pires scénarios possibles. Elle avait été absente quelques jours, et cela leur avait très certainement déplu. Et si ils avaient décidé de la virer ? Ou de lui rajouter des tâches encore plus fatigantes ?

Elle se secoua la tête, prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte. Elle n'entendit plus un bruit. La poignée tourna et Sasori lui ouvrit alors.

« Sasori : _Entre._ »

Elle lui obéit et franchit le seuil. Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Les images du fameux soir lui revinrent en mémoire mais elle les repoussa.

Après avoir murmuré un « _Bonjour_ » peu convaincant, elle posa les sacs sur le bureau comme la dernière fois. Les élèves se levèrent et allèrent chercher ce qu'ils avaient demandé.

Hidan se leva et regarda Sakura qui évitait son regard. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait peur de lui, mais la véritable raison pour laquelle elle faisait ceci était pour éviter de lui sauter dessus et de l'éventrer sur place avec un compas. Quand il revint à sa place, il passa près d'elle et elle crut entendre un « _**Désolé**_. » très peu sincère. Il s'excusait comme si son acte n'était pas grave…

« Deidara : _Ça va ?_ »

Sakura sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence du garçon auparavant.

« Sakura : _Oui, mieux que je ne pensais. _

Deidara : _J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes plus. Avoua t il dans un murmure. _

Sakura : _Hum ?_ »

Le blond rougit devant le regard innocent de Sakura. Il balbutia des mots que la jeune fille comprit à peine puis alla s'asseoir près de Tobi.

Sakura soupira longuement dans son coin. Elle se rappela de l'inconnu dans la boîte de nuit, et sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qu'il la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Sakura : _Sasori ? S'exclama t elle, à moitié déçue que ce soit lui._

Sasori : _On sait ce que Hidan a voulu te faire_. »

Ne s'attendant pas ça, Sakura ne trouva rien à dire.

« Sasori : _Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus ?_

Sakura : _Je…_

Sasori : _Je ne serais gentil avec toi qu'aujourd'hui d'accord ? Écoute, la prochaine fois que quelque chose dans ce genre se produit, range ta fierté et dit le à l'un d'entre nous tout de suite._

Sakura : _Oui._ »

Elle était surprise par tant de gentillesse venant de son interlocuteur, et ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Sakura : _Désolée_. »

Pourquoi avait elle dit cela ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle avait besoin de s'excuser auprès de lui, pour une raison inconnue. Il lui tapota légèrement la tête. Elle releva les yeux pour apercevoir un minuscule rougissement sur les joues de Sasori.

« Sasori : _Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, je suis agréable parce que Pein et Konan m'ont demandé de faire un effort._

Sakura : _Bien sûr… dit elle en souriant sadiquement._

Sasori : _Je peux encore te faire virer_. »

Sakura sourit intérieurement. Si seulement il pouvait rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Il s'en alla, refoulant son envie de détruire Sakura à propos de son absence, et des costumes au pressing qu'ils eurent en retard.

La fille remarqua que Konan la regardait, et elle se fit une joie d'aller lui parler. C'était injuste qu'une seule fille fasse partie de cette classe

« Sakura : _Salut !_

Konan : _Sakura, tu vas bien ?_

Sakura : _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, comment trouves tu ce gâteau ? demanda t elle_ »

Cette fois, elle avait acheté une part de gâteau chocolat-noisettes. Et vu la quantité qu'il restait à présent dans l'assiette en carton de la fille aux cheveux bleus, il devait être très bon.

« Konan : _Succulent ! _

Sakura : _J'en prendrai un encore différent demain, à moins que tu ne veuilles le choisir avec moi._

Konan : _Tu n'as pas oublié. Dit elle un sourire aux lèvres._

Sakura : _Alors ?_

Konan : _D'accord, je demanderai à mon chauffeur de me déposer à ton adresse. Dit elle en imitant une voix aristocratique. _ »

Les deux lycéennes rirent ensemble un moment avant que Konan ne reprenne la parole.

« Konan : _Au fait, j'ai réussi à convaincre mon père… Ce midi je mange ici au réfectoire_. »

Le visage de Sakura s'illumina et par réflexe elle prit Konan dans ses bras.

« Sakura : _C'est super ! _»

La fille de l'Akatsuki rougit devant tant d'affection. Ses soit disant amies de la haute société n'étaient pas aussi amicales, et auraient trouvé ce comportement totalement déplacé. Néanmoins, Konan se prit au jeu et rendit l'accolade à Sakura.

* * *

« _**Je vais lui péter le nez à cet enflure**_ ! »

Le garçon blond avait crié, ou plutôt hurlé cette menace en plein milieu du réfectoire. Hinata le tira timidement par la manche pour qu'il se rasseye. Il s'exécuta, bien que frustré.

« Sasuke : _C'est d'une discrétion Naruto_… »

L'Uchiwa passa, en compagnie de Karin et d'un autre garçon à côté de la table regroupant Konan, Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Naruto. Le brun les scruta d'un air assez hautain avant de continuer sa route.

Sakura sourit à Naruto qui commençait à peine à se calmer. Avec l'aide de Konan, elle avait raconté à ses amis ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Hidan. Ils restèrent tous muets de stupeur durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Naruto se lève soudainement et crie la phrase citée un peu plus haut, le poing levé.

« Ino : _Bon, je ne sortirai pas avec lui, c'est sûr_.

Naruto : _Encore heureux ! _

Ino : _Oh c'est bon… On dirait que c'est toi la victime._ »

Le blond allait dire quelque chose mais préféra se taire et se faire discret.

« Hinata : _Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda t elle à Sakura_

Sakura : _Je vais continuer comme avant, et puis j'ai au moins quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui fait parti de l'Akatsuki_. »

Konan rougit, se sentant visée. Elle était déjà intimidée devant la prestance et l'assurance de Ino, et bien que les amis de Sakura l'avaient accueillie comme si ils la connaissaient depuis de longues années, elle était gênée. Aucune barrière n'était dressée entre eux, même si ils avaient été surpris de voir Konan, un plateau dans les mains et faisant la queue au self comme les autres élèves.

« Konan : _D'ailleurs, Naruto, quelqu'un a déjà cassé le nez de Hidan à ta place_.

Sakura : _Vraiment ?_

Ino : _Qui ça ? demanda t elle avec excitation_.

Konan : _Deidara, il était vraiment très énervé_. »

Sakura rougit alors.

« Ino : _Ton __**chevalier**__ servant ? Ajouta t elle avec un clin d'œil_

Sakura : _Pas du tout_ ! »

La rapidité avec laquelle elle avait répondu à son amie laissa penser le contraire. Naruto sentit une pointe de jalousie lui transpercer le cœur.

« Konan : _En tout cas, c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes au courant. Tu devrais le remercier Sakura._

Sakura : _Ça sera fait_. »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Hinata se posait une question.

« Hinata : _Comment l'a-t-il su, lui ?_ »

Tous regardèrent Sakura et l'interrogèrent du regard. Celle-ci baissa les yeux avec un air gêné.

« Sakura : _Il est venu me voir… A mon appartement._ _Avoua t elle._

Naruto : _**QUOI ?**_ »

Les tympans des compagnons du blond furent certainement brisés à cet instant.

* * *

« Sakura : _Je n'imagine même pas le nombre de cours que je vais devoir rattraper_… »

Cette fois ci, Sakura n'avait pas du retourner dans sa classe et était donc obligée de rester avec l'Akatsuki jusqu'à la fin des cours. Il n'y avait toujours pas de professeur, et la jeune fille commençait à se demander comment ils faisaient pour arriver en tête de chacun des examens.

Elle regarda Tobi avec lequel elle discutait depuis une bonne demie heure puis soupira.

« Tobi : _Pourquoi Mademoiselle Sakura n'intègre pas l'Akatsuki ?_ »

Sakura laissa échapper un rire nerveux à cette remarque.

« Tobi : _De plus Mademoiselle Sakura est en avance sur les gens de son âge !_

Sakura : _Non merci Tobi. Répondit elle franchement_

Tobi : _Pourquoi ? Mademoiselle Sakura n'aime pas Tobi ? Tobi est pourtant un gentil garçon_… »

Il fixa son interlocutrice qui ne put qu'être attendrie devant ses yeux suppliant. Elle avait envie de dire oui au plus profond d'elle même. Avoir fait parti de cette classe lui ouvrirait sûrement beaucoup de portes pour le futur ; néanmoins, elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ses amis pour eux.

Tobi reçu un coup sur la tête, donné par un séduisant blond.

« Tobi : _**Aïe-euh !**_

Deidara : _Arrête de l'embêter._ »

Tobi jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sakura puis à son '_Sempaï'_. Il sortit alors une sucette au Coca de sa poche et s'en alla la déguster dans le couloir, laissant seuls ses deux camarades. Il n'était pas parti bouder, mais avait compris qu'il valait mieux partir. Les deux avaient certainement des choses à se dire. Oui, Tobi pouvait être intelligent quelques fois.

Deidara toussa légèrement, tout en évitant de regarder Sakura dans les yeux.

« Sakura : _Tu as continué de fumer ?_

Deidara : _Non ! Je mets tes patchs, mais je ne peux pas me débarrasser de cette toux aussi rapidement. Répondit il avec un sourire._

Sakura _: Je comprends…_ »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de détourner son regard. Tous deux repensaient à leur embrassade.

« Sakura : _Merci d'avoir dit aux autres que… Enfin ce qui s'est passé_. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause.

« Sakura : _Et d'avoir cassé le nez de cette ordure_. »

Deidara rit doucement avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, de façon à être en face à face avec Sakura.

« Deidara : _C'est tout naturel_. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, et une atmosphère plaisante s'installa au dessus d'eux.

« Deidara : _Oh ! Avant que j'oublie_… _s'exclama t il_ »

Il fouilla dans son sac et y sortit un grand classeur bleu, rempli de tags faits par le blond lui-même. Il le posa sur la table devant Sakura, qui l'interrogeait du regard.

« Deidara : _Ce petit bijou regroupe tous les cours de tes profs._ »

On put apercevoir des étoiles dans les yeux de Sakura. Elle ouvrit le classeur pour voir les cours qu'elle avait déjà eu en début d'année, puis elle tourna les feuilles, passa quelques intercalaires, tout était écrit, résumé à la main. Elle pouvait distinguer deux sortes d'écritures : une soignée, et une assez brouillon.

« Sakura : _C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?_

Deidara : _Moi et Tobi, enfin… Il a écrit un chapitre de Maths puis a abandonné. _»

Cela n'étonna guère Sakura. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Tobi en train de recopier les cours sérieusement et dans le calme absolu.

« Deidara : _Comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin de tout rattraper et tu pourras t'avancer._ »

Les yeux de Sakura devinrent humides.

« Sakura : _Je ne sais pas comment te remercier_… _Murmura t elle_. _Ça a du te prendre tout un week end_ _! _

Deidara : _J'ai commencé à le faire depuis notre premier domestique. Donc ça m'a pris trois ans. Dit il en riant_

Sakura : _Merci Deidara_. »

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, ce qui fit rougir le garçon jusqu'aux oreilles. Il la trouvait magnifique, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de toucher sa peau blanche, mais savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

« Deidara : _Tu dis que tu ne sais pas comment me remercier_ _? demanda t il d'une voix basse_

Sakura : _Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux_ ! »

Il avala sa salive avant de continuer.

« Deidara : _Je veux un __**rendez vous**__ avec toi._ »

* * *

.

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, qui arrivera beaucoup plus vite que celui ci je crois :)**

**.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, une pensée pour moi et on se revoit la semaine prochaine ! :D**

**MP** :)


	11. Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle mélodie

**Chapitre 10 pour vous, rien que pour vous !**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette fics jusqu'ici, vous avez du courage :D**

**Un petit cours de piano vous intéresse ? ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

_**Merci à tous les reviewers et revieweuses ! MERCI !**_

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle mélodie  
**

Sakura attendait à présent devant la salle de musique. Elle repensa à Deidara, et ce rendez vous qu'ils allaient avoir tous les deux ce mercredi après midi. Elle secoua la tête vivement : ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez vous, c'était juste pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Elle posa une main sur son sac, où était cachée la bombe anti agression. Si Hidan revenait encore aujourd'hui, elle avait un moyen de défense efficace déjà testé involontairement sur _'quelqu'un'_.

La jeune fille regarda sa montre, Itachi Uchiwa ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Elle avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était fermée contrairement à la dernière fois. Ils avaient sûrement du prendre ce genre de mesure depuis la tentative de viol dont Sakura avait était victime. Elle évita d'y repenser, même si elle savait que revoir le canapé, le piano noir et la table basse lui rappellerait certains souvenirs.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochaient. Impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait le frère de Sasuke, elle se retourna pour apercevoir un homme séduisant.

« _Minute…_ » Pensa t elle

L'inconnu de la boîte de nuit, l'homme à la table des VIP, son professeur de musique : il était tout la fois. La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit alors de stupeur. Elle n'arriva pas à prononcer un seul mot devant cette situation.

« Itachi : _Bonsoir Sakura. Dit il en souriant._ »

Le même sourire qu'elle avait pu contempler samedi. Sakura reprit ses esprits puis prononça quelques mots.

« Sakura : _Bonsoir, Itachi-Sensei. Dit elle tel un robot  
_

Itachi : _Tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler Sensei._

Sakura : _Si._ _Je préfère. Avoua t elle_ »

Il fallait qu'elle se fixe des limites. Si elle l'appelait Itachi, l'ambiance de travail ne serait pas la même. Et puis, ici il était son professeur et elle son élève, ça s'arrêtait là.

Itachi haussa ses épaules comme pour dire « _Si tu veux_ » avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle. Sans le vouloir, Sakura commença à respirer difficilement. Elle resta dans le couloir un moment, regroupant tout son courage. Une fois prête, elle entra dans la pièce, confiante.

Quand elle vit l'intérieur de la salle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise. Les meubles avaient été remplacés, la disposition avait changé, et même les murs avaient été repeints.

Le piano était maintenant en bois et vernis, le canapé était noir et rempli de coussins. Sakura sourit sans essayer de cacher sa joie, ce qui n'échappa pas à Itachi.

« Itachi : _J'ai demandé à ce que tout soit changé. Je n'aimais pas l'ancienne décoration_. »

Le clin d'œil qui suivit sa phrase laissa Sakura penser qu'il avait fait ceci pour elle.

« Itachi : _Alors Sakura, sais tu jouer du piano ou dois je t'apprendre les bases ? demanda t il en s'approchant de l'instrument _

Sakura : _Les bases._

Itachi : _Je te propose de commencer la leçon maintenant_. »

Il s'assit puis posa ses doigts fins sur les touches. Une mélodie s'éleva peu après dans l'air pour arriver directement aux oreilles de Sakura. Elle connaissait ce morceau : _Requiem for a dream_. Néanmoins, les sons paraissaient différents. La jeune fille pouvait presque ressentir les émotions d'Itachi à travers cette mélodie. La tristesse, la joie, tout se mélangeait pour former un seul sentiment qui retentissait à chaque note.

Sakura sentit une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya vivement avant que Itachi ait fini de jouer. Il s'arrêta alors, puis se tourna vers son élève.

« Itachi : _C'est ce niveau là que tu dois atteindre. Au piano, il ne suffit pas d'appuyer bêtement sur les touches pour produire un son il faut jouer avec son âme. Ces sentiments qui sont enfouis au fond de toi, tu dois réussir à les faire ressentir à celui qui t'écoute jouer_. »

Sakura s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, elle n'avait jamais raisonné ainsi. Itachi lui fit un sourire chaleureux, il avait vraiment l'air d'aimer la musique.

« Itachi : _Viens là._ »

Il se leva pour laisser place à Sakura.

Durant de longues minutes, il lui apprit où elle devait placer ses mains, sur quelle touche appuyer, et malgré le fait que Sakura était gênée par le souffle de l'Uchiwa qui soulevait quelques mèches de sa chevelure rose par moments, elle arriva à refaire le morceau.

« Itachi : _C'est parfait._

Sakura : _Merci !_ »

Sakura était très fière d'elle, elle devait l'avouer.

« Itachi : _Tu as une très bonne mémoire. Dit il en souriant_

Sakura : _Vous trouvez ?_

Itachi : _Pour réussir à mémoriser un morceau aussi facilement, oui je trouve_. »

La jeune fille rougit à ce compliment, et Itachi sembla alors plus intéressé par sa personne. Il recula de quelques pas et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de l'instrument.

« Itachi : _Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure_.

Sakura : _Faire ressortir mes sentiments_ ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Sakura : _Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Affirma t elle. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens en ce moment._

Itachi _: Essaie…_ »

Sakura se creusa la tête, cherchant quelque chose d'autre que la colère au fond d'elle. Après quelques temps, Itachi soupira et alla se placer derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa nouvelle élève qui réprima un frisson. Approchant sa bouche de son oreille, il lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Itachi : _Pense à moi._ »

Sakura commença à jouer, peu sûre d'elle. Au fil du morceau, Itachi put ressentir un sentiment de gêne, et à sa plus grande surprise, de plaisir. Il se réjouit de cette découverte puis reprit sa place contre le mur, laissant à Sakura une chaleur plaisante au niveau de ses épaules. Elle continua de jouer jusqu'à la dernière note sous les yeux pourpres de son instituteur.

« Sakura : _J'ai réussi… murmura t elle, heureuse._ »

Elle rougit soudain, si Itachi avait ressenti ses sentiments…

« Itachi : _La leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui_. »

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était le même que celui de Sasuke d'habitude. Sakura avait très envie de le questionner à ce sujet, mais les paroles de l'Uchiwa lui revinrent en mémoire. « _Evite de parler de moi à mon frère._ » c'est ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et elle respectait ceci.

« Sakura : _Quand est prévu notre prochain cours ?_

Itachi _: Demain si tu veux, ou un autre jour de la semaine_.

Sakura : _Ça marche pour demain ! S'exclama t elle en souriant_ »

Itachi la regarda prendre son sac et s'avancer vers la porte. Elle se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire timide avant de quitter la pièce. L'homme caressa le piano du bout des doigts avant de s'installer et de jouer un nouveau morceau, mélangeant cette fois ci désir et tabou.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin…_

Sakura descendit en courant les escaliers de son immeuble, l'ascenseur étant en panne ce jour ci. Elle arriva au rez de chaussée les cheveux en bataille, l'uniforme à moitié défait et l'air essoufflée. Mais cela ne le gênait guère, car elle sentait qu'elle allait passer une belle journée. Intuition ou prémonition ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour sortir dans la rue, ou une fille aux cheveux bleus l'attendait depuis cinq minutes sur le trottoir d'en face. Le visage de Sakura s'éclaira et un sourire rayonnant apparut sur sa figure.

« Sakura : _**Konan **_! »

La nommée Konan se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses yeux remplis de nostalgie et de mystères. Sakura traversa la route pour aller à sa rencontre.

Après une accolade surprise, elle prit la parole.

« Sakura : _Prête pour aller faire les courses ?_

Konan : _Plus que jamais ! dit elle en riant_ »

Elles se mirent toutes deux en route vers la petite supérette, parlant de tout et de rien. Oui, cette journée commençait bien comparée aux autres.

* * *

« Konan _: Et tu dois subir ça à chaque fois ?_ »

Konan n'avait plus du tout la même allure qu'auparavant. Sa coiffure s'était défaite, ses joues étaient passées de pâles à rouge pivoine et quelques cloques étaient apparues sur quelques un de ses doigts cause du sac plastique. Elle n'avait pas du prévoir qu'elle devrait monter la pente la plus ardue qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle s'étonna elle-même en insultant mentalement Sasori de sadique.

« Sakura : _Malheureusement oui._ »

Les deux filles avaient acheté plus que nécessaire, Konan voulant ramener certaines choses supplémentaires, comme les pâtisseries qui remplissaient son sac. Elle avait adoré faire tous les rayons du magasin, Sakura lui avait expliqué comment comparer les prix et ne pas se laisser avoir. Tout était différent de son monde. Chez elle, son père achetait les choses les plus chères qu'il jugeait de meilleure qualité, et sa mère dépensait sans compter.

« Sakura : _A quand nos prochains achats ? demanda t elle en souriant_

Konan : _Je ne pourrai pas cette semaine, je pars demain, pour cinq jours._

Sakura : _Pourquoi ?_ _s'exclama la jeune fille déçue _

Konan : _J'accompagne mon père pour un voyage d'affaires. Il dit que c'est bon pour moi de rencontrer des grands patrons et des hommes politiques._ »

Elle sourit tristement son amie qui changea de sujet immédiatement. Elle détestait quand Konan abordait cet air mélancolique. Elle avait l'air si différente des autres riches…

Elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au lycée. Heureusement pour elles, personne ne remarqua leur passage. La moitié des élèves avait déjà été surpris de voir la fille aux cheveux bleus à la cantine, alors si en plus de cela elle faisait les courses et portait les sacs, elle perdrait toute l'estime qu'ils lui portaient.

Konan était la classe et la sagesse incarnées, l'idole des filles, et le fantasme caché des lycéens de sexe masculin.

Sakura bouscula un garçon dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'établissement. Elle remarqua ses cheveux blonds et crut voir Deidara durant une seconde. L'élève s'excusa poliment avant de reprendre sa route.

Sakura repensa furtivement au rendez vous qu'elle avait promis à son camarade.

« Konan : _Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ?_

Sakura : _Rien d'important. Répondit elle joyeusement_ »

Konan ne posa pas plus de questions, mais se jura de retenter sa chance plus tard. Personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait réussi à lui dissimuler un secret.

* * *

« Deidara : _Prête pour demain ? »_

La voix du garçon était enjouée, mais accompagnée d'un soupçon d'humour. Sakura rougit involontairement à cette question. Qu'allait il imaginer ? Que ce rendez vous la préoccupait tant que ça ? Effectivement, il avait raison, néanmoins elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Sakura : _Bien sûr ! dit elle d'une voix forte_

Deidara : _Tant mieux_… »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui irrita quelque peu la jeune fille. Il l'énervait, certes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable et séduisant.

« Deidara : _A partir de jeudi on aura un nouveau prof, tu étais au courant ?_

Sakura : _De toute manière Pein va le virer au bout de deux minutes. _

Deidara _: __**Impossible**__ : Pein part demain. Il accompagne son père pour un voyage d'affaires_. »

Un blanc de quelques secondes s'installa. Sakura arrêta de penser durant celui-ci un détail lui revint à l'esprit.

« Sakura : _Konan aussi…_

Deidara _: Ouaip, leurs pères sont associés. Affirma t il en collant un patch sur son épaule_

Sakura : _Quoi ?_

Deidara : _Tu n'étais pas au courant ?_ »

Sakura se contenta de répondre par un signe de tête. La plus grande industrie de papier associée à celle qui a fait fortune grâce au métal, franchement elle ne voyait aucune similitude entre les deux.

« _Alors Sakura, comment s'est déroulé ton cours de musique hier soir ?_ »

La nommé Sakura posa son regard sur Sasori. La période où il se devait d'être gentil avec elle était bel et bien terminée, la fille aux yeux verts s'attendait donc au pire venant de sa part.

« Sasori : _Mieux que le précédent je suppose_ ? »

Il émit un rire ironique, et sa blague sembla amuser Hidan, à moitié endormi sur sa table. Deidara quant à lui, serra son poing droit assez fort pour éviter de sauter sur le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il osait dire ça sans aucune gêne, Deidara ne le comprenait vraiment pas par moments.

« Sasori _: Apprendre le piano avec Itachi Uchiwa doit être assez excitant non ?_

Sakura : _Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Repondit elle sèchement_

Sasori : _Vraiment ? Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt… __**Esclave**__._ »

Sakura hésita à lui sauter dessus et lui arracher les yeux au milieu de la classe ou alors de laisser faire Deidara, qui de toute évidence lui ferait bien pire, vu son visage complètement déformé par la colère.

En quoi cela devrait être excitant de jouer du piano ? Sakura se remémora la voix charmeuse de l'Uchiwa qui murmurait des mots à son oreille. Elle fixa un point invisible devant elle, alors que Sasori et Deidara engageait une magnifique joute verbale.

Le temps passa lentement, et bien que le blond avait du répondant, Sasori gagna cette manche. Tobi s'approcha alors de son Sempai complètement anéanti pour le réconforter. Il fut accueilli par un « _Dégage débile ! _» avant de partir déguster une sucette à la framboise dans un coin poussiéreux de la salle.

* * *

« _Piano…_ Excitant… »

Sakura attendait une nouvelle fois devant la salle de musique, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Sasori lui avait il dit ceci ? Cette phrase lui torturait l'esprit depuis ce matin. A part ce détail, elle avait passé une très bonne journée, comme prévu. Elle avait pu retourner dans sa classe l'après midi et avait brillamment réussi son devoir de Maths.

Hinata lui avait aussi semblée plus proche de Naruto pendant les pauses et tous leurs amis s'étaient mis d'accord pour les laisser à deux. Non pas pour leur laisser plus d'intimité, mais pour mieux les espionner.

Ino n'avait pas changée quant à elle : toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau petit ami. Elle fantasmait déjà sur Itachi Uchiwa après l'avoir aperçu au détour d'un couloir.

En parlant de lui, Sakura reconnut le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans le corridor. Une vague de joie l'envahit et elle se retourna vers son instituteur.

« Sakura _: Bonsoir Sensei ! _

Itachi : _Bonsoir Sakura_. »

Il lui sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il la laissa passer devant, galanterie oblige, puis rentra dans la salle à son tour.

* * *

**.**

**Mais que va t il donc se passer ? On se le demande...**

**Oui, j'aime être sadique.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, pensez à moi,**

**Et bon week end !**

**.**

PS : Si vous trouvez des fautes... Tant pi, je n'ai pas eu le courage de corriger x)


	12. Chapitre 11 : Nouvelle rivale ?

**En retard avec une excuse : Les cours et les devoirs qui vont avec.**

**Bref, profitez bien de ce chapitre car le 12 n'est pas encore écrit ni même commencé :(**

_**Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci aux reviewers ! :D **_

_**PS : Merci encore ! Et désolée pour les fautes, vraiment.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Nouvelle rivale ?  
**

« Itachi : _Fa majeur, état fondamental ?_

Sakura : _Fa, La et Do._

Itachi : _Parfait !_ »

Sakura soupira, elle ne pensait pas qu'apprendre les accords serait aussi long. Certes, elle adorait étudier, mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait très peu de patience. De plus, le cours précédent était bien plus intéressant que celui-ci.

Itachi la regarda un instant avec intérêt.

« Itachi : _Maintenant, la pratique._

Sakura : _Je joue le même morceau que la dernière fois ?_

Itachi : _Oui, je veux voir si tu t'en rappelles. _

Sakura : _Sans problème… Murmura t elle_ »

Elle s'installa puis commença à jouer le morceau, sûre d'elle. Itachi l'écoutait, les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine avec un air sévère.

« Itachi : _Tu as fait une erreur. Lui fit il remarquer, la coupant dans son élan_. »

Sakura s'arrêta. Elle n'avait même pas commencé la partie la plus compliquée, et elle avait réussi à faire une fausse note.

« Sakura : _Désolée._

Itachi : _Reprends…_ »

Elle lui obéit craintive mais pas découragée, elle n'avait jamais abandonné un exercice qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire. Les notes s'élevèrent une nouvelle fois, pendant quelques secondes seulement.

« Itachi : _Encore une. Lui fit il remarquer_

Sakura : _Je…_ »

Un sentiment d'impatiente monta en Sakura, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Itachi. Après lui avoir conseiller de respirer lentement, il lui demanda de réessayer une nouvelle fois.

En vain. Sakura ne savait plus où elle en était. Quel sentiment jouer ? Pourquoi n'arrivait elle donc pas à jouer correctement ce morceau ? Une soudaine envie de taper sur l'instrument avec une batte de baseball lui vint alors.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser aux dégâts que cela pouvait provoquer, Itachi s'étant placé derrière elle comme la veille ses mains blanches posées sur les épaules de son élève.

« Itachi : _Maintenant concentre toi sur les sensations que tu éprouves. Ne t'occupe pas de moi._

Sakura : _D'accord._

Itachi : _Je sais que tu en es capable_… »

Sakura avait en effet la capacité curieuse de se concentrer sur une seule chose, oubliant totalement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Grâce à cela, elle avait réussi à réviser et même apprendre dans des endroits bondés et bruyants.

Elle fixa donc son attention sur la chaleur au niveau de ses épaules et sur les touches du piano puis ferma les yeux.

Elle jouait à présent exactement comme la veille, ce qui la fit sourire. Mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait jouer encore mieux, mettre plus de sentiments. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une caresse au niveau de son cou. Trop concentrée sur les sensations et la musique, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Mais quand un baiser lui fut déposé au même endroit, Sakura arrêta de jouer.

« Sakura : _Sensei ! S'exclama t elle à furieuse et gênée_

Itachi : _C'était trop tentant. Lui dit il avec un sourire amusé_

Sakura _: Ici vous êtes mon professeur, et moi votre élève, __**c'est tout.**_

Itachi : _Mais tu me rappelles beaucoup une jolie fille que j'ai rencontrée à une soirée…_ »

Sakura rougit soudainement.

« Itachi : _J'ai compris la leçon. Affirma t il en levant ses mains. Je suis condamné à attendre samedi prochain pour finir ce que j'ai commencé…_ »

Sakura ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Il la draguait ouvertement, à moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

En tout cas, le cours se termina quelques minutes plus tard, minutes durant lesquelles Sakura relut les accords qu'elle devait à présent savoir. Elle pensa un instant à Sasori, voilà pourquoi les leçons de piano devaient être « _excitantes_ ».

* * *

_Mercredi midi…_

La sonnerie annonçant la liberté des élèves avait déjà sonné depuis quelques minutes, et Sakura, accompagnée de Ino, Hinata et le reste de la bande, parlait devant l'entrée du lycée. Plus précisément, elle écoutait les gens lui parlaient.

Cependant ses pensées étaient tournées vers le rendez vous qu'elle devait avoir cette après midi. L'Akatsuki ne l'avait pas appelée le matin, donc elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Deidara pour le questionner. Allait il venir la chercher son appartement ? Ou devait elle se rendre dans un lieu précis ?

« Ino : _Sakura, tu m'écoutes_ ? »

La nommée Sakura leva les yeux vers son amie et lui sourit sans répondre. La blonde continua donc son récit sans se vexer. Elle parlait encore d'un garçon, ou plutôt d'un **homme**, qu'elle avait aperçu furtivement devant le lycée. D'après elle, il avait beaucoup de charme même si elle lui donnait la trentaine.

Elle s'éternisa sur ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de moteur la dérange. Une magnifique moto noire arrivait à grande vitesse, conduite par un illustre inconnu pourvu d'un casque.

Après un dérapage contrôlé, il arrêta son véhicule, puis retira son casque qu'il coinça sous son bras.

« Sakura : _**Deidara** ! S'exclama t elle_ »

Ses amis se retournèrent tous vers elle, l'air surpris. Elle avança vers le garçon qui l'attendait, en essayant d'éviter le regard de chacun des autres. Deidara abordait quant à lui un grand sourire satisfait.

« Sakura : _Tu avais besoin de venir me chercher à la sortie ? Lui demanda t elle en se retournant par moments pour regarder Ino et Hinata._

Deidara _: C'était même primordial._ »

Sakura le questionna du regard.

« Deidara : _J'adore que tous les regards se posent sur moi. Avoua t il en riant. Et puis, je décourage ainsi certains de tes prétendants_. »

Il regarda Naruto quelques secondes puis Kiba. Ces deux là n'avaient pas l'air ravi de la scène qui se présentait à eux.

« Sakura : _N'importe quoi… Murmura t elle en rosissant, un sourire aux lèvres._

Deidara : _Tiens, ton casque._

Sakura : _Quoi ? On part tout de suite ?_

Deidara _: Affirmatif !_ »

Il remit son casque tandis que Sakura enfila le sien. Après un signe de main et un regard désespéré lancé à ses amis, elle s'installa derrière Deidara.

« _Deidara : Enroule tes bras autour de moi si tu ne veux pas tomber_. »

Elle lui obéit, et bien que sentir les bras de la jeune fille le serrant le déconcentrait quelque peu, Deidara démarra.

Dix secondes plus tard, la moto avait disparu avec eux au coin de la rue.

« Ino : _Je rêve ou Sakura vient de repartir avec Deidara ?_

Tenten : _Tu ne rêves pas. Répondit elle en retenant son rire._

Ino : _C'est le monde à l'envers_. »

Tenten laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur tandis que Ino abordait un air vexé. Effectivement, elle avait essayé de conquérir le beau blond au début d'année. Il avait refusé ses avances, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas son genre, pour finalement sortir par la suite avec elle durant deux jours avant de se trouver une autre petite amie. Ce fut la première claque que ce prit la jeune fille avec un des membres de l'Akatsuki.

* * *

La moto s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue animée, s'étalant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. On pouvait y voir des magasins par dizaine, et des restaurants, la plupart proposant des spécialités locales.

Sakura contemplait l'endroit en tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche, sous le regard amusé de Deidara.

« Deidara : _On dirait que tu découvres le monde. Dit il en riant_ »

Sakura rougit sans dire un mot, trop occupée à envier la fille en face d'eux qui dégustait un plat de pâtes. C'est alors que le blond la prit par la main et l'emmena dans une ruelle à quelques pas d'où ils se tenaient précédemment.

« Sakura : _Deidara, où est ce que tu m'emmènes_ ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer sans lâcher sa compagne. Les pensées de Sakura devinrent confuses. Pourquoi ne répondait il pas ? La petite rue était sombre et se finissait en un cul de sac. Les seules personnes présentes ne paraissaient pas abordables, et les bâtiments semblaient presque à l'abandon.

Sakura repensa vivement à son 'expérience' avec Hidan, mais refoula cette pensée. Deidara n'était pas comme ça, enfin, elle l'espérait. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long de son cou, et elle essaya discrètement de retirer sa main de l'emprise de Deidara.

Celui-ci accéléra l'allure, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un vieux restaurant, sûrement abandonné.

« Sakura : _Non ! s'exclama t elle en fermant les yeux alors que Deidara lâcha sa main_ »

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Deidara en pleine discussion avec un homme qui devait être le gérant du restaurant. Contrairement à l'extérieur, l'intérieur du bâtiment était très charmant. Simple, mais beau.

« _Qu_elle idiote… »

Elle remarqua que le restaurant était complet, puis s'approcha du blond.

« X : _Tu dois être la nouvelle petite amie de Deidara !_

Sakura : La nouvelle quoi ?

Deidara : _Teuchi ! Dit il au gérant d'une voix forte_ »

Le nommé Teuchi était le gérant de ce restaurant, célèbre pour faire les meilleurs petits plats et les meilleurs ramens de la ville.

Les parents de Deidara étaient des amis de longue date, c'était eux qui avaient financé et payé une partie de son restaurant. C'est pour cette raison que le lycéen venait manger à cet endroit à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

« Teuchi : _En tout cas, je constate que Deidara a toujours très bon goût. Ajouta t il avec un clin d'œil._

Deidara : _Je te conseille de te taire._

Teuchi : _Je plaisante gamin ! Je vais vous trouver une table_. »

Après le départ de l'homme, le regard de Sakura sur Deidara avait quelque peu changé. Les sous entendus que Teuchi avait employés étaient très clairs.

La fille aux cheveux roses n'était pas la première à venir ici en compagnie de son compagnon actuel.

« Deidara _: Désolé pour ce qu'il a dit. Murmura t il gêné à l'encontre de Sakura_ »

Celle-ci oublia ce qu'elle venait de penser et ne put s'empêcher de trouver Deidara adorable.

Quand Teuchi revint pour les accompagner à leur emplacement, il appela par la même occasion sa fille Ayame, serveuse. Elle avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs, des yeux marrons et un très joli visage. Elle paraissait agréable et sociable, ce qui plaisait énormément aux clients.

Elle attendit que son père parte avant de parler.

« Ayame : _Salut Deidara. Dit elle en souriant. _

Deidara : _Salut._ »

Le garçon évita son regard pendant quelques secondes, puis présenta Sakura, remarquant que Ayame la fixait, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

« Deidara : _Je te présente Sakura, c'est une nouvelle élève. _

Ayame : _Enchantée ! Tu te plais au lycée ?_

Sakura : _On peut dire ça. Répondit elle en se forçant à rire._

Ayame : _En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas aimer ton repas ! Deux plats du chef ?_

Deidara : _Comme d'habitude._

Ayame : _C'est parti_ ! »

La fille était sur le point de partir, mais fit demi tour pour reprendre la parole.

« Ayame : _Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu reverras Sasori, casse lui le nez, le bras ou n'importe quelle partie du corps de ma part_. »

Sur ces paroles, la brune repartit donner la commande en cuisine. Un silence s'installa quelques instants au dessus de la table, laissant à Sakura le temps de remettre ses pensées dans le bon ordre.

« Sakura : _Encore une victime de ce sale type ?_

Deidara : _D'une certaine façon, oui. Tu vois ce qu'il a fait à Ino ?_

Sakura : _Comment oublier ?_

Deidara _: Et bien là, dis toi juste que c'est trois fois pire. _»

Il sourit à son interlocutrice avec un air détaché, qui repensa brièvement au regard que lui avait lancé son amie blonde avant qu'elle ne monte sur la moto de Deidara.

* * *

« Sakura : _Et maintenant_ ? »

Ils étaient tous deux sortis du restaurant, où le repas leur avait été offert, et étaient à présent de retour dans l'immense rue.

« Deidara _: On peut marcher un petit moment ensemble…_

Sakura : _Bonne idée ! Répondit elle avec un grand sourire. »_

Ils continuèrent donc leur 'rendez vous' par une balade. Tout était parfait, néanmoins Deidara était face à un sérieux dilemme : devait il ou non prendre la main de la jeune fille ?

Bien sûr cela serait romantique, mais connaissant le caractère explosif de celle-ci, il craignait sa réaction. Sakura jeta à coup d'œil à son compagnon qui abordait un air très contrarié.

« Sakura : _Tu te sens mal ?_

Deidara : _Ah, non pas du tout ! Je… Non rien. Dit il avec un sourire forcé_. »

Sakura ne posa pas plus de questions, ne voulant le forcer à parler.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le garçon prit son courage à deux mains, et malgré sa peur d'être rejeté, il attrapa doucement la main de Sakura.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui surprise, puis après avoir aperçu le rouge sur les joues du blond, elle décida de ne rien dire et de laisser couler.

« Deidara : _Merci mon dieu… Murmura t il pour lui-même. »_

Sakura ayant entendu ces paroles, rit légèrement, et serrer un peu plus la main de son compagnon. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, profitant de l'instant présent.

« **X : _Dei… Deidara, c'est toi_ ? **»

Le nommé Deidara lâcha alors vivement la main de Sakura à l'entente de cette douce voix féminine.

* * *

**Mais qui est ce donc ? Mystère et sadisme, j'aime ça ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, vous avez du courage x)**

**Une pensée pour moi, en attendant la suite...**

**MP.**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Nouvelle personnalité

**Bonjour, merci à vous de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici !**

**Mais qui était donc la mystérieuse inconnue* ?**

***Caractère non respecté.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**.MERCI AUX REVIEWERS.**_

._**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Nouvelle personnalité  
**

Sakura se sentait de trop. D'ailleurs elle était très certainement de trop. Depuis l'arrivée de cette jeune femme répondant au nom de Shiho il y a vingt minutes, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. De plus Deidara semblait avoir oublié sa présence même.

Shiho était très belle, malgré ses immenses lunettes de taupes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés assez courts, et elle paraissait très intelligente. Aussi timide que Hinata au départ et aussi vive qu'Ino ensuite, c'était une fille parfaite pour Deidara.

« _Comm_e si j'étais jalouse… » Songea Sakura

Et elle ne l'était pas, enfin pas pour le moment. Mais quand Shiho caressa la joue du blond car il lui semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, Sakura craqua.

« Sakura : _Je dois vous laisser. Dit elle d'une voix assez forte_ »

Cela ramena Deidara à la réalité.

« Deidara : _Quoi ? _

Sakura : _Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire non ? Et puis je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard._

Deidara _: Mais…_

Shiho : _Au revoir, Sakura c'est ça ? J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt._

Sakura : _Moi de même_. »

Ce fut le sourire le plus hypocrite que la fille aux cheveux roses n'ait jamais utilisé. Deidara ne dit rien, emporté par Shiho vers le café le plus proche.

« Sakura : _Deidara, espèce d'imbécile. Chuchota t elle_ »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite, remarquant que le nombre de passants avait doublé.

« Sakura : _Je suppose que je vais devoir rentrer à pieds…_ »

C'est sur ces paroles que Sakura se mit en route, déçue et de mauvaise humeur. A croire que tous les garçons de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas fréquentables.

La lycéenne s'arrêtait tous les quatre mètres, regardant les vêtements, les bijoux, les sacs dans les vitrines. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas son porte feuille sur elle. Absorbée par son lèche-vitrine, elle ne remarqua pas le groupe composé de terminales du lycée de la ville voisine qui se dirigeait vers elle.

Elle se retourna pour continuer son chemin, des étoiles plein les yeux, mais se heurta à un mur humain.

« Sakon : _Fais attention ma petite, tu pourrais te faire mal. N'est ce pas Ukon ?_

Ukon : _Effectivement Sakon. Un si joli visage, ça serait dommage. »_

Les deux jumeaux n'avaient rien de rassurant. Sûrement des drogués pensa Sakura. Des cheveux gris, du rouge à lèvre et un collier en perles : original. Ils étaient habillés exactement de la même façon, et leur complicité sautait aux yeux de n'importe qui.

« X : _Vous allez lui faire peur si vous continuez. Dit une fille aux cheveux rouges en souriant, avec un air sadique. _

Sakon : _Tayuya, ce n'est pas le but ?_ »

En quelques secondes, ils bloquèrent Sakura en l'encerclant.

« Sakura : _Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. _

Tayuya : _Vous entendez ça ? Pauvre petite…_

X : _Décidons de son sort à pile ou face !_ »

Celui qui avait parlé avait la peau mâte, tenait déjà une pièce de monnaie dans sa main droite, et semblait fou comme les autres. Seul le plus corpulent du groupe ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de fixer Sakura en abordant son air le plus sérieux.

Un des jumeaux commença à rire, suivi de près par son frère.

« Sakon : _Si tu n'as pas d'argent, tu peux toujours nous payer autrement. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ajouta t il en dévorant la fille aux cheveux roses du regard._

Ukon : _C'est mieux que de finir tabassée dans une ruelle, non ?_ »

Si ils n'avaient pas été si nombreux, Sakura leur aurait déjà envoyé son poing dans leur figure, et son pied dans leur partie intime. Mais cette fois, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais payer en nature ces deux malades n'était pas une solution qu'elle avait envisagée.

Sakon s'approcha d'elle, et lui caressa la joue. Le sourire qu'il abordait rappela alors à Sakura Hidan.

Le coup partit donc. Elle avait certainement du casser le nez du garçon, vu le sang qui coulait de celui-ci.

« _Me_rde… »

Sakon se tenait le nez, en traitant Sakura de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Mais avant qu'un de ses amis ne puissent le venger, une autre personne avait fait son apparition devant la jeune fille.

Le garçon avait les cheveux noirs, et il se dégageait de lui une aura menaçante. Ukon regarda son frère, puis prit son élan pour frapper l'inconnu qui devait avoir leur âge. Celui-ci retint son poing sans soucis, et lui retourna le poignet en souriant. Un craquement se fit entendre, Ukon laissa échapper un cri de douleur, et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Ses compagnons assistèrent à la scène, démunis, pour s'enfuirent quelques secondes plus tard.

« X : _Dégage. Dit il d'une voix grave et dédaigneuse_

Ukon : _Tss…_ _Siffla le garçon avant de partir_ »

C'est à ce moment que Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'être sauvée. Si il n'était pas arrivé, que ce serait il passé ? Elle préférait ne pas l'imaginer. De toute manière, ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce mystérieux inconnu, toujours dos à elle. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et lui adressa la parole.

« Sakura _: Merci_. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle prononça. Elle se baffa mentalement de ne pas avoir de conversation.

« X : _Je vous en prie._ »

Il se retourna alors, un air sérieux et un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

« Sakura : _**TOBI ?**_ »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, où Tobi retrouva sa bouille normale. Il sauta soudainement dans les bras de Sakura, la renversant presque.

* * *

« Tobi _: Mademoiselle Sakura, pourquoi fixez vous Tobi de cette façon ?_ »

Sakura ne répondit pas, la réponse semblait évidente : il avait cassé le poignet d'un terminal sans aucun problème, il pouvait parler normalement et être très sérieux. Une double personnalité, c'était la seule explication logique.

La jeune fille détourna le regard et jeta un coup d'œil à la route. Tobi et elle étaient à l'arrière d'une limousine noire, le garçon lui ayant proposé de la raccompagner chez elle.

« Tobi : _Mademoiselle Sakura ne devait pas avoir rendez vous avec Deidara-Sempai ?_

Sakura : _Si._

Tobi : _Alors pourquoi Mademoiselle Sakura n'était pas avec lui ?_ »

Seul le silence répondit.

« Sakura : _Est ce que tu connais une certaine Shiho ?_ »

Tobi eut l'air surpris de cette question et prit une sucette à l'orange qui était dans sa poche.

« Tobi : _Mademoiselle Shiho et Deidara-Sempai ont été amoureux une fois, il y a quelques années. Mais Mademoiselle Shiho est tombée sous le charme d'un autre._ »

Voyant l'air triste de Sakura, il s'empressa de rajouter que cette histoire était du passé pour son Sempai. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'installation d'une ambiance pesante dans le véhicule.

« Sakura : _Au fait… Tu as vraiment une double personnalité ou joues tu juste un rôle ?_

Tobi : _Il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses_. »

La voix sérieuse qu'il avait utilisée était la même que dans la rue. Un frisson parcourut soudain Sakura. A ce moment là, en voyant le visage de Tobi, elle eut peur.

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, Sakura n'arrêtait pas de penser à son après midi qu'elle qualifiait de catastrophique. Son seul réconfort était qu'elle avait appris certaines choses intéressantes. De un, Tobi était loin d'être l'idiot qu'il semblait être de deux, Deidara était incontestablement encore sous le charme de cette Shiho et de trois, malgré tout, Sakura arrivait à rester calme.

Etrangement, cela l'intriguait plus que les deux autres points.

Elle était loin d'être la fille la plus calme, douce et mignonne du pays d'habitude.

Bien entendu, l'apparition de Shiho l'avait profondément énervée, mais à présent elle se sentait mieux.

Son portable fit vibrer sa table de chevet, et elle le prit en vitesse. Un numéro inconnu l'appelait. Elle hésita un instant puis décrocha, peu rassurée.

« Sakura : _Oui ?_

Deidara : _Hey, c'est Deidara…_

Sakura : _Tu vas bien ?_

Deidara : _Oui et toi ? Enfin non, je voulais m'excuser, je t'ai laissée en plan, je suis vraiment désolé._ »

Sakura sourit sans s'en rendre compte avant de répondre.

« Sakura : _Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas._

Deidara : _Vraiment ? Ça me rassu…_

X : _Deidara, dépêche toi de venir, je ne vais pas rester dans cette position toute la nuit !_

Sakura_ : C'était Shiho là ? _

Deidara _: Ce n'est du tout ce que tu penses !_

Sakura_ : '...' »_

Sakura raccrocha à cet instant, évitant toute justification inutile.

« _M'appeler _alors qu'ils étaient en train de… Quel gros… »

Elle prit alors son oreiller entre ses mains, ses pensées s'entremêlant, et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce après l'avoir serré de toutes ses forces.

Finalement, elle n'était peut être pas aussi calme que prévu.

* * *

Sakura arriva au lycée en avance, un sac plastique plein dans la main droite. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, et cela ne l'étonna guère. Cependant, la présence de Ino la surprit.

La blonde était entourée d'autres filles plus belles les unes que les autres, qui semblaient surexcitées par une nouvelle rumeur.

Sakura accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas se retrouver au milieu de ces groupies. Elle aimait beaucoup Ino, mais dans ces moments là, il fallait mieux éviter de lui parler.

« Ino : _Sakura ! Viens !_ »

'_R_até' pensa alors celle-ci. A contre cœur, et ne pouvant faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, Sakura s'avança vers le petit groupe.

« Ino : _L'homme dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois, il est là ! _

Sakura : _Le trentenaire ?_

Ino : _Oui !_ »

Ses amies commencèrent à le décrire comme un dieu, sûrement moins séduisant que Itachi Uchiwa, mais qui dégageait une aura provocatrice qui rendrait folle n'importe quelle fille.

« Ino : _Je vais essayer de l'aborder. Les filles, il est à __**moi**__. _

X : _Tu n'auras aucun mal à le séduire !_

X : _Qui ne craquerait pas pour toi ? »_

Sakura ne fit aucun commentaire. Sortir avec un homme plus de 10 ans plus âgé, cela ne lui disait rien. Elle se retourna pour partir discrètement, et aperçut alors à quelques mètres d'elle Deidara.

Il la regardait, un air gêné sur le visage. Sakura soupira alors, et un sentiment de colère grandit en elle. Elle avait envie de lui tordre le cou, de lui casser le nez et en même temps, de lui pardonner. Mais quand il s'approcha pour lui parler, la seule réaction qu'elle eut fut celle de ne rien faire. Il baissa les yeux pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Deidara : _Pour hier… Je suis vraiment_… »

Mais il fut soudain coupé par Sakura.

« Sakura _: Il n'y a rien à redire._

Deidara : _Ecoute, n'en veux pas à Shiho_. »

C'est à cet instant que le déclic se fit. Il venait défendre Shiho, c'est tout. Une veine apparut sur la tempe de la fille aux cheveux roses, qui serrait les poings de toutes ses forces.

« Deidara : _Sakura ? Dit il en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice._

Sakura : _Ne me touche pas ! Cria t elle_ »

Elle partit, la vue trouble, sous les yeux du blond et des élèves présents. Un sourire discret apparut sur le visage de Ino, qui reprit quelques instants plus tard la conversation qu'elle avait avec ses amies.

* * *

« Sakura : _Qu'est ce qu'ils font…_ »

Assise devant la porte rouge de l'Akatsuki, Sakura attendait l'arrivée d'un de ses élèves. La première heure de cours avait déjà débuté, et elle avait pris l'initiative de venir directement leur donner ce qu'elle avait du acheter, néanmoins cela ne servait visiblement à rien, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

« _Ça_ valait bien la peine… »

Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle, puis ses bras dessus avant d'appuyer sa tête. Elle pensa alors à son père, dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, à Deidara, et à sa vie de lycéenne qui débutait mal. Elle retint quelques larmes de couler, mais sa vue devint floue. Elle renifla puis essuya ses yeux. Non, elle se devait d'être forte !

Des pas se firent entendre près d'elle, et la personne ouvrit la porte auparavant fermée à clé.

Sakura releva les yeux pour apercevoir un bel homme d'une trentaine d'années.

« X : _Pff… __**Jolie culotte**_. »

Il entra dans la classe en riant sarcastiquement, laissant Sakura et sa culotte rayée seules.

.

* * *

**Encore un nouveau personnage, et ce n'est pas le dernier !**

**.  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous, **

**PROFITEZ !**

**Une pensée,  
**

**MP.**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Nouveau membre

**JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE !**

**Chapitre 13 pour finir l'année 2010.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

_**Merci aux fidèles reviewers et aux nouveaux**_,

_**Écrivez moi vos bonnes résolutions !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Nouveau membre  
**

Sakura savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas, mais elle craqua une fois de plus. La remarque sur sa culotte fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Cet homme, bien que plus âgé, n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui parler ainsi. Elle se leva donc, plus qu'énervée, et rentra dans la salle de cours où le trentenaire était tranquillement appuyé sur le bord du bureau. Il ne parut guère surpris de voir Sakura dans cet état.

« Sakura : _Vous !_

X : _Oui ? dit il machinalement_ »

Sakura prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de continuer.

« Sakura : _Qui êtes vous pour faire ce genre de remarque gênante et déplacée ? Et que venez vous faire dans cette classe ? _

X : _Je visite les lieux…_

Sakura : _Comme excuse j'ai entendu mieux. J'ai déjà vu des émissions sur les vieux pervers dans votre genre, qui s'introduisent dans les lycées, et sachez que je sais me défendre mieux que n'importe quelle fille dans cet établissement !_ »

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui irrita encore plus la jeune fille.

« Sakura : _Je vous conseille de __**dégager**__ maintenant avant que je ne prévienne la directrice ou la police_. »

Le regard de l'homme changea radicalement. Lui qui semblait moqueur et plaisantin, à présent il abordait un air sérieux et froid.

« X : _Et toi, qui es tu pour me parler sur ce ton ? A part une pauvre gamine qui pleurnichait seule dans un couloir ?_ »

Il avança vers Sakura, menaçant. Dans une autre situation, celle-ci aurait espéré du secours, mais à cet instant, elle voulait le provoquer encore plus. Elle était en colère, et voulait juste se défouler.

« Sakura : _Et vous, à part un pauvre type qui en est réduit à mater les lycéennes ?_ »

Tous les deux se fusillaient littéralement du regard. C'est alors que l'individu plaqua Sakura contre le mur de la salle, la tenant fermement par les épaules.

« X : _Ça, tu vas le regretter petite._ »

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la nuque de Sakura, qui se rendit compte qu'elle avait certainement une nouvelle fois dépassé les limites. Se faire des ennemis un peu partout n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Elle ne l'avait pas encore frappé, mais si il la tenait une minute de plus, le coup allait partir. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que, de plus près, il n'était pas si vieux que ça. Il n'avait pas la trentaine, mais plutôt 25 ans.

Ses cheveux noirs mi longs, décoiffés et ses yeux perçants rappelait quelqu'un à Sakura. Même sa façon de s'habiller, avec sa chemise bleu violet, sa veste et son pantalon noir.

« Sakura : _Vous…_ »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte de la classe qui s'était refermée s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer quelques élèves de l'Akatsuki.

« Tobi : _Oh ! Tobi et les autres sont arrivés à un mauvais moment !_

Sakura : _Pas du tout ! _»

Sakura poussa l'homme, énervée, sous les yeux de Deidara, Tobi, Kisame et Zetsu. Le blond fixa l'inconnu quelques secondes, puis écouta avec les trois autres la fille aux cheveux roses.

« Sakura : _Ce __**pervers**__ s'est introduit dans le lycée, s'exclama t elle en pointant l'homme visé du doigt, il faut tout de suite prévenir la…_ »

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par Sasori, qui venait de passer le seuil de la porte.

« Sasori : _Excusez mon retard professeur. Dit il avec nonchalance._

X _: Aucune importance_. »

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel Sakura mesura l'ampleur des dégâts tandis que Sasori s'assit à sa place. Quelques pouffements de rire venant de Kakuzu et Hidan se firent entendre, et Tobi laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, en regardant Sakura avec compassion, comme si la dernière heure de la lycéenne avait sonné.

« Madara : _Mon nom est __**Uchiwa Madara**__, je suis votre nouveau professeur_.

Sakura : _Pro… Professeur Uchiwa ? »_

_

* * *

_

« _Je les_ hais… Tous les deux… Salopards… »

Sakura insultait Sasori et Madara depuis une bonne heure déjà, enfin 'Madara-Sensei' comme il lui avait fait remarqué. Avec tout le respect qu'elle avait envers lui, le considérer comme un professeur était une chose extrêmement difficile même si elle devait avouer que son cours était intéressant.

Car c'était elle qui devait prendre des notes à la place de Sasori, qui ressentait une étrange douleur au niveau de la deuxième phalange de son index. Si il voulait lui gâchait la vie, il s'y prenait bien.

« Sasori : _Et évite les fautes d'orthographe surtout_.

Sakura : _J'y veille._

Sasori : _Ton écriture est acceptable, mais applique toi plus_.

Sakura : _Bien…_ »

Oui, elle allait vraiment faire un meurtre.

« Sasori : _Ton rendez vous avec Deidara s'est mal passé à ce que j'ai pu comprendre_… »

Sakura lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de prendre la parole.

« Sakura : _Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas._

Sasori : _En plus avec le retour de Shiho, ça a vraiment dû t'énerver._

Sakura : _Ferme la, s'il te plait. Dit elle en articulant_ »

Le garçon sourit discrètement en imaginant la tête de son interlocutrice lors de l'arrivée de Shiho la veille.

« Sasori : _Tu devrais le rendre jaloux._

Sakura : _Mêle toi de tes …_

Madara : _Un peu de silence vous deux_ ! »

Sasori et Sakura obéirent, n'ayant plus rien à se dire de toute manière.

* * *

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Sakura soupira longuement. Son ventre criait famine et elle ne supportait plus d'être dans cette classe. Elle voulait retrouver les élèves de son âge, ceux normaux appartenant à la classe moyenne de la société.

Elle sortit de la salle, vidée de toute son énergie. Longeant le couloir vide, elle se demandait si l'initiative de changer de lycée n'était pas, au final, une bonne idée. Néanmoins elle se reprit assez vite. Elle n'allait pas abandonner face à _**eux**_ !

A quelques mètres devant elle, la jeune fille aperçut Kiba adossé contre le mur du corridor, le regard vide. Il n'était pas accompagné de Naruto ni d'aucun de ses autres amis. Sakura hésita avant d'aller vers lui. Elle repensa brièvement aux paroles de Sasori. Rendre jaloux Deidara n'était pas une mauvaise idée, loin de là !

Elle s'avança donc vers son ami brun, sûre d'elle. Quand il la vit, il lui fit son plus beau sourire, et la lycéenne ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

« Sakura : _Tu attends quelqu'un ?_

Kiba : _Oui, une amie._

Sakura : _Se pourrait il que ce soit moi ? demanda t elle en riant_

Kiba _: Gagné ! S'exclama t il gaiement. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de déjeuner avec moi_.

Sakura : _Avec plaisir_. »

Le regard haineux de Deidara fit frissonner tous les élèves présents dans le couloir. Il s'avança accompagné de son aura meurtrière vers les deux lycéens. Tobi le suivait de près, toujours aussi collant, tandis que Sasori observait la scène avec Kisame depuis la porte rouge.

« Deidara : _Sakura, tu ne nous présentes pas ?_ »

Une veine était apparut sur sa tempe, et son sourire forcé ne trompait personne.

« Sakura : _Deidara, voici Kiba, un ami de ma classe Kiba je te présente Deidara et Tobi._

Tobi : _Tobi est enchanté ! _

Kiba : _Euh, moi aussi. »_

Un silence durant lequel Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise s'installa un instant. Deidara fixait Kiba sans aucune gêne, alors que Tobi déballait un bonbon à la réglisse.

« Sakura : _Bon, on y va ?_

Kiba : _Oui._

Deidara : _Vous mangez à deux ?_

Sakura _: Et alors ?_ »

« _Tu_ couches bien avec ton ex ! » songea t elle énervée

Après un rapide salut, les camarades partirent en direction de la cantine, laissant Deidara dans la confusion la plus extrême. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand Sasori le prit par l'épaule avant de lui glisser quelques mots.

« Sasori : _Elle est très forte_. »

Il laissa échapper un rire discret avant que Tobi ne lui saute dessus, défendant son Sempai qu'il croyait en danger.

* * *

Depuis une heure à peu près, Kiba et Sakura discutait vivement. Elle avait appris au fil de la conversation que les parents de son ami tenaient un refuge pour chiens, et que son père était spécialisé dans le dressage. D'ailleurs Kiba semblait adorer parler de ce sujet. Il s'y connaissait bien, et avoua à Sakura entre deux fourchettes de pâtes qu'il allait certainement reprendre ce fameux refuge.

Quand il questionna Sakura sur le métier de ses parents, celle-ci prit plaisir à s'étaler sur la carrière de son père, laissant sa mère de côté. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Kiba l'écoutait à moitié, plus occupé à regarder la fille à la table à côté. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Sakura, qui s'arrêta de parler.

« Sakura : _Il est peut être temps de partir. _

Kiba : _Ah, non, attends. Je dois te dire quelque chose avant_.

Sakura : _Je t'écoute_. »

Il regarda autour de lui avant de commencer.

« Kiba : _Ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble ?_

Sakura : _Quoi ?_

Kiba : _On s'entend bien, tu es très belle, alors pourquoi pas ? »_

Sakura croyait rêver. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui posait la question aussi directement, et pour des raisons comme celles ci. Elle rougit tout de même au compliment, mais son cœur ne s'emballa pas pour autant.

« Sakura : _Kiba…_ _Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je voudrai juste qu'on soit ami. _

Kiba : _C'est cause de ce Deidara ?_

Sakura : _Soit sûr que non._ »

Sakura avait néanmoins hésité avant de répondre à la négative à Kiba. Sortir avec lui aurait été un moyen facile de rendre fou de jalousie Deidara. Cependant, la jeune fille avait des principes qui l'obligèrent à refuser, même si Kiba au final ne semblait pas très atteint par son refus presque catégorique.

« Kiba : _En tout cas, il avait l'air jaloux._

Sakura : _Je sais… _

Kiba : _Pourquoi votre rendez vous s'est mal passé d'ailleurs ?_ »

Sakura était sur le point de lui expliquer, mais une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Sakura : _Comment le sais tu ?_

Kiba : _Ino n'a jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche. Avoua t il en s'amusant avec son verre  
_

Sakura : _Et qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ?_

Kiba : _Que vous vous étiez criés dessus ce matin. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pensé à manger avec toi ce midi_. »

Si il voulait mangé avec elle, c'était parce qu'il était inquiet ? Sakura sourit à cette pensée. C'était un coureur de jupon, mais il savait prendre soin des autres.

« Kiba : _Les autres devaient venir aussi, mais Ino a dit que tu préférerais manger avec ceux de l'Akatsuki._

Sakura : _Très sympa.  
_

Kiba : _A mon avis elle t'envie juste d'être proche d'eux._ _Ça lui passera_. _Enfin… J'espère_. »

Les deux se mirent à rire pour une raison inconnue. Puis ils se levèrent avec leur plateau, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

La sonnerie avait retentit il y a une heure déjà. Tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, sauf un. Ou plutôt une. Son rôle de déléguée l'obligeant à assister à chaque réunion que donnait la directrice Tsunade, elle rentrait chez elle assez tard certains soirs.

Cette fois ci, elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer à pied. L'orage grondait, et il pleuvait comme si la fin du monde était là. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle complètement trempée.

Attendant un miracle à l'abri à l'entrée du lycée, elle pensa à Sakura. Elle l'adorait, mais cette fille était trop proche de l'Akatsuki à son goût. Elle l'avait aidée avec Sasori pour mieux s'approcher de lui ensuite, Ino en était certaine. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait autant ? Elle était presque devenue aussi populaire que la blonde en peu de temps, grâce ou à cause de son statut d'esclave de l'Akatsuki.

Ino donna un coup dans le casier près d'elle. Elle détestait qu'on l'ignore. Oui, elle préférait même être haïe plutôt que d'être ignorée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, la pluie formait une sorte de mur, cachant les bâtiments en face du lycée.

« X : _Où habites tu ?_ »

Ino se retourna, surprise par la voix d'homme qui venait de lui parler. Quand elle reconnut son propriétaire, le rouge lui monta aux joues un instant, puis elle reprit ses esprits.

« Ino : _A quelques rues d'ici. Pourquoi ? demanda t elle avec un air charmeur _»

L'homme soupira avant de répondre d'une vois suave.

« Madara : _Ma voiture est garée juste devant, je te ramène ?_ »

* * *

**Pas de réelle surprise dans ce chapitre, vous m'en voyez navrée. **

**Passez de Bonnes Fêtes ! **

**Evitez les excès ! **

**N'oubliez pas mes cadeaux,  
**

**A bientôt.**

**MP**


	15. Chapter 14 : Nouveau voisin

**Bonjour : Chapitre 14 en ligne,**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Et bonnes soldes si ce n'est pas déjà fait !**

_**Merci énormément pour vos nombreuses reviews :**_

_Komakii_ : Madara, le beau vieux charismatique par excellence.

_nekojetto_ : Merci beaucoup, ah oui il ne faut pas que je l'oublie lui !

_Akatsuki-fun :_ Merci pour ton soutien à chaque chapitre. J'espère te retrouver à celui là :)

_Chocobo _: De-rien et merci à toi aussi !

_crokante_ : Oui, ça fait une grosse différence, merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu et aimée alors.

_sakushyka _: Ah non, cette fics ne se terminera pas en un SakuSasu ! Mais peut être vais je ajouter quelques scènes entre eux... Je vais y réfléchir. :P

* * *

.

**Chapitre 14 : Nouveau voisin  
**

_Samedi._

La journée de vendredi s'était déroulée normalement, entre les remarques désobligeantes de Sasori, les regards discrets lancés par Deidara et le cours de musique avec Itachi Uchiwa, qui permit à Sakura d'apprendre un tout autre morceau. Cependant, cette journée avait été gâchée par la grande nouvelle de Ino : « _Il s'appelle Madara, et m'a raccompagnée hier soir ! Un vrai gentleman. Il s'occupe de l'Akatsuki d'ailleurs. Sakura, tu as vraiment de la chance de contempler un homme aussi beau tous les jours._ »

A ce moment, Sakura faillit s'étouffer avec sa briquette de jus de pomme. Un vrai gentleman ? Depuis son arrivée dans cette ville, elle avait décidemment tout entendu. Pendant que Ino continuait son monologue dans lequel elle narrait la beauté de Madara, Sakura priait pour que cette histoire s'arrête là. Les relations profs-élèves étaient interdites, détail que la blonde avait sûrement dû oublier.

Le réveil de Sakura sonna alors, la faisant sursauter. Elle était réveillée depuis un moment déjà, mais profitait du simple fait d'être allongée tranquillement dans son lit. Les cours de la matinée avaient été annulés à cause d'une de ces journées pédagogiques.

La jeune fille attrapa son portable posé au pied de son lit : 1 message d'Hinata. Elle se mit à sourire à sa lecture.

« Naruto m'emmène au cinéma cette après midi ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir lui parler, c'est trop intimidant… Mais je suis vraiment heureuse ! C'est en parti grâce à toi, merci. »

Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre de la chambre, ce qui amena Sakura à ramener sa couverture au dessus de sa tête. Il était 10 heures du matin, elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever maintenant.

Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir de nouveau, elle entendit quelques bruits dans le couloir suivis d'un vacarme sonore puis d'une injure. Elle rejeta la couverture jusqu'à ses pieds et se leva à contre cœur, énervée. Si c'était un des élèves de l'Akatsuki, il allait le regretter amèrement. Elle enfila vite un gilet au dessus de son débardeur et mit le premier short qu'elle vit traîner.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle regarda par l'œilleton et vit une touffe de cheveux noirs qui disparut la seconde d'après. Sakura se risqua d'ouvrir entièrement la porte.

« Sakura : _Vous voulez un peu d'aide ?_ »

Effectivement, le garçon avait fait tomber ce qui devait être une pile immense de cartons pleins d'affaires et d'objets en tout genre. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle trouva trop parfait pour être vraiment franc. Il devait avoir son âge, même si il paraissait un peu plus mûr. Sa peau blanche faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux noir jais.

Même si il n'avait pas réellement répondu, elle l'aida à tout remettre en place. Son attention fut alors attirée par un livre qui était à ses pieds. Elle le ramassa et, poussée par sa curiosité, le feuilleta. Des dessins et croquis par dizaines défilaient sous ses yeux ébahis.

« Sakura _: Tu es très doué ! s'exclama t elle_ »

Il lui reprit le livre des mains, assez brutalement. Sakura ne fut pas vexée, elle aussi avait ses secrets.

« Sakura : _Je m'appelle Sakura, et toi ? demanda t elle pour commencer une conversation_

Sai : _Sai. J'emménage dans cet appartement, je suis ton nouveau voisin._ »

Après un moment de réflexion, il tendit sa main droite à Sakura qui la serra en souriant. Il n'avait pas l'air très doué pour les relations sociales, ce qui amusait sa nouvelle voisine.

« Sakura : _Tu vas vivre seul ?_

Sai : _Oui. Je vivais chez mon oncle avant._ »

Sakura en dédia que ses parents étaient sûrement décédés, où qu'il avait était abandonné. Dans les deux cas, il n'avait certainement pas envie d'en parler.

« Sakura _: Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dans les jours qui viennent et même après, n'hésite pas à taper à ma porte_. »

Il la regarda, surpris avant de lui sourire une nouvelle fois en lui glissant un '_Merci_' presque inaudible.

Sakura porta quelques cartons à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Sai, plus grand que le sien à première vue. Il avait aussi un balcon avec vue sur toute la ville. La lycéenne remarqua avec étonnement que les salles étaient déjà meublées. Les déménageurs avaient dû tout amener quand elle n'était pas là. L'ambiance était apaisante, et les couleurs sobres. En pleine contemplation, elle se heurta à un chevalet qu'elle remit correctement dans la seconde qui suivit. La toile posée sur celui-ci était vide.

« Sakura : _Tu connais quelqu'un dans cette ville ?_ »

Cette question fut suivie d'un court silence Sai étant occupé à déballer ses cartons.

« Sai : _Oui, deux personnes. Ils étudient au lycée juste à côté d'ici._

Sakura : _Vraiment ? J'y suis aussi, je les connais peut être._

Sai : _Possible._ »

Sakura soupira discrètement. Il ne savait guère animer une discussion.

« Sakura : _Comment s'appellent ils ? Le questionna t elle en souriant _

Sai : _Ah, désolé. Sasori et Deidara. _»

Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça subitement. Pourquoi parmi tous les élèves du lycée fallait il que ce soient ces deux là ?

« Sakura : _J'ai entendu parler d'eux._

Sai : _Ce sont eux qui m'ont conseillé cet appartement d'ailleurs._

Sakura : _Quel bande de… murmura t elle _»

Ils allaient avoir des comptes à lui rendre.

« Sakura : _Et d'où les connais tu ?_

Sai : _L'art._

Sakura : _L'art ?_

Sai : _Je les ai rencontrés à une exposition. Je regardais une des marionnettes taille humaine faite par le père de Sasori quand celui-ci est arrivé, accompagné de Deidara. Nous avons discuté, et à présent nous nous voyons quelques fois pour parler d'art_. »

C'était la plus longue phrase qu'il avait faite depuis sa rencontre avec Sakura. Il ne montrait aucune émotion, ce qui était assez déconcertant. Sakura paraissait étonné de son côté. Elle savait déjà que Sasori allait reprendre le métier de son père, mais Deidara ? Que faisait il en rapport avec l'art ?

« Sakura : _Deidara dessine lui aussi ?_

Sai : _Non, il sculpte._ »

Sakura regardait Sai sortir et ranger ses pinceaux avec la plus grande délicatesse. Son visage s'était adouci, il semblait paisible et rêveur. Mais ce moment de paix intérieur fut dérangé par le bruit de son ventre qui résonna dans la pièce. Sakura ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, d'un rire frais et enfantin.

Alors, Sai prit son carnet, un crayon et commença à dessiner. Peu après, il arrêta, le dessin était terminé. A ce moment, Sakura stoppa de rire, assez difficilement.

« Sakura : _Qu'est ce que tu as dessiné ? _

Sai : _Toi en train de rire. Tu étais… Rafraîchissante_. »

Sakura se sentit flattée de cette remarque. Elle n'osa pas lui demander qu'il lui montre son œuvre, se rappelant de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait feuilleté ce livre.

« Sakura : _Tu as déjeuné ?_

Sai : _Je n'ai pas eu le temps._

Sakura : _Moi non plus, je vais nous préparer quelque chose. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. Ajouta t elle_ »

Il la fixa un instant avant de lui répondre « _Je t'en prie_ ». Il était spécial comme voisin, mais Sakura l'appréciait, il lui fallait juste un peu compagnie.

* * *

« Deidara : _Tu crois qu'elle est intéressée par ce gars dans sa classe ?_

Sasori : _J'en ai franchement rien à faire_.

Deidara : _Tu ne peux même pas faire semblant d'être sympa ?_ »

Les deux garçons montaient les escaliers de l'immeuble où vivait Sakura, et maintenant leur ami commun Sai. Ils avaient promis qu'ils passeraient le voir le jour de son installation, et le plus tôt était le mieux. Quand le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était exactement midi moins le quart. Ils avaient prévu de manger à trois dans le nouveau chez soi de Sai, pour se remémorer quelques souvenirs.

Ils passèrent devant la porte de Sakura sans s'arrêter, se dirigeant en silence vers la porte voisine. Sasori appuya sur la sonnette puis attendit quelques secondes avant que son ami de l'autre côté de la porte ne lui ouvre.

« Sasori : _Salut !_

Deidara : _Ça va ? On est venu un peu plus tôt que prévu, désolé._

Sai : _Pas grave. Et oui je vais bien. _»

Il les firent entrer puis referma la porte derrière eux. Les deux arrivants regardèrent autour d'eux, se demandant si ils auraient un jour le courage de vivre dans un lieu si petit.

« Sasori : _Pourquoi y a-t-il deux assiettes sur ta table ? demanda t il intrigué_

Sai : _Ah ça…_

Deidara : _Tu t'es déjà trouvé une fille ?_

Sai : _Pas tout à fait…_ »

Deidara et Sasori se lancèrent un regard complice sous les yeux de Sai, impuissant quand ces deux là s'alliaient.

« Deidara : _Où est ce que tu l'as cachée ? Mmh ?_

Sasori : _A moins que tu l'ais déjà renvoyée chez elle._

Sai : _Non, elle…_

Deidara _: Alors il y a vraiment une fille ? s'exclama t il choqué_

Sai : _Oui, c'est…_ »

Mais il fut coupé par une voix féminine provenant de la salle de bain.

« Sakura : _Sai, je me suis permise d'utiliser ton gel douche, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?_

Sai _: Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende._ »

L'atmosphère devint soudainement plus pesante. Sasori et Deidara semblaient réfléchir en silence quand l'un deux eut une révélation.

« Sasori : _Ce n'était pas la voix de Sakura ?_

Deidara : _Sai ? Murmura t il, énervé.  
_

Sai _: Elle m'a aidé à ranger et m'a préparé un petit déjeuner. Rien de plus._

Deidara _: Alors pourquoi se lave t elle dans ta salle de bain ?_

Sai : _Je lui ai proposé de se laver ici._ _On comptait passer la journée ensemble. Elle est sympa._ »

Deidara calma ses pulsions meurtrières qui lui murmuraient d'étrangler Sai. Sasori de son côté s'amusait déjà à taquiner leur ami sur le sujet. Comme d'habitude, Sai ne rougissait pas et se contenter de répondre franchement aux questions posées. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors, et Sakura apparut, toujours avec son short et son gilet, mais avec aussi un maillot appartenant à Sai qui était devenu trop petit pour lui. Quand elle releva les yeux, son visage se décomposa.

« Sakura : _**Vous **?_

Sasori _: Salut Sakura... Si j'avais su que tu étais si 'sympa', je me serai installé là avant Sai. Dit il en la détaillant de haut en bas_

Sakura : _J'aurai déjà déménagé. Répondit elle en souriant_ »

Deidara préféra ne pas lui adresser la parole, trop tenté de la questionner sur ce qui s'était passé jeudi midi et sur la matinée de ce jour.

« Sakura : _Bon… Je vais vous laisser entre 'artistes'._

Sai : _Tu peux rester._

Sakura : _Non, et puis j'ai des choses à faire, je viens juste de m'en rappeler._

Sai : _Alors à bientôt._ »

Sakura lui sourit gentiment avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

« Sasori : _Sakura, j'aimerai __**vraiment**__ que tu restes._ »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher subitement. Elle était leur esclave le week end également, ce détail lui avait échappé. Elle soupira longuement d'énervement, puis se retourna sans chercher à cacher sa haine envers le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Sai ne chercha aucune explication, si Sasori voulait lui expliquer, il le fera quand il en aura envie.

Deidara s'était, lui, assis sur le canapé près de la grande fenêtre pour regarder les oiseaux qui piaillaient sur l'appui en plastique.

« Sai : _Deidara, tu as commencé une nouvelle œuvre ? Demanda t il machinalement_

Deidara : _Mmh… Une sculpture, taille humaine. _

Sai : _Qui représente t elle ?_ »

Le blond hésita avant de répondre.

« Deidara : _Une fille. J'ai commencé mercredi soir avec un modèle prenant la pose. _»

Il regarda alors Sakura qui comprit ce que voulait dire la phrase de Shiho qu'elle avait entendue au téléphone. Elle prenait juste la pose et ne devait pas bouger. La jeune fille rougit de honte. Ce qu'elle avait imaginé était bien loin de la réalité, même si ils avaient bien pu le faire après.

Sasori posa un instant son regard sur elle, à la suite de quoi, une merveilleuse idée lui vint.

« Sasori : _En parlant de modèle, que dirais tu de devenir le mien Sakura ?_ »

* * *

Sakura regrettait déjà sa décision. Elle avait accepté, évidemment. Elle avait bien compris que Sasori lui tendait une perche, dans le but de rendre jaloux Deidara. Mais à présent, en y repensant dans sa cuisine, elle se demanda pourquoi un sale type comme lui lui aurait rendu ce service. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça, et elle ne tarderait pas à le découvrir.

Elle entendit du bruit venant de l'appartement de Sai, comme un clou qu'on planterait dans un mur. Il avait dû accrocher un de ses tableaux. Sakura sourit alors. Il faisait un très bon voisin finalement, de plus allant au même lycée qu'elle, elle lui avait proposé de faire la route avec lui tous les matins, ce qu'il accepta après quelques temps de réflexion. Il faut préciser qu'il avait été assez vexé en entendant Sakura demander discrètement à Sasori si Sai était homosexuel.

Même si elle n'était pas allée dans la boîte de nuit de la fois dernière, Sakura avait passé une très bonne après midi à apprendre les bases du dessin avec Sai sous le regard envieux d'un certain blond.

Elle espéra alors que Itachi Uchiwa allait lui pardonner de ne pas avoir été présente comme il l'avait espéré.

.

* * *

.

**En espérant que vous avez aimé, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**

**Chapitre 15 en plein chantier,**

**Une pensée pour l'auteure,**

**MP.**

**.  
**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Nouveau couple

**Bonjour à tous, et désolée pour le retard.**

**Je voudrai d'abord vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment :D **

**MERCI à vous, reviewers et revieweuses !**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,**

**MP**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Nouveau couple  
**

_Mercredi après midi._

« Sakura : _Je suppose que c'est ici_. »

Trois journées de cours s'étaient écoulées, assez rapidement d'ailleurs, détail qui étonna Sakura à plusieurs reprises. Cette impression était sûrement due à l'absence de Hidan. Le garçon n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la classe depuis lundi. L'imagination de la fille aux cheveux roses avait rudement bien travaillé durant ce temps : Hidan mort, Hidan gravement blessé, Hidan assassiné, Hidan à l'hôpital les deux jambes cassées, etc. Les leçons de piano d'après cours s'étaient déroulées agréablement, la compagnie de l'Uchiwa y jouant un rôle primordial. Itachi avait laissé sous entendre qu'il l'avait attendue ce samedi, et qu'il espérait vivement et désespérément que la lycéenne soit présente le week-end prochain. **Tout **allait bien, malgré les regards hautains que Ino lançait à Sakura quand elles se croisaient, dans la cour ou dans les couloirs la jalousie excessive de Deidara envers Madara, qui prenait un certain plaisir à énerver le jeune homme et Sasori, qui ne changeait pas.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui gâcha le bonheur fragile de Sakura quand il lui ordonna, d'un ton sec, de rendre visite à Hidan, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et pour trouver la réponse à la question « _Pourquoi n'est il pas là ?_ ». Il lui donna son adresse, un sourire taquin affiché sur son visage. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du lycéen de sécher les cours sans le faire savoir à l'avance. Sakura essaya de protester cet ordre, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait faillit lui faire, en vain.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva plantée devant la gigantesque porte en métal blanc de la résidence, impressionnée par l'immensité des lieux. L'endroit était calme, reposant même. Un long mur fait de briques cachait l'habitation, sûrement luxueuse. Sakura rangea le papier où était écrit l'adresse dans une des poches de sa veste, puis remit correctement son uniforme. Le père de Hidan était certainement quelqu'un d'important, elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression si il était présent. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle appuya sur le bouton qu'elle espéra être la sonnette, et attendit une réponse. Quelques instants plus tard, la caméra du portail bougea dans un grincement, l'objectif pointé sur la lycéenne.

« X : _Qui êtes vous ?_ »

Une voix d'homme, plutôt âgé d'après Sakura, se fit entendre à travers l'interphone.

« Sakura : _Sakura Haruno._

X : _Que voulez vous ?_

Sakura : _Sasori Akasuna m'envoie pour prendre des nouvelles d'Hidan. _»

La porte coulissa soudain lentement, laissant apparaître la plus grande demeure que Sakura ait jamais vue. Ce n'était pas une maison, mais plutôt un château. Le souffle coupé, elle avança doucement, la porte se refermant derrière elle. Une grande allée menait à la porte d'entrée, et Sakura remarqua l'absence de fleurs dans le parc qui l'entourait. Aucun oiseau ne sifflait, l'endroit semblait presque mort. Un frisson la parcourut puis elle accéléra son allure.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle sonna une nouvelle fois, espérant tomber sur une personne bien. Elle entendit quelqu'un déverrouiller l'entrée avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'elle-même. Un vieil homme en costume lui fit signe de s'introduire à l'intérieur. Son regard était vide d'expression, et les rides sur son front semblaient aussi nombreuses que les années qu'il avait dû passer au service de cette famille.

« Sakura : _Désolée de déranger, mais ça ne sera pas long. _

X : _Ne vous inquiétez pas ma petite, nous sommes habitués à recevoir les 'amies' de Monsieur._

Sakura : _Non, je ne suis pas…_

X : _Pas besoin de vous justifier, les mœurs ont changé, j'en suis conscient._ »

Sakura abandonna l'idée de le contredire. Ce vieux majordome méritait d'avoir la paix appeler un être comme Hidan _'Monsieur_' à longueur de temps devait être éprouvant.

« X :_ Monsieur est dans sa chambre, vous montez les escaliers et c'est la dernière salle à gauche, au bout du couloir._

Sakura : _D'accord, merci. Dit elle avec un sourire quelque peu forcé. _»

Elle grimpa alors les escaliers de marbre, avec la curieuse impression que les domestiques, femmes évidemment, avaient été choisies en fonction de leur physique et non de leur travail. Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et ne dépassant pas vingt cinq ans, elles suivaient Sakura du regard, amusées. Celle-ci tourna alors à gauche comme lui avait indiqué le vieil homme. Elle ne pouvait guère se trompait de porte : il n'y en avait qu'une seule au fond, de couleur noire, repeinte à la main. Après quelques pas, des gloussements se firent entendre, provenant de la chambre de Hidan. La porte s'ouvrit, et une des nombreuses domestiques se glissa hors de la pièce. Sa coiffure était défaite, son uniforme mal boutonné et ses joues rouge pivoine : il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur ce qu'il venait de se produire entre eux.

Elle passa près de Sakura, les yeux baissés et la bouscula légèrement. La jeune fille ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'avançait vers la porte, à présent ouverte. Elle tapa trois fois pour prévenir de son arrivée.

« Hidan : _T'as oublié quelque chose ? Sinon, dégage._

Sakura : _J'adorerai, sois en sûr._ »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, durant lequel Hidan, allongé dans son lit, se redressa pour voir Sakura, se tenant debout, les bras croisés, sceptique dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant d'allumer une cigarette. Ses yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur la jeune fille, puis il détourna le regard.

« Sakura : _Sasori veut savoir si tout va bien._

Hidan _: Et ?_

Sakura : _Tout va bien ?_

Hidan : _Mmh._ »

Sakura laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

« Sakura _: Pourquoi as-tu décidé de sécher ?_

Hidan : _Pourquoi je te le dirai ? Lui répondit il, las. »_

Etonnement, la lycéenne réussit à garder son calme. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte, la gorge nouée, sachant que cela était tout sauf une bonne idée. Hidan avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds en quelques secondes. Mais si elle retournait en cours sans réponse, Sasori se ferait très probablement un plaisir de lui gâcher encore plus la vie.

« Sakura : _Parce que je viens de la part d'un de tes meilleurs amis_. »

Hidan se mit soudain à rire, nerveusement.

« Sakura : _Quoi ?_

Hidan : _Aucun de nous n'est 'ami'. Si on se parle c'est juste par intérêt, idiote._ »

Sakura ne releva pas la petite insulte, trop occupée à regarder le visage triste de son interlocuteur, qui écrasait sa cigarette sur sa propre table de chevet. Après un long soupir, le garçon se leva, complètement nu, et se dirigea tranquillement vers son armoire sous le regard choqué de Sakura. La jeune fille mit un moment avant de détourner le regard, rouge pivoine, son cerveau ayant arrêté de fonctionner après cette charmante vision. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Hidan n'avait aucune honte à avoir concernant son physique : grand, un côté rebelle, musclé, et un autre détail qui ne sera que sous entendu. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce, et Sakura pouvait entendre son camarade enfiler un vêtement. Perdue dans ses nombreuses pensées, et oubliant d'être sur ses gardes, elle n'entendit pas celui-ci avançait vers elle. Deux bras l'entourèrent soudain et elle sentit la tête de Hidan se posait sur son épaule.

« Sakura : _Lâche moi ! Cria t elle, la peur au ventre._ »

Elle essaya de se débattre, en espérant qu'il n'allait pas profitait de cette situation pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans la salle de musique.

« Hidan : _Arrête de gueuler et calme toi, je ne vais rien te faire !_ »

Sakura arrêta de lui lacérer les bras avec ses ongles, et se tut, stoppant ainsi ses cris de détresse.

« Sakura : _Vraiment ?_ _S'exclama t elle suspicieuse_

Hidan : _Vraiment._ »

Les minutes passèrent lentement, durant lesquelles les battements du cœur de Sakura ralentirent progressivement. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de tabac venant des cheveux du lycéen et la chaleur que lui procurait ses bras.

« Hidan : _Sakura…_ »

Ses mains se posèrent alors sur la poitrine de la fille aux cheveux roses.

« Hidan : _Ils ont grossi depuis la dernière fois, non ?_ »

Sakura se libéra alors de son étreinte, plus qu'énervée avant de lui mettre une baffe majestueuse qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon qui remit en place ses cheveux comme à son habitude.

« Sakura : _Espèce de… Il n'y a même pas d'insulte assez forte pour te décrire !_

Hidan : _Ton putain de caractère… C'est ça qui m'excite chez toi._ _Lui susurra t il_ »

Il l'attrapa par le poignet avant de lui voler un baiser, bref et sans sentiment autre que le désir.

* * *

_Jeudi :_

Quand Sakura arriva dans la classe de l'Akatsuki, son regard se posa directement sur Hidan, confortablement installé sur sa chaise, les pieds posés sur la table en face de lui. Quand il l'aperçut, il lui adressa un sourire ironique avant de continuer sa discussion avec Kakuzu. Elle rougit soudain, pas de gêne, mais de rage. La vieille, après qu'il lui ait volé un baiser une nouvelle fois, et qu'elle lui ait remis une claque sur l'autre joue, Sakura s'était précipité vers la sortie, hurlant une cinquantaine d'insultes dans le couloir et l'escalier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle le traita encore mentalement pendant quelques instants, avant que Sasori ne vienne lui parler.

« Sasori : _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais bravo !_

Sakura : _Meure et laisse moi en paix. »_

Le lycéen sourit, amusé par tant de haine à son égard.

« Sasori : _Dimanche matin, sois prête à poser._

Sakura : _Quoi ? Mais je…_

Sasori : _Je viendrai te chercher_. »

Aucune négociation n'étant possible, Sakura soupira assez fort pour qu'il remarque son mécontentement. Sasori se contenta de rire devant un comportement aussi enfantin.

« X : _Ça ne s'est pas arrangé entre vous deux à ce que je peux voir._ »

Sakura se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ayant reconnu la voix de Konan qui se tenait derrière elle, main dans la main avec Pein. La fille aux cheveux roses se figea quelque peu à cette vision. Des murmures inaudibles sortirent de sa bouche, tandis que Konan la regardait en souriant, les yeux pétillants de gaieté.

« Tobi : _Mademoiselle Konan ! Pein-Sempai ! _»

Tobi leur sauta littéralement dessus avant de faire cette réflexion avec un air innocent, tirant sur le bas de la chemise de Sakura :

« Tobi : _… Pourquoi mes Sempai se tiennent ils la main ?_ »

Le visage de Sakura s'éclaira en quelques secondes, laissant Tobi dans le questionnement. Les autres membres sourirent à leur tour, discrètement pour la plupart, dissimulant leur sentiment de joie envers leurs deux amis. Alors que Sakura allait commencer son interrogatoire, Madara entra dans la classe, bousculant le nouveau couple au passage. Pein lui jeta un regard noir avant de prendre place, assis à côté de Konan. Il ne fit pas en sorte de renvoyer leur professeur cette fois ci, celui-ci étant le plus intéressant que cette classe eut depuis leur arrivée au lycée.

Plus tard dans la journée, la lycéenne à la chevelure bleu narra à Sakura son histoire, ou plutôt son histoire et celle de Pein. Durant le voyage d'affaires, leurs parents avaient été très occupés, essayant de débusquer d'autres entreprises qui pourraient être intéressées par leurs produits. Les deux adolescents restèrent donc ensemble la plupart du temps, se rapprochant ainsi l'un de l'autre, sans être dérangés par leurs camarades respectifs. Dès leur première rencontre lors d'un séminaire, Pein avait plu à Konan, et Konan à Pein. Néanmoins, ils eurent été obligés de refouler leurs sentiments respectifs, Konan étant à l'époque déjà fiancée à un homme plus âgé. Celui-ci fit faillite quelques temps plus tard, ce qui permit alors à son prétendant secret d'espérer à nouveau.

Le dernier soir de cette fameuse semaine, le père du garçon annonça, lors du dîner, devant quelques ministres, la fusion de son entreprise avec celle des parents de Konan. Pour sceller cette union, ceux ci offrirent la main de leur fille unique à celui qui l'aimait tant. Cette coïncidence combla le couple de bonheur, bientôt uni pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

«Tobi : _C'est tellement romantique…_ »

Tobi, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, avait suivi l'histoire du début à la fin, dissimulé sous une table proche.

* * *

Sakura soupira, les mains dans les poches, appuyée contre la porte de la salle de musique. Itachi était en retard cette fois ci, et elle espérait vivement que Hidan ne soit pas envoyé une nouvelle fois pour la prévenir que l'Uchiwa ne viendrait pas. Les minutes défilèrent comme des heures, alors que la jeune fille s'assit à terre, fatiguée. Elle plaça sa jupe de telle manière à ce que personne ne puisse voir son sous vêtement, si Madara passait par ici, il n'aurait aucune remarque à lui faire.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir et tourna la tête pour apercevoir une fille blonde à queue de cheval qui marchait rapidement en direction des bureaux privés des différents professeurs. Quand Sakura se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Ino, elle voulut l'appeler pour connaître la raison de sa présence, mais oublia vite cette idée. Si son amie l'avait ignorée depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait sûrement pas envie de lui reparler maintenant.

« Itachi : _Sakura ?_ »

La lycéenne releva la tête vers son professeur, un sourire aux lèvres. Il l'aida à se relever en silence, puis lui sourit chaleureusement à son tour. Quand Sakura regarda de nouveau vers le fond du couloir, Ino avait disparu ce qui l'amena à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

« Itachi : _Qu'attends tu pour rentrer ? Lui demanda t il_

Sakura : _Ah, désolée Sensei._ »

Elle passa le seuil de la porte avant que son 'sensei' ne la ferme.

« Itachi : _Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler Itachi ?_

Sakura : _15 fois au total._ »

Itachi laissa échapper un petit rire, cette fille était vraiment têtue. Elle s'installa au piano avec légèreté et souplesse, rappelant à l'homme une fille issue d'une famille riche. La leçon débuta comme tous les soirs, entre les partitions et les erreurs de son élève. Elle s'améliorait au fur et mesure, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle parvenait plus à faire ressortir ses sentiments. Itachi était fier d'elle, et devenait de plus en plus intéressé par sa personne. Une jolie fille comme elle, intelligente de surcroît, ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent.

« Sakura : _Itachi-Sensei, dit elle en arrêtant de jouer, que représente Madara pour vous ?_ »

Elle se demanda alors si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

« Itachi : _Il est le nouveau professeur de l'Akatsuki ?_

Sakura : _Oui, vous… Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre._ »

L'Uchiwa lui sourit amicalement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Itachi : _Ne t'approche pas de lui, c'est tout ce que je te conseille_. »

La leçon se termina alors sur cette phrase, laissant Sakura sur sa faim, voulant à présent en savoir plus sur la famille Uchiwa, et sur les tensions qui y régnaient.

* * *

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 16, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

**Une petite pensée,**

**Navrée pour les fautes que vous avez pu trouver.**

**MP**.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Nouveau passé

**Un nouveau chapitre pour les vacances,**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes,**

**Encore _MERCI_ pour vos nombreuses reviews !**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 16 : Nouveau passé  
**

« Sakura : _Sai ! Tu es déjà levé ?_ »

Appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte d'appartement de Sakura, le garçon aux cheveux noirs releva la tête vers elle en souriant. Il était 7h15 du matin, et cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il attendait sa voisine de palier dans le couloir. Il appréciait Sakura, et après avoir écouté les conseils de Deidara et Sasori qui lui disaient qu'un geste sympathique de temps en temps augmentait grandement les chances de forger une amitié, il décida ce vendredi matin d'accompagner la lycéenne à son établissement. L'air surpris que celle-ci prit en le voyant l'amusa beaucoup.

« Sai : _Je peux faire la route avec toi ? Lui demanda t il incertain._

Sakura : _Oui, bien sûr._ »

Sakura lui sourit à son tour enfin, elle avait quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie le matin. Et puis, ceci était une scène classique de la vie d'une élève normale ayant un voisin charmant. Ce sentiment de banalité, elle l'adorait. A ce moment, elle regretta alors d'avoir frappé Sasori quelques temps après son arrivée. Les deux compagnons descendirent les escaliers avec lenteur, tous deux en pleine phase de réveil.

« Sakura : _Alors, tu trouves l'inspiration ici ?_

Sai : _Je suis toujours inspiré. Je cherche juste des choses nouvelles à dessiner._

Sakura : _Comme quoi par exemple _? »

Sai sembla réfléchir profondément jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de l'immeuble, laissant Sakura dans le questionnement le plus total. Dehors, l'air était frais et le soleil absent, caché par les nuages gris. L'adolescente mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste puis réprima un frisson. Elle regarda son ami d'un air interrogatif comme pour lui demander sa réponse.

« Sai : _Comme… Les scènes sexuelles, les relations charnelles entre deux individus._ »

Son interlocutrice ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard suspicieux, se demandant si il se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il disait. Devant son visage innocent, Sakura se résigna à l'interroger sur le sujet. Autant qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ceci étant la solution la plus simple.

« Sai : _Si tu as des conseils, je t'écoute volontiers_. »

Sakura se demanda si elle devait se sentir mal à l'aise à cette remarque.

« Sakura : _Fais un tour au lycée à n'importe quelle heure, il y a toujours deux trois couples qui se pelotent dans des salles vides._

Sai : _Merci ! S'exclama t il avec candeur._ »

La lycéenne avait dit ceci sur le ton de la plaisanterie, cependant elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sai qu'il l'avait crue sur parole et qu'il comptait bien passer par l'établissement pour espionner les pauvres amoureux.

« Sakura : _D'où t'est venue cette idée ?_

Sai : _Sasori._

Sakura : _Ça ne m'étonne pas. _

Sai : _Pourquoi dis tu cela ?_ »

La réponse est pourtant évidente songea Sakura.

« Sakura : _Parce que ce type est un sale pervers._

Sai : _Pas plus qu'un autre garçon_. »

La jeune fille pris un air interloquée à la suite de sa réponse. Sai défendait son ami, solidarité masculine obligeant, néanmoins considérer celui qui l'avait réduit au statut d'esclave, qui lui avait volé un baiser, et qui la faisait chanter comme un garçon normal était tout bonnement impossible. Mais elle devait avouer, il n'était pas pire que Hidan. Un blanc de quelques secondes s'installa, durant lequel les deux personnages traversèrent le passage piéton situé à quelques mètres du lycée. Quand ils passèrent devant la grille sans s'arrêter, Sai ne posa aucune question à sa voisine, c'était à son tour de prendre la parole. Le temps passa, et il fut obligé de toussoter légèrement pour faire comprendre à la jeune fille ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Sakura : _Que peux tu me dire sur Deidara et Sasori ?_

Sai : _Ce sont de bons amis. _

Sakura : _Et ? Tu n'as pas plus de détails ?_ »

Sai réfléchit un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

« Sai : _Deidara faisait parti d'un __**gang **__avant_.

Sakura : _Vraiment ? Quel gang ? _

Sai : _C'est assez long à expliquer…_ »

La fille aux cheveux roses se retint alors de l'empoigner par le col et de le secouer pour qu'il lui dise enfin des informations intéressantes. Si Deidara avait un passé sombre, elle voulait le savoir. Peut être avait il déjà tué quelqu'un, ou envoyer un homme à l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la boutique, cependant avant de passer le seuil, Sakura se plaça face à son ami brun puis le fixa intensément.

« Sakura : _On a le temps. Dis moi tout Sai._ _Dit elle sèchement_.»

Alors, sous l'effet de la pression, son interlocuteur se résigna à tout lui avouer sur le blond. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais toute personne ayant traîné un jour dans les bas fonds savait tout de la jeunesse de Deidara. Dès son plus jeune âge, excédé par l'autorité de ses parents, il s'enfuyait de sa demeure pour suivre une bande de voyous des moins fréquentables. Les années passèrent, et le garçon s'était fait un nom dans ce milieu il se spécialisa dans les explosifs qu'il fabriquait lui-même dans sa chambre ou encore dans la cave d'un immeuble de la ville où ses _amis _et lui se donnaient rendez vous. Cigarettes, alcool, filles, violence, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas chez lui, l'enfant de riche le retrouvait là bas.

Une deuxième personnalité était en train de grandir en lui, le rendant plus agressif encore. Il créa lui-même son gang, ses disciples possédant tous un anneau portant l'inscription 'Sei' à leur index.

Un jour, où la pluie tombait à torrents, Deidara, alors qu'il sortait du lycée, se fit attraper par dix hommes d'une vingtaine d'années qui le frappèrent à sang, à tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à se relever. Ils le laissèrent gisant au sol au coin d'une rue, sans pitié. C'est à ce moment qu_'elle_ arriva, tel un ange : Shiho. Elle l'aida à se remettre sur pieds avant de l'emmener chez elle pour soigner ses blessures. Par de douces paroles pleines de vérité, elle l'aida à quitter les ruelles sombres et son gang pour suivre de nouveau le droit chemin.

« Sakura : _Et il en est tombé éperdument amoureux. _

Sai : _Oui, tu connais cette histoire ?_

Sakura : _En quelque sorte. Mais pourquoi ne sont ils pas toujours ensemble ?_

Sai : _J'y viens._ »

Deidara l'aimait, mais cela n'a été réciproque seulement jusqu'à l'arrivée du fiancé de la blonde. Il était parti en voyage d'affaire, étant un riche homme travaillant dans le domaine commercial. Ce fut donc la désillusion complète pour l'ancien voyou, qui vit tous ses projets d'avenir partir en fumée. Il coupa les ponts avec elle, tandis que de son côté elle déménageait pour partir habiter avec son nouvel amant. Cependant, la surprise de Deidara dut être immense quand il apprit par ses propres parents que le beau fiancé de Shiho et celle-ci avaient rompu leur engagement d'un commun accord sûrement à cause d'une affaire d'adultère.

« Sakura : _Mais quelle saleté celle là…Murmura t elle pour elle-même. Au fait, qu'est devenu le gang de Deidara ?_

Sai : _Il vaut mieux éviter de prononcer son nom en ville si tu ne veux pas te retrouver égorgée. _

Sakura_ : Comment ça ?_

Sai _: Son ancienne équipe n'a pas supporté son départ si tu vois où je veux en venir. _

Sakura : _Oui je m'en souviendrai._ »

Elle lui sourit alors doucement, heureuse d'avoir eut une si longue conversation instructive avec lui.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura sortit du lycée, soulagée que la journée soit enfin terminée, elle trouva son ami et voisin Sai qui l'attendait, tranquillement appuyé contre les barrières du trottoir. Les autres élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux depuis une bonne heure, cependant certains adolescents de son âge traînaient encore dans la rue. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui un sourire aux lèvres qui lui rendit lorsqu'il l'aperçue. La journée du garçon avait été banale, il avait failli s'ennuyer pour tout avouer. Néanmoins, une scène qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes auparavant avait totalement bouleversé sa vision de l'art et des mœurs de certaines personnes.

« Sakura : _Merci de m'avoir attendue._

Sai : _J'ai passé l'après midi à surveiller les classes vides, j'étais donc sur place ce n'était pas gênant. _

Sakura : _Contente toi d'un 'De rien' la prochaine fois. Lui fit elle remarquer avec un soupçon d'exaspération._ »

Voyant le visage fatigué de la lycéenne, Sai se demanda si il devait lui faire part de sa trouvaille ou non. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer la seconde suivante. Il ne voulait pas l'énerver, même si cela était fort amusant d'après Sasori.

Les deux camarades firent alors la route jusqu'à leur appartement dans le silence le plus total, une atmosphère tendue planant au dessus d'eux. Sakura avait remarqué les nombreux regards que les filles et même les femmes portaient sur Sai lorsqu'il passait à côté d'elles et l'indifférence dont il faisait preuve envers ces dames la fit rire discrètement à plusieurs reprises. Avec une peau aussi blanche que la neige, des yeux noir jais et un sourire parfait, il ne pouvait que faire de l'effet sauf quand on apprenait à le connaître. Quand lui et la fille aux cheveux roses arrivèrent dans leur couloir commun, elle le fixa de nouveau intensément comme à la supérette, attendant une explication.

« Sakura : _Tu as surpris quelqu'un ou pas ?_

Sai _: Je…_ »

Devait il lui dire ? Il croisa son regard déterminé et opta pour un oui, ne voulant guère que la police retrouve son cadavre le lendemain.

« Sai : _Une relation tabou. _

Sakura : _Entre une prof et un élève ?_

Sai : _Pas tout à fait._

Sakura : _Entre un prof et une élève_ ? »

Sai fouilla alors dans son sac en bandoulière à la recherche de son carnet de dessin. Il aborda un sourire discret quand il le trouva entre deux livres de philosophie. Il l'ouvrit à la page désirée, regarda Sakura quelques instants puis lui tendit avec incertitude. Peut être n'allait elle pas aimé son nouveau style, beaucoup plus sensuel, et accentué sur les détails.

« Sai : _Sakura _? »

Le visage de cette dernière était déformé par le dégoût, la haine et la stupeur à la fois. Le dessin de Sai était parfait, trop parfait. On reconnaissait en un coup d'œil les deux personnes en train de s'embrasser dans une salle de classe. La lycéenne n'avait plus de chemise, celle-ci étant étalée à ses pieds, l'homme, à moitié nu également, lui caressait la poitrine. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire à la suite de cette démonstration d'affection.

« Sai : _Tu n'aimes pas ?_ »

La question de son ami ramena Sakura sur Terre. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aimait pas, comment pouvait elle aimer ? Si les protagonistes n'avaient pas été _eux_, elle aurait sûrement félicité son voisin pour son œuvre et son talent, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Sakura : _Tu es sûr que les personnes que tu as dessinées sont bien…_

Sai _: Mon art ne se trompe jamais. La coupa t il._ »

Elle aurait préféré une réponse négative, ou un semblant d'hésitation, ce qui lui aurait également convenu. Sai reprit alors son carnet dans un geste vif sans se soucier de l'état de la jeune fille qui fixait un point invisible en face d'elle. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant de rentrer dans celui-ci, après un rapide coup d'œil à son amie toujours figée dans le couloir.

* * *

Ce samedi, les élèves du lycée de Konoha n'avaient pas eu cours, pour le plus grand bonheur ou malheur de certains. Plusieurs fois durant la matinée, Sakura avait essayé par plusieurs moyens de joindre Ino, qui semblait avoir fugué de chez elle, en plus d'avoir perdu son téléphone portable. Si c'était vraiment elle que Sai avait dessinée en compagnie de Madara, son amie, ou ancienne copine plus précisément, ne laisserait pas passer ça, ayant avant tout le sens de la justice.

Si l'intuition de la lycéenne s'avérait bonne, la blonde serait certainement en train de danser en boîte de nuit le soir. Il n'y avait que deux établissements proposant ces services en ville dont un réservé aux personnalités de la haute société. Sakura était sûre de trouver la jeune fille dans l'autre. Elle prépara alors ses affaires le soir venu, sortant une robe mauve, des escarpins et une veste noirs de son placard. Elle attrapa au passage son sac à main où elle enfouit son portable à présent chargé. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se coiffer, trop pressée, après s'être maquillée. Ses cheveux restèrent donc attachés en un chignon d'où quelques mèches rebelles s'étaient enfuies.

Verrouillant sa porte avec rapidité, elle prit tout de même soin de glisser un petit mot expliquant la situation sur le paillasson de son voisin si il la cherchait, il saurait où la trouver. C'est ainsi que la lycéenne se mit en route, déterminée à ce que Ino reprenne ses esprits.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi cet homme ? » songea Sakura le long de la route.

Elle insulta celui-ci mentalement le reste de la route, jusqu'à apercevoir les lumières bleues des néons du club. Elle pouvait encore faire demi tour, cependant elle se contenta de prendre une grande bouffée d'air avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé. Elle pouvait apercevoir Killer Bee posté comme à son habitude devant la porte d'entrée, cerné par une troupe de lycéens et lycéennes, criant des rimes à tout va. Sakura se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, se faisant insulter par les nombreuses personnes qu'elle dû bousculer.

« Sakura : _Killer Bee !_ »

Quand le regard de l'homme se posa sur elle, il lui fit un sourire amical avant de lui ouvrir la porte en silence.

« Sakura : _Je… Pourquoi me laissez vous entrer ?_

Killer Bee : _Tu pourras donner ça à ton amie, la blonde sympa ? Demanda t il en rougissant, un morceau de papier en main. Elle doit être en train de danser là bas._ »

La jeune fille prit le morceau de feuille sans oublier de murmurer un petit mot de remerciement envers le videur. Il avait sûrement marqué son numéro de téléphone dessus Ino adorait vraiment séduire, et Killer Bee était une victime de son charme, comme tant d'autres à Konoha.

Avec, maintenant, la certitude que celle-ci était à l'intérieur, Sakura entra alors dans l'immense salle, plus remplie que la fois précédente. Il n'y avait plus de place libre pour s'asseoir, les gens attendaient pour être servis au bar par vingtaine, quant aux serveurs, ils semblaient complétement débordés.

La température paraissait augmenter au fur et à mesure des minutes, tandis que les flash de lumière incessant continuaient d'aveugler la fille aux cheveux roses. Durant un instant, elle songea à sortir de cet endroit bondé où l'atmosphère devenait pesante pour respirer l'air pure au dehors, elle rejeta alors ces pensées : malgré la façon dont elle avait été ignorée ces temps ci, elle se devait de prévenir Ino contre Madara, comme l'avait fait Itachi envers elle.

Elle enleva donc sa veste avant de la fourrer littéralement dans son sac, puis partit à la recherche de la blonde.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 en cours,**

**Merci d'avoir lu et désolée pour les fautes,**

**Pensez à moi,**

**MP**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Nouvelle muse

**Je poste vite le nouveau chapitre et repars aussitôt !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur. :D**

_Une longue pensée pour le Japon et ses habitants dans ces moments difficiles . _

_Bonne lecture,_

_MP.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Nouvelle muse.  
**

Sakura rentra chez elle vers minuit, fatiguée et légèrement mélancolique après sa discussion avec Ino, ou plutôt le monologue de celle-ci. Elle l'avait trouvée, ça oui, dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu d'une vingtaine d'années, certainement là pour fêter la fin de ses examens. Malgré ce qu'avait pu croire Sakura, la blonde n'était pas soule à ce moment ci, mais parfaitement consciente de ses actes, ainsi que de ses paroles. La lycéenne s'allongea dans son lit, ramenant la couverture au dessus de sa tête, se remémorant la fin de soirée qu'elle avait passée, aussi mauvaise soit elle.

_« « Sakura : Ino, tu connais ce type ? »_

_La nommée Ino regarda l'adolescente d'un air exaspéré avant de soupirer longuement. _

_« Ino : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires. »_

_L'atmosphère devint soudain plus tendue, et une guerre semblait sur le point d'éclater._

_« Sakura : Je ne compte pas partir avant d'avoir pu te parler en privée. »_

_Elle fixa l'homme quelques secondes, le temps que celui-ci ne comprenne et parte sans demander son reste. _

_« Ino : Quoi encore ?_

_Sakura : Ecoute, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Madara et toi, et…_

_Ino : Ferme la. »_

_Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton sec et cassant, qui surprit Sakura, la laissant sans voix._

_« Ino : Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, d'accord ?_

_Sakura : Mais Madara n'est pas quelqu'un de bien._

_Ino : Bien sûr, ça t'arrangerait bien que je laisse tomber, pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le harem que tu ais en train de former. Tu es juste jalouse qu'il me regarde moi, et seulement moi ! Parce que jamais il ne s'intéressera à une petite conne comme toi, sans charme et qui pue la vierge à plein nez. »_

_Son visage était déformé par la colère, et toute la haine ainsi que la jalousie qu'elle ressentait envers la fille aux cheveux roses. Sa bouche parlait mais sa tête ne pensait pas. La chaleur de la salle et l'odeur de cigarette qui flottait dans l'air n'arrangeaient rien, et elle semblait entrer dans un état second. Sakura de son côté, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Ino, ne put prononcer que ces trois mots :_

_« Sakura : Tu es folle. »_

_Elle se retourna alors, laissant son ancienne interlocutrice l'insulter autant qu'elle le désirait, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, après avoir lancé un dernier regard derrière elle, lui permettant d'entrevoir Ino en pleurs, assise dans un canapé. »_

Les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler exprimaient la douleur qu'elle ressentait en elle et qu'elle cachait aux yeux de tous. Sakura le savait, néanmoins, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier les mots qu'elle lui avait dits. Au départ, elle voulait l'aider dans le but de renouer leur amitié comme deux adolescentes normales, lui venir en aide, lui évitant ainsi de salir sa réputation à tout jamais. La lycéenne n'était pas de nature rancunière, mais être reçue de cette façon alors qu'elle faisait tout pour aider la blonde toucha un de ses points sensibles. A présent, elle la laisserait se débrouiller seule si c'est qu'elle désirait tant.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas le réveil qui sortit Sakura de son sommeil, mais le bruit strident de sa sonnette qui retentit dans tout son appartement. Il était 8 heures du matin, et elle portait toujours sa robe de la veuille qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Elle n'attendait pourtant personne à cette heure, c'est pour cette raison qu'une envie de meurtre monta en elle. Elle marcha à pieds nus jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, puis, sans prendre l'initiative de regarder à travers l'œilleton, ses capacités mentales étant réduites à cette heure de la journée, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle avait déjà sur la conscience la mort prochaine de l'individu qui avait osé la réveiller. Quand elle le reconnut, elle n'eut aucune réaction, sa seule pensée fut un « _Merde_ » approprié à la situation. Faire le modèle de Sasori, elle avait complètement oublié.

« Sakura : _Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt._

Sasori : _Et pourtant me voici, la vie est parfois étrange et pleine de surprises._ »

Il entra sans se faire prier, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Sakura claqua la porte avec rage pour la refermer.

« Sasori : _Lave toi vite et bien, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre._

Sakura : _Je te hais. Soupira t elle_

Sasori : _Tu as 10 minutes_. »

Ainsi, un quart d'heure plus tard, ils partirent tous deux en marchant vers le repère des artistes, comme l'avait si bien nommé Sasori quelques minutes auparavant. Au final, sa compagne avait réussi à se laver les cheveux en un temps record, et à faire une toilette assez négligée. Un visage sans maquillage lui seyait aussi, mais dévoilait les cernes flagrantes qui s'étaient installées sous ses yeux verts. Sasori la regardait brièvement de temps à autre, se demandant si sa haine envers lui ne bloquerait pas son travail de modèle, et donc s'il arriverait à finir un jour ce qu'il avait prévu. De nombreuses rues défilèrent, certaines plus inquiétantes que d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans une d'elles. Les seules personnes présentes les toisèrent d'un regard mauvais qui ne rassura guère la lycéenne sur ce qui allait suivre.

Pourquoi des artistes s'installeraient ici, dans les quartiers mal fréquentés ? Sakura ne pu se poser plus de questions, Sasori ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'une petite maison vétuste.

« Sasori : _Qu'attends tu pour entrer ?_ »

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de franchir le seuil de la demeure. A sa grande surprise, l'intérieur dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse, presque conviviale. Sur chaque mur, des dizaines de tableaux étaient accrochés, de peintres inconnus ou célèbres. Une immense horloge ornait le fond de la pièce, devant était installé un long canapé rouge en satin ainsi qu'un chevalet où était posée une toile vierge. A droite, de nombreuses marionnettes taille humaine jonchaient le sol, tandis qu'à gauche de la salle, des statues représentant en général des oiseaux venus de l'imagination de leur sculpteur étaient parfaitement disposées. A côté, des bacs remplis d'argile semblaient servir également à décorer l'endroit.

« Sakura : _C'est impressionnant. Avoua t elle._

Sasori : _Merci. On va s'installer au fond, avance._ »

Elle lui obéit sans se poser de questions, admirative devant toutes ces œuvres qu'elle trouvait splendide. Elle s'assit quelques secondes après sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur ce qui l'entourait. Sasori retira son gilet à capuche puis prit place sur le tabouret devant le chevalet. Son visage devint plus serein, ses traits s'adoucirent. Il sortit une paire de lunettes de sa poche, les posa sur son nez, et ce seul geste le changea totalement. Il garda toujours son air taquin, mais parut plus mature, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

« Sasori : _Tu peux te déshabiller._

Sakura : _Quoi ?_

Sasori : _Je ne pourrais pas dessiner tes formes si tu es recouverte d'une couche aussi épaisse de vêtements_. »

Effectivement, la jeune fille avait gardé son manteau ainsi que son foulard, elle portait un jean assez large et des baskets datant de plusieurs années. Elle enleva donc le superflu, légèrement tendue. Sasori se mit alors à rire discrètement, amusé par le peu d'expérience de sa camarade.

« Sasori : _Quand je te dis de te déshabiller, tu ne gardes que tes sous vêtements. Lui fit il remarquer en riant._

Sakura : _Dans tes rêves !_ »

Le garçon soupira alors.

« Sakura : _Je n'enlèverai pas un habit de plus._

Sasori : _Porte au moins ça alors._ »

Il attrapa un ancien yukata posé sur la table à sa droite et le lui lança avec délicatesse.

« Sakura : _Où dois je me changer ?_

Sasori : _Il n'y a pas de cabine, tu n'es pas dans un magasin je te signale. Normalement mes modèles sont moins immatures et ne me font pas une crise pour quelques bouts de tissus._

Sakura : _Je…_

Sasori : _Je me tourne si ça peut nous faire gagner du temps. _»

Sakura pensa un instant à lui faire boire les pots de peinture qu'elle avait vus à l'entrée mais se résigna à se changer, le lycéen s'étant tourné de l'autre côté. Le yukata qu'il lui avait donné devait certainement être hors de prix, celui-ci étant en soie. Mais l'argent ne devait pas être un problème pour Sasori songea alors Sakura. Elle retira ses vêtements à contre cœur, espérant au fond d'elle que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Malheureusement, ce n'était guère le cas. Avec tout le respect possible et imaginable, elle enfila lentement le yukata. Il lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, et était légèrement fendu sur le côté. Ses épaules restaient dénudées, le tissu retombant de chaque côté de celles-ci. Elle le releva sur son épaule gauche avec gêne, jamais elle n'avait porté de chose si _adulte_. Les motifs de fleurs de cerisier ressortaient sur le fond or de la soierie, ainsi que sur les bandes noires à chaque extrémité des manches et du décolleté.

« Sakura : _C'est bon. Même si être en sous vêtements ou porter ça revient au même_. »

Sasori se retourna vers elle un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'essaya pas de cacher son étonnement à la vue de sa nouvelle muse dans l'habit qu'il lui avait choisi.

« Sakura : _Meurs. Lui dit elle en le fusillant du regard._

Sasori : _Si tu étais muette, tu serais parfaite. _»

Par supposition, Sakura s'allongea sur le canapé sous le regard expert du garçon.

« Sasori : _Tu n'es pas non plus chez le psy. Prends une pose au moins ! _

Sakura : _Je n'ai jamais posé, excuse moi_ ! »

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Sasori ne se lève et s'avance vers elle.

« Sasori : _Irrécupérable… Murmura t il pour lui-même. _»

L'artiste s'installa à côté de Sakura qui se redressa immédiatement.

« Sasori : _Déjà, tes cheveux._ »

Il les décoiffa légèrement et amena une de ses mèches roses près de sa bouche.

« Sasori : _La façon dont tu portes le yukata aussi._

Sakura : _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_ »

Sasori abaissa encore plus le tissu le long du bras de la jeune fille sans daigner lui adresser un regard. Il desserra le nœud de ruban dans son dos, assez pour qu'elle soit obligée de retenir son habit pour ne pas se retrouver en lingerie devant lui.

« Sasori : _Mets toi à genoux sur le canapé et laisse glisser tes jambes sur le côtés. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te violerai pas._

Sakura : _Tu es complètement taré !_

Sasori : _Je suis un artiste. Lui répondit-il en souriant_. »

Elle s'exécuta, suspicieuse et peu sûre de ses propres gestes.

« Sasori : _Maintenant évite de bouger, même d'un millimètre._

Sakura : _Plus simple à dire qu'à faire._

Sasori : _Mais pas impossible. Par contre j'ai la vague impression que te taire l'est._

Sakura : _Dépêche-toi, j'aimerai rentrer chez moi avant ce soir. _»

L'artiste lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de reprendre place sur son tabouret. Il devait tout de même avouer que vêtue ainsi, Sakura ne le laissait pas indifférent.

* * *

« Sasori : _Terminé ! Tu peux bouger._

Sakura : _Dieu merci_. »

Un bonheur intense traversa la jeune fille cela faisait trois longues heures qu'elle se tenait dans la même position, sentant le regard de Sasori se poser sur elle toutes les secondes. Des fourmis remplissaient ses pieds et la grande partie de ses jambes, et elle eut des crampes au bras gauche à plusieurs reprises. Tandis que le lycéen essuyait avec précision le verre de ses lunettes, Sakura essayait en vain de se relever. Ses membres inférieurs refusaient de lui obéir pour son plus grand désarroi. Elle leva alors la tête vers son camarade, qui la regardait se débrouiller seule, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

« Sasori : _Tu veux de l'aide peut être ?_

Sakura : _Non, je peux très bien me relever toute seule_. »

Elle tenta l'expérience une nouvelle fois sans résultat. Sasori, après l'avoir insultée mentalement, se mit debout, s'étira puis avança dans sa direction. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il la prenne pour modèle ? Elle n'avait pas arrêté de bouger, se tortiller durant toute la réalisation de la peinture.

« Sasori _: Tu n'es pas obligée de jouer ton rôle de fille associable et de garçon manqué quand nous sommes seuls._

Sakura : _Je ne joue pas un rôle !_

Sasori : _Parce que tu es comme ça tout le temps ?_

Sakura : _Gros… Aide-moi à me relever au lieu de parler_. »

Il la souleva par la taille tendrement, tandis qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour éviter de tomber. La tête au niveau des épaules de la jeune fille, Sasori ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque de son cru.

« Sasori : _Normalement on ne porte pas de sous vêtements avec un yukata. Lui murmura t il à l'oreille._

Sakura : _Que… ? Ca ira, lâche moi sale type ! _»

Le bruit de la serrure de la porte d'entrée arriva à l'oreille du lycéen, qui retint Sakura dans ses bras, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

« Sasori _: Et si tu rendais à Deidara la pareille ?_

Sakura : _Où veux tu en venir ?_

Sasori : _Rendons le jaloux_. »

Il renversa donc Sakura sur le canapé, en prenant soin d'éviter le coup qu'elle comptait lui infliger. La porte s'ouvrit alors que Sasori commençait à embrasser doucement le cou de sa compagne malgré les menaces et le rougissement excessif de celle-ci. Un sifflement retentit dans la salle, faisant taire la jeune fille, à présent inquiète. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi Sasori lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, mais en apercevant Deidara refermer la porte derrière lui, elle su. Celui-ci se retourna insouciant en sifflant un air de dessin animé célèbre. Lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami en pleine scène de pelotage sur un divan avec la fille qui faisait battre son cœur, un sentiment de jalousie mélangé à la trahison le transperça. Sakura décela dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse, et quand l'individu au dessus d'elle commença à lui caresser la jambe, elle le repoussa brusquement en criant.

« Sakura : _Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois._

Deidara : _Sasori, espèce d'ordure…_

Sakura _: Calme toi, c'était juste pour…_

Deidara :_ Comment as-tu osé ?_

Sakura : _Mais tu vas m'écouter oui ? Cria t elle_ »

Un silence s'installa au dessus des trois personnes présentes, durant lequel les garçons fixaient la lycéenne, l'incompréhension se décelant sur le visage du blond.

« Sakura : _Oh, et puis expliquez vous entre vous, moi je rentre._ »

Elle prit ses affaires en main avant de se diriger vers la sortie, énervée. Elle entendit des pas s'avançaient vers elle rapidement, et son bras fut retenu par une main ferme. Deidara baissa les yeux quand elle se retourna vers lui avant de les relever, déterminé.

« Deidara : _Je te raccompagne, dans ta tenue il vaut mieux que tu ne te balades pas seule ou au moins pas à pied_. »

Les deux camarades ne virent pas le sourire pincé qu'abordait Sasori à cet instant, et sortirent de la demeure ensemble, ne s'attendant pas à la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements futurs.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, **

**Désolée pour les fautes si vous en trouvez des flagrantes !**

**A bientôt pour la suite ...**

**MP**


End file.
